Una luz de esperanza
by Lilliamne
Summary: Kasane Rin es una chica solitaria a la que casi todo el mundo odia y desprecia, Un dia llega Kagamine Len para cambiarle la vida ¿no se suponia que él debia estar muerto?
1. Encontrandote

Todos la odiaban... nadie soportaba su presencia, eso lo sabía muy bien ella, sólo estaba en aquel lugar para aprender lo necesario, deseaba irse de una vez de aquel salón de clases, no es que ella les haya hecho algo, simplemente su personalidad no la dejaba hacer muchos amigos, todos la consideraban altanera, orgullosa y creida; la verdad a ella no le interesaba interuactuar con la gente, ella sabía que la mayoria de las personas sólo se juntaban para no sentirse sólos; Soledad... ella ya se había acostumbrado a esa sensación, era sofocante y aburrida, pero... era mejor que estar rodeado de aquellas personas falsas que la odiaban.

- Chibi-Rin- sono una voz... detestaba ese apodo y todos lo sabían por eso le decian así.

- ¿qué quieres Bakaito?- pregunto desinteresadamente.

- te recuerdo que debes hacer equipo con alguien para entregar el trabajo de mañana- el chico de cabello azulado la miraba algo fastidiado, la actitud de la chica no era la mejor, pero era su deber como representante de clase hablarle e intentar integrarla al grupo.

- nadie quiere hacer equipo conmigo, así que lo haré yo sóla- comento la chica mirando por la ventana, no decia una mentira, Kaito sabía muy bien que nadie queria acercarse a ella, el chico suspiro y se sento en el puesto de al lado de aquella rubia.

- Entonces tendre que decirle a Meiko que no podre hacerme con ella- volvió a suspirar, la castaña le daria una buena paliza por culpa de Rin.

- no gracias, no quiero que tu novia vuelva a molestarme de nuevo, la otra vez termine muy lastimada- menciono en un susurro que Kaito logro escuchar, era verdad.. su novia podia ser muy violenta cuando se lo proponia.

- Entonces consigue a alguien más- dijo el azulado mirandola con desden.

- estoy bien sóla- repitió de nuevo, el chico empezó a cansarse de eso, tenia dos posibilidades, obligar a Rin a conseguir una pareja o ser él su pareja, pero eso significaria una Meiko muy molesta y moretones para la rubia y para él por ahí derecho.

- Rin-chan... por favor- suplico, la rubia por fin lo miró y se rio un poco, esto al chico le provoco un ligero sonrojo... la verdad es que muy pocas veces se veia a Rin sonreir, tenía la fama de ser una amargada por completo.

- está bien, pero... tendras que decirle a Luka que me ayude- Kaito se alegro, Rin había escogido a alguien amable para hacer su trabajo, sería fácil convencer a Luka, era una chica madura y sensata.

El chico corrió en dirección a la pelirosada, quien se encontraba al lado de Hatsune Miku hablando de varias cosas, después de rogar un monton recibió una respuesta positiva y Kaito sonrió, volvió al puesto de Rin y le dio las indicaciones, ella le puso atención y luego miró a Luka quien sólo le sonreia, Rin no era amiga de ella pero Luka no le hacia nada malo e incluso llego a apoyarla algún tiempo.

Cuando por fin sono la campana Luka se acerco a Rin y empezaron a discutir sobre el proyecto, tendrian que hacer un proyecto sobre la historia familiar de alguna de ellas, Rin hizo mala cara, así que Luka decidio hacerla sobre la suya, sabía que Rin no tenia un pasado fácil.

- y quedamos así Rin-chan, nos reunimos mañana ¿deacuerdo?- la Rubia asintió- bien, entonces tengo que ir a comer algo, nos vemos luego- sonrió ella, Rin se despidio y también fue a comer.

Luego de comprar su almuerzo, subió a la azotea, era el lugar con menos gente, le encantaba la vista, miraba el cielo pensando en donde iria después de clase después de todo hoy estaria él en casa, Rin odiaba a ese hombre, esa persona que le daba tanto miedo... su padrastro.

las clases finalizaron y todo el mundo se fue, excepto ella, no queria ir a casa y no tenía dinero para ir a algún lugar divertido, así que sólo se quedo hasta tarde en el salón de musica, le encantaba componer, escribia canciones porque así la hacian sentir menos aburrida, le encantaba oir su voz cantando, ella no tenia carisma pero si una bella voz, aunque claro se la guardaba para ella misma ya que a nadie le interesaria oirla cantar; las horas pasaron lentamente hasta que se hicieron las dos de la mañana, seguro ya todos estarían dormidos.

lentamente se fue caminando, era peligroso para una chica estar a esas horas en la noche, pero no le importaba, cuando llego a su casa vio las sobras de la comida de tres platos sin lavar, busco algo ligero de comer, y luego subió a su cuarto encerrandose para dormir un poco pero su madre estaba esperandola allí.

- Rin... tenemos que hablar- dijo con seriedad, Rin sólo la miro sin responder- Siempre que tu padre está en casa no llegas temprano, esto no puede seguir así- dijo enfadada.

- él no es mi padre- dijo la rubia en un tono bajo, lo que menos queria era oir reclamos de parte de su madre.

- Si lo es!- dijo levantandose y tomandola de los hombros- ¿porqué eres tan rebelde? ¿porqué no puedes amar a tu familia? ¿porqué?- la sacudia y le gritaba, Rin sólo se safo y se fue a su cama.

- Yo no tengo familia, mi familia murió- dijo poniendose las mantas encima.

- ¡TU FAMILIA ESTÁ AQUI!- grito su madre e intento quitarle la sabana que tenia encima.

- mi familia murió!- volvió a repetir.

- eso no es cierto Rin- su madre empezó a llorar.

- tu la mataste, tu mataste a Kagamine Rin, y pretendes que su cadaver sea Kasane Rin... Murió cuando Len falleció, murió cuando te casaste con ese hombre, simplemente estoy muerta, ¡dejame en paz!- Rin empezó a llorar y su madre igual, la mujer mayor salió de su cuarto dejando de nuevo a Rin sóla.

La historia de aquella rubia era triste, pero antes no lo fue, tenía a su familia completa y a un adorable gemelo, Papá, Mamá y su adorado Len, era feliz, pero luego apareció ese hombre, ese hombre que sedujo a su madre; luego vino el divorció y la separación, a ella le toco irse obligada y dejar a su querido Len, esa persona que ella más amaba en el mundo, luego le obligaron a cambiar el apellido, ese apellido que a ella tanto le gustaba porque jugaba con Len a que eran reflejos, aunque esto a él no le gustaba decia " es triste poder verte y estar separados por un vidrio" aunque Rin siempre le decia que ella romperia el espejo para poder estar con él; pero todo eso se fue cuando la obligaron a cuadrar en una familia que no era la suya, una hermanastra que la detestaba y ese hombre... ese hombre al cual siempre odio, y él la odiaba también, su relación nunca fue buena e incluso intento abusar de ella, pero ironicamente si no fuera por Teto su hermanastra, Rin hubiera sido más desgraciada de lo que ya sería, en eso le debia una a aquella peliroja, aunque claro después de ese incidente Teto la odiaba más. Su madre jamas le creyó lo que aquel hombre intento hacerle, y por eso ella vivia huyendo de él, no queria verlo. Luego le llego la noticia de que su hermano había tenido un accidente, el mundo se le derrumbo en ese instante, y entro en la peor depresión que alguien podria tener, su vida ya no tenía sentido, pero sólo seguia viviendo por curiosidad, queria ver hasta donde podia llegar, hasta donde más podia cargar el odio de la gente, aunque claro, ella sabía que si se mataba o intentaba algo contra su vida no podria reunirse en el cielo con su amado gemelo.

Los rayos del Sol despertaron a la rubia, ella entro rapidamente al baño y se limpio todo el karma que tenía con el agua, una vez estuvo vestida con su uniforme bajo rapidamente a la cocina y se preparo algo ligero, comia mal siempre, por eso estaba palida y delgada, salió corriendo rapidamente a la escuela, escapando de ese lugar al cual llamaba hogar. Se le habia hecho tarde, normalmente no le importaria pero hoy tendria que hacer el trabajo con Luka y no queria quedarle mal a una de las pocas personas que no le odiaban, corrió y llego rapidamente al salón de clases al cual pertenecia, abrió la puerta entrando jadeando y respirando dificultosamente, todo el mundo la observaba, ella mantenia su cabeza baja por el cansanció que tenía.

- Kasane-san, Llega tarde de nuevo- dijo el profesor haciendo que la rubia alzara su mirada encontrandose con una gran sorpresa, su respiración se detuvo, Rin creyó por un segundo que se iba a morir allí de un paro cardiorespiratorio- ¿Kasane-san está bien?- pregunto su profesor mientras veia como la joven tenia la cara palida como si hubiera visto un fantasma, el profesor cayó en cuenta que sería porque al lado de él se encontraba un joven identico a aquella muchacha.

- Len...- susurro Rin mientras se desmayaba cayendo violentamente al suelo.

* * *

><p>Él Chico se despertaba perezosamente, estaba agotado, después de todo ayer había sido su mudanza, no sabía que mudarse era tan agotador, su Padre había recibido un ascenso y por eso tenía que cambiar de ciudad, no estaba muy feliz, había vivido toda la vida en aquella ciudad y todo lo que recordaba estaba allí, sería dificil hacer nuevos amigos, Se levanto y se fue al baño a asearse un poco, luego de vestir su nuevo uniforme se peino con la tipica coleta alta, Su padre lo esperaba en la cocina haciendole un delicioso desayuno, después de desayunar y despedirse de su Papá se encamino hacia el instituto, no le quedaba lejos, estaba a 10 minutos, se acerco a la dirección para hablar con el director y para que le asignaran un salón, él director amablemente le dio las indicaciones que debia seguir y algunas normas de la escuela, Len sólo asintia a lo que decia, Luego sono la puerta y entro una chica de Cabello rosado.<p>

- ¿me llamo a llamar señor?- pregunto mirando al rubio, era muy bonita, era alta y tenia buenos atributos.

- si, Luka-san, necesito que le enseñe a el nuevo alumno las instalaciones y que lo lleves al grupo donde tú estás, desde ahora será tu nuevo compañero ¿puedo contar contigo?- la chica asintió.

- Sigueme por favor- dijo amablemente el rubio la siguió.

- ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto timidamente el rubio.

- soy Megurina Luka, puedes llamarme Luka- dijo sonriendole- ¿y el tuyo?- pregunto la chica.

- Soy Kagamine Len- dijo sonriendole, Luka se detuvo un momento y miro con detenimiento al muchacho.

- vaya... eres muy parecido a alguien, aunque tu personalidad es todo lo contrario- dijo la chica, Len le salió una gotita en la cabeza ¿qué quizo decir con eso?.

- Será interesante conocer a esa persona- Sonrio un poco, Luka sonrio por lo bajo.

- Si lo logras, serás una celebridad aqui, como te dije, es muy distinta en personalidad, normalmente es... seria...- dijo dudando en cual sería para palabra adecuada.

Los dos siguieron caminando y conversando, cuando faltaba poco para la clase Luka lo acerco al Salón, luego el profesor vino y Luka se adentro a aquel recinto, mientras el profesor platicaba con el chico nuevo, Luego de que el entrara y lo presentara Len noto que el profesor miraba sonriendo hacia la ventana y luego miraba su reloj contando los segundos, en eso la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a una chica rubia jadeante que intentaba controlar su ritmo de respiración.

-Kasane-san, Llega tarde de nuevo- dijo, Len miraba curioso a la chica, era muy delgada y blanca y tenía un moño en la cabeza, que con los movimientos de su cuerpo parecieran como si fueran orejas de conejo, Al momento que ella alzo su vista sus miradas se encontraron, Len noto el parecido que ambos tenían, por alguna extraña razón se sintió feliz de verla, observo como la chica se puso aún más palida de lo que era- ¿Kasane-san está bien?- pregunto el profesor, pero el ritmo respiratorio de la chica que antes era accelerado se había detenido completamento, Len se pregunto si eso era posible.

- Len...- susurro aquella chica, obvio no se oyo lo que dijo pero Len pudo leer sus labios ¿esa chica le conocia?, luego vio como cayó bruscamente hacia el suelo, él rapidamente se abalanzo sobre ella y tomo su fragil cuerpo entre sus brazos.

- hey... despierta- intentaba despertarla pero ella estaba inconciente, el profesor la tomo en brazos arrebatandosela al rubio, esto le provoco un leve dolor... no queria que esa persona tocara a aquella chica, sintió aún más dolor cuando el profesor se perdio de su vista con ella.

- que raro... - Len empezó a oir murmullos.

- viste la cara graciosa que puso cuando vio al chico nuevo-

- si, fue muy comica, lastima no poder tomarle una foto- se oian las voces burlandose bajo de aquella chica, Len alzó su vista a esas personas y les dedico una mirada de odio.

- ya basta todos, seguro Kasane-san debe estar enferma- se levanto un chico de cabello azul.

- Deberian darle verguenza burlarse de la situación de su compañera- está vez fue Luka la que hablo.

- moooooooh!, ¿desde cuando son tan amigos de Kasane?- dijo una chica de cabello aguamarina, Len se levanto del suelo y sólo se dedicaba a mirarlos con detenimiento.

- no somos amigos, pero no por eso me voy a estar burlando de la desgracia de alguien- dijo el chico de cabello azul, todo el mundo lo miraba raro.

- oye chico nuevo... ¿esa chica es algo tuyo?- pregunto al chica de cabello aguamarina, Len la miro confundido.

- ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto totalmente fuera de onda.

- es que se parecen tanto... - dijo ella, mientras se sonrojaba, al parecer la vista de Len sobre ella le incomodaba.

- La verdad es que nunca la eh visto en mi...- al terminar casi la frase se sintió incomodo, se puso a pensar detenidamente- realmente no lo sé- confesó él, mientras miraba hacia la puerta, el profesor llego en ese instante.

- Empezemos con la clase, Kagamine sientate donde quieras- dijo friamente mientras empezaba a tomar unos papeles, ¿qué acaso no nos diria como se encontraba aquella chica?.

- Profesor...ehm..- Intento decir el lo miró.

- Soy Kiyoteru- se presento formalmente- y si quieres saber, no sé como se encuentra Kasane-san, así que sientate Kagamine- dijo de nuevo, Len pudo notar que estaba un poco preocupado, luego vio un asiento vació al lado de la ventana.

Todos atendian a la clase, Len sólo se dedicaba a mirar a la ventana, distraido de todo, sólo podia pensar en aquella chica, cuando Kiyoteru-sensei salió del Salón para cambio de clase, varias personas se le acercaron, Todas eran chicas.

- nee Kagamine-kun, ¿cuál es tu nombre completo?- pregunto una chica rubia con su cabello atado en una coleta de lado.

- Me llamo Len- dijo el chico sonriendo.

- ¿en dónde vivias antes? - pregunto una chica de cabello verde con unos googles.

- Vivia en Hokaido, pero me mude aqui porque mi Padre consiguió un ascenso- volvió a contestar el chico y siguió sonriendo con cortesia.

- nee Len-Kun ¿quieres pasar el descanso conmigo? - esta vez pregunto una chica de cabello aguamarina.

-etto...- dijo con Pena, en ese llego el chico de cabello azul con una chica de cabello castaño con muy buenos... mejor dicho con unos excelentes atributos.

- Miku... deja al chico llegar, por ahora yo le mostraré el instituto con Luka- sonrió el chico, mientras le extendia la mano al rubio- Soy Shion Kaito, soy el representante de la clase, espero llevarme bien contigo- Len tomo la mano y lo saludo cortesmente.

- Soy Kagamine Len- sonrió con calides haciendo que todos los de su alrededor se sonrojaran.

- que monada!- la chica castaña se abalanzo sobre él y lo abrazo, Kaito se enojo un poco por eso- Soy Sakine Meiko, soy la novia de Kaito.. y como eres tan lindo te haremos la mascota oficial del salón- Len la miro con curiosidad.

- no quiero ese puesto aqui- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, pero la chica sólo lo apreto más contra sus pechos, en ese instante sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se alejaba y noto que la chica rubia de antes, le habia quitado a la castaña de encima a la fuerza.

- ¿qué te pasa?- grito la chica del cabello aguamarino, mientras Meiko se levantaba y la miraba con fastidio.

- estás en mi asiento...- murmuro, tenia la cabeza agachada, Len pudo sentir un poco de tristeza en sus palabras.

- Chibi-Rin!, esa no es manera de pedir tu asiento, además de que Meiko no está allí es Len-kun- el que dijo esto fue Kaito al nombrar Len-kun la chica empezó a sollozar, Len se levanto del asiento.

- Lo siento... etto... Kasane-san?- dijo mientras se disculpaba, la chica levanto su mirada observandole, el rubio pudo ver las lagrimas que ella aguantaba por no salirse, pero que la traicionaron y rodaron por sus mejillas.

Y sin poder controlarse el chico se abalanzo sobre ella abrazandole con desesperación, no sabía porque respondia así, sólo lo hizo mientras ella inundaba su pecho en lagrimas mojandole la camisa, él sólo le pedia perdon por lo que sea que habia hecho, no le gusto verla llorar, no sabía porque respondia así, sólo sabía que debia abrazarla hasta que sus lagrimas cesaran, pero al notar que la maestra había llegado y que todo el mundo los miraban sorprendidos, sólo la retiro levemente de su cuerpo.

- no llores...- dijo limpiandole las lagrimas y hablandole con dulzura, ella intento dejar de llorar pero no podia.

- Kasane-san... sino se siente bien, podria ir a casa- dijo la señora de cabello castaño, la rubia nego con la cabeza.

- estoy bien sensei- Rin limpió sus lagrimas y ocupo él puesto atras de él rubio- puedes quedartelo si quieres, yo usaré este- dijo mientras sacaba sus cuadernos.

- de acuerdo... Kasane...- dijo el chico apenado.

- Rin... mi nombre es Rin- dijo ella con un poco de fastidio.

- si... Rin.. aunque soy más alto, asi que ocuparé el asiento de atras- Sonrió el chico Rin sonrió también, todo el mundo empezó a murmurar cosas, como que el mundo se iba a acabar, y muchas tonterias, los dos intercambiaron lugares sin hacerle caso a los comentarios.

Luego de que el tiempo pasara rapidamente, todos salieron al descanso, Len noto como Rin lo miraba con curiosidad, él se levanto y la tomo de la mano.

- nee Rin, vamos a almorzar juntos- luego la arrastro hasta perderse, la verdad es que no sabía a donde iba, Rin rio por lo bajo y lo llevo a la cafeteria.

- no traigo almuerzo, así que me toca comprar algo aqui, normalmente la comida sabe asquerosa- le comento mientras ella iba a comprar un sandwich con una gaseosa.

- ¿eso es todo lo que comeras?- pregunto curioso, ella asintió, luego de eso lo llevo a la azotea.

- Aqui me gusta permanecer la mayoria del tiempo... porque es solitario- dijo mientras se sentaba, el saco su almuerzo, mientras Rin en un sólo instante devoro su "comida".

- eso no puede ser...- dijo el en voz baja, Rin lo miro curiosa, pero al preguntarle algo el rubio aprovecho para meterle una cucharada de su propio almuerzo en su boca- tragatelo todo- dijo serio, pareció más una orden que cualquier cosa, Rin sólo lo obedecio.

- esta delicioso- dijo sonriendo con nostalgia - ¿te la preparo tu Papá?- pregunto con un deje de tristeza.

- ¿cómo supiste?- pregunto el rubio asombrado.

- no me recuerdas ¿verdad?- dijo ella mientras sus ojos se aguaban.

- lo siento...- dijo bajando su cabeza.

- no es tu culpa... no es de nadie- dijo ella, pero antes de que continuara le metió otro bocado de comida.

- come...- ella volvió a tragar sonriendo esta vez.

- ahora dime ¿de dónde nos conocemos?- pregunto sonriendo.

- Yo soy tu hermana... tu hermana gemela- dijo ella, Len dejo caer la cuchara al oir esto.

-¿qué? - dijo sorprendido.

- que yo soy tu hermana- al decir esto, sus lagrimas brotaron de nuevo.

Len no dijo nada, sólo la abrazo de nuevo, pero está vez fue con cariño, no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando, sólo sabía que esa chica lograba sacar su instinto sobreprotector en él, no queria verla llorar.

- me dijeron que estabas muerto- Rin se aferro a su camisa mientras lloraba más fuertemente.

- casi muero en un accidente hace dos años, allí perdi la memoria y estuve en coma dos meses, al despertame sólo estaba mi Papá, el me dijo que sólo nos teniamos el uno al otro, nunca me hablo de mi Madre o de mi hermana- dijo el chico con cariño, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- ¿porqué me hicieron esto?, ¿porqué me mintieron?, ¿acaso no saben todo lo que sufri sin ti?- la voz de Rin sonaba triste, Len se sentía culpable, aunque el no tenia la culpa, pero igual tener a una persona sufriendo por su ausencia le hacia sentir mal.

- lo siento- sólo dijo, escucharon el timbre sonar pero ninguno de los dos se movio ni un centimetro.

- Len... no es tu culpa, es de nuestros padres, Mi Mamá hizo algo horrible y por eso Papá ya no quiere verla jamas, tal vez por eso te mintió- Rin se separo y sonrio tristemente.

- esa no es excusa, ¿sabes cuantas veces me pregunte por mi Madre?, debió decirme la verdad- dijo Len enojado, Rin no paraba de sonreirle.

- a pesar de todo, no haz cambiado mucho- Len se sonrojo por esto, no había notado que Rin era tan linda, aunque era su reflejo él nunca se considero apuesto, se puso nervioso y su corazón empezo a latir, en ese momento las imágenes de una Rin en miniatura se hicieron presentes, y su voz podia oirse dentro de su cabeza, esto le produjo un dolor de cabeza, se levanto las manos a la altura de su cien y empezó a masajearlos fuertemente, pero el dolor era tal que se desmayo.

* * *

><p>esto lo escribi en un rato de aburrición o,o... yo tenia la idea, pero así no la queria desarrollar, me late a que sólo tendra tres capitulos, tal vez cuatro.<p>

espero les guste, tal vez empeze bien y termine el capitulo un poco mal pero espero mejorar la narrativa -3-!

ojala les guste :3


	2. Reconociendote

Rin pov:

Len se había desmayado frente a mi, y ahora estaba respirando dificilmente sobre mi pecho, eso me preocupo de inmediato, no sabía que hacer, sabía que no habria nadie a mi alrededor porque ese lugar era normalmente solitario y pedir ayudar no era una opción; así que como pude lo cargue en mis brazos, pesaba mucho pero tenía que llevarlo rapido a la enfermeria. atravese todo el edificio con él jadeando en mis brazos, nisiquiera sentia cansancio ya que mi preocupación estaba en él, estaba desesperada y pateé la puerta de la enfermeria, La enfermera Miriam se levanto de su silla y me ayudo inmediatamente.

-¿qué paso?- pregunto alterada y llevando a Len a la camilla.

-se desmayo, no sé porque, al parecer le dolia la cabeza- dije angustiada al borde del llanto.

- tranquila voy a ver que tiene- me respondio ella, yo me lleve mis manos a la altura de mi pecho, estaba muy asustada.

Luego de ponerle un termometro y revisarle el pulso, puso una cara angustiada, me pregunto si abra que llamar a una ambulancia... después de ponerle un trapo blanco humedo en su frente me voltea a mirar.

- no tiene fiebre, pero está un poco caliente, ¿dónde estaban?- me pregunto mirandome seriamente.

-en la azotea- respondi mirandola angustiada ¿qué le pasaba a mi hermano?.

- Tal vez sea una insolación pero lo dudo, voy a llamar a su familia, quedate con él, si pasa algo avisame inmediatamente- me dijo a lo cual yo sólo asenti con mi cabeza.

Luego de que saliera por la puerta; me sente a su lado en una silla cercana a la camilla y tome su mano, mi angustia aún no se había ido del todo, él jadeaba fuertemente ¿qué se pusiera así era mi culpa? estupida Rin, no debiste llevarlo a la azotea, ¿y si le pasa algo?, rapidamente mis lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, no queria que nada le pasara, al fin lo había vuelto a ver y si lo volvian a separar de mi no podria resistirlo, luego de eso senti una risa, ¿él se reia? luego vi como su respiración se habia normalizado un poco y ahora tenía una sonrisa radiante.

* * *

><p>Un niño rubio de aproximadamente cinco años se encontraba caminando por una extensa casa, el niño no estaba sólo, a su lado iba caminando un chico de aproximadamente 17 años, él chico rubio también caminaba a su lado pero lo observaba curioso, el niño parecia buscar algo, luego divisaron un vidrio, aquel niño se acerco a él curioso y puso su mano encima mientras su reflejo lo imitaba, el niño rubio puso una cara de disgusto.<p>

- ¡deja de hacer eso!- menciono el chico mientras su reflejo empezaba a reirse.

Él Chico puso una cara de asombrada, luego detras del vidrio salio el reflejo, "Gemelos", penso él mientras el reflejo del niño se desataba la coleta.

- ¿acaso no es gracioso?, somos casi como reflejos podriamos hacer travesuras con esto- dijo la chica emocionada, en cambio el niño sólo puso una cara de desagrado.

- no quiero hacer eso...- la niña miro a su gemelo desconcertada.

- ¿porqué?- pregunto ella mientras lo observaba tristemente.

- ¿qué sentiste cuando tocaste el vidrio para imitarme?- pregunto el niño.

- pues... nada, ¿creo?- dijo ella pensando.

- yo senti que el vidrio estaba muy frio- dijo el niño mientras la miraba como si fuera la cosa más logica del mundo.

- ¡entonces calentemos el vidrio!- dijo ella mientras sonreia pero sólo recibio una mirada desaprobatoria de su gemelo.

- no entiendes Rin- dijo el chico mientras se volteaba con una mirada triste, su gemela se preocupo.

- Explicame Len- dijo ella mientras el niño empezó a caminar hacia el vidrio y lo tiraba al suelo lo cual ocasiono que se rompiera en miles de pedazos- ¡LEN! ¿QUÉ HAZ HECHO?- grito ella mientras veia como el chico empezaba a pisar fuertemente los vidrios que quedaban.

- no quiero que nada ni nadie nos separen, nisiquiera este vidrio, sino no te tuviera a mi lado todo seria frio y vacio- dijo el chico mientras empezaba a llorar.

La niña abrió los ojos enormemente, al fin entendio lo de "sentir frio", corrio y abrazo a su gemelo por la espalda mientras el se detenia pero aún las lagrimas seguian fluyendo, El chico mayor abrio los ojos también, ¿podia alguien de esa edad comportarse así?, sentia que el amor que tenía ese niño por su hermana era demasido, sonrió calidamente mientras admiraba aquella escena.

-Tontito... nunca nos vamos a separar, nada ni nadie lo hara, porque tú y yo nacimos para estar juntos ¿cierto?- El chico se volteó para abrazar a su gemela fuertemente.

- lo sé, pero aún así me da miedo, Papá y Mamá están peleando mucho ultimamente, y el otro dia Mamá dijo que se querian separar ¿qué va a pasar con nosotros?- él chico se sorprendio de nuevo, un niño de esa edad no deberia tener esas preocupaciones ni sufrir de esa manera, esos padres debian de ser muy injustos para hacerle eso.

- no te preocupes, no importa que pase con ellos, vamos a permanecer juntos, así tengamos que huir y construir nuestra propia familia- la niña sonrió, estaba dandole animos a su hermano, el chico sabía que unos niños tan pequeños no podrian escapar pero igual sonrió por la idea.

- ¿lo prometes Rin?- Pregunto él mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas.

- ¡claro que si Len!, Siempre estaremos juntos- la chica sonrió y alzo su meñique mientras el niñó lo imitaba.

- de verdad... tengo una hermana- dijo el chico rubio mientras todo volvia hacerse negro de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Len Pov:<p>

Abri los ojos y me encontraba en una habitación de paredes blancas y algunos instrumentos medicos, deduje que estaria en la enfermeria, luego vi algo que me causo mucha ternura, allí estaba Rin dormida mientras sostenia mi mano ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?, pude ver por la ventana como el cielo estaba naranja, cuando perdi la noción de mi eran alrededor de las doce, pose de nuevo mi vista en la rubia y con mi otra mano empezé a acariciarle sus cabellos, de verdad era hermosa... recorde el sueño que había tenido, ese ángel junto a mi era mi hermana, no sabía nada de ella, nisiquiera de su existencia hasta el dia de hoy, senti dolor, era injusto que me la hubieran quitado de esa manera, me acerque a su mejilla y le plante un delicado beso mientras ella seguia dormitando.

- Rin...- susurre en su oido a lo cual ella se estremeció y abrió sus ojos, luego se alejo rapidamente de mi lado sonrojada.

- ¿qué haces?- dijo tocando su oreja, al parecer me excedi.

- estabas dormida, así que te desperte se supone que tu eres la enfermera que me estaba cuidando- dije como si fuera natural mientras se sonrojaba.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo- me reto con la mirada yo sólo sonrei tiernamente mientras ella me sonreia igual.

- no vino- me dijo con un deje de decepción.

- ¿quién?- pregunte curioso.

- Pa... tú Papá- dijo ella volteando los ojos.

- oh... debe estar ocupado, hoy era su primer dia de trabajo- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama.

- ya veo- dijo ella agachando su mirada hacia el suelo.

- ya veo que despertaron los dos- entro una señorita de cabello rubio.

- eh! ¿me viste dormir?- pregunto Rin avergonzada, yo sólo me rei un poco.

- intente despertarte pero te veias tan linda- dijo la señorita mientras Rin se avergonzaba más.

- lo siento...- dijo ella roja aún.

- no te preocupes se notaba que te faltaba dormir Kasane-san lo de esta mañana sólo fue un aviso, así que intenta dormir mejor y comer mejor ¿de acuerdo?...Kagamine Len ¿cierto?, intente llamar a tu padre pero nunca respondio pero como no paso nada grave sólo deje que durmieras un poco ¿te sientes mejor?- ella hablaba sin dejar responder a alguno cualquier cosa, yo sólo asinti junto con Rin- Bien entonces pueden irse a casa los dos, cuiden su salud y coman bien, en especial tú Rin que ultimamente te ves muy blanca- después de eso se sento y empezo a ordenar unos papeles.

Rin y yo tomamos nuestras maletas, estaban en la enfermeria, seguro alguien las trajo por nosotros, luego de eso salimos del edificio, ella estaba a mi lado muy pensantiva y callada volvi a recordar el sueño, Rin era más energetica de pequeña ¿la edad la convirtio en alguien menos impulsiva? o le abra pasado algo...

- ¿quieres ir a mi casa Rin?- pregunte mientras ella se detenia y abria los ojos asombrada.

- no creo que sea buena idea- dijo ella mientras esquivaba su mirada con la mia.

- ¿porqué no?, hay varias cosas que debemos arreglar- le dije mientras tomaba su mano y la conducia a hacia mi casa, no estaba lejos.

No importaba lo que decia yo seguia jalandola hasta que llegamos a mi casa, vivia en un edificio de apartamentos en el 7º piso, después de subir al ascensor ella ya se había tranquilizado un poco, luego de abrir la puerta y hacerla pasar ella sólo se sento en el primer mueble que vio, se puso nerviosa... sólo por precaución cerre la puerta con llave, y me dirigi hacia la nevera y saque jugo de naranja y lo servi en dos vasos, ella me miraba curiosa lo que yo hacia.

- ten Rin, la naranja es tu favorita- le sonrei mientras le extendia el vaso con el liquido, ella me miro asombrada.

-¿lo recordaste? - me pregunto, yo también me sorprendi... sólo lo había dicho sin pensar.

- si... creo que si...- dije pensativo- el medico que me atendio me dijo que iria recordando lentamente mientras más me encontrara en el ambiente al cual estaba acostumbrado, pero mi Papá nunca me ayudo a recordar, sólo estuvo conmigo un tiempo y luego volvió al trabajo- mi voz sonaba un poco molesta- Pero... hoy me eh encontrado contigo y recorde varias cosas, eso me alegra- le sonrei calidamente mientras me sentaba a su lado, ella me escuchaba atenta lo que decia.

- entonces... en este tiempo... ¿no habías recordado nada?- pregunto curiosa.

- sólo a mis amigos, ellos me ayudaron a recordar el tiempo que había pasado con ellos pero eso fue poco, nunca pude recordar nada de Papá o de Mamá o de ti... me hacia sentir como si nunca hubiera tenido familia- le confese, ella miro hacia el suelo con la mirada triste.

- no sabía por lo que estabas pasando- dijo ella con tristeza, seguramente se preguntaba del porque no estuvo allí conmigo.

- oye... debiste sufrir más que yo- la abraze suavemente- ahora estaremos juntos, siempre juntos- esa frase es la que nos deciamos como en mi recuerdo, me hacia sentir feliz, estar con alguien para siempre.

- para eso nacimos- ella subo mi mirada y me sonrió, en ese momento note que estabamos demaciado cerca.

- si, seguro- me separé de ella lo más rapido que pude, le di la espalda y rogue porque no notará que estaba rojo- ¿qué quieres de cenar? te haré lo que quieras- dije yendo hacia la cocina.

- mmm... ¿sabes hacer Ramen? - pregunto, yo movi mi cabeza dandole una respuesta afirmativa, ella se levanto y me abrazo por la espalda, eso me puso aún más nervioso- ¿me dejas ayudarte?- al mencionarlo mi rubor no se disminuyo.

- claro...- después de eso ella se rio y salto hacia la cocina.

Luego de eso recibi un mensaje de Papá, dijo que hoy no podria ir a dormir ya que estaba en una fiesta de bienvenida... que conveniente.. pense para mis adentros, pero me diverti mucho con Rin haciendo la cena, aunque ella intentaba ayudarme no le salia nada bien, pero le enseñe como hacer el Ramen, luego de comer nos quedamos hablando un poco, ella me comentaba de varias cosas que habia vivido en la niñez conmigo, yo hacia un esfuerzo por recordar pero lo que llegaba a recordar era muy poco pero todo me sirvió para reconocer más a Rin, pero algo llamo mi atención, ella no había comentando nada de su vida desde que se fue con Mamá, todo lo que me contaba era desde que tenía seis años para atras; mire el reloj y note como eran las doce de la noche.

- Rin... ya es tarde, seguro Mamá se preocupara- le comente, ella me miro con enojo ¿dije algo malo?.

- no quiero ir a mi casa- susurro con desprecio.

-¿te enojaste con alguien de tu familia?- pregunte, ella sólo me volteó la cara.

- Esa no es mi familia, mi única familia eres tú- al decirme eso me senti demaciado feliz, era él único para Rin, sonrei estupidamente menos mal no me miraba.

- de acuerdo, entonces vas a quedarte aqui, pero no hay muchas camas- Me levante y fui a buscar algo de mi ropa, ella me siguió y le di una camisa mia, sería comodo para ella dormir con eso- ¿quieres tomar un baño antes?- ella asintió y fui a prepararle el baño.

Luego me quede pensando en donde podria dormir, sólo teniamos la cama de mi Padre y mia, el mueble podria ser una buena posibilidad pero era algo pequeña y es incomodo para dormir, así que me resigne y empeze a buscar varias cobijas, tendria que dormir en el piso; luego de que ella saliera al verla senti que mi temperatura subia escandalosamente, tenía al más hermoso de los ángeles usando una camisa mia, le llegaba casi a la mitad del muslo, la verdad es que ella era más pequeña y delgada que yo, se veia tan adorable, en esos momentos me dieron ganas de quitarsela... miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza.

- ¿qué haces?- me pregunto mientras yo intentaba controlar mi cuerpo y mi mente.

- estoy poniendo sabanas en el suelo para poder dormir aqui, tu dormiras en mi cama tranquila- dije mientras giraba mi cabeza hacia el suelo, no queria mirarla.

- no hagas eso, no quiero que estes incomodo- dijo ella mientras empezaba a levantar las sabanas.

- pero no hay más camas Rin, está es la única opción- Rin frunció el ceño.

- podemos dormir juntos- dijo esto con total seriedad, algo dentro de mi se rompio y mi cara debio ser epica.

- ¿ESTÁS LOCA?- le grite sin querer, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y miro hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello le cubriera gran parte de su cara.

- es que... antes dormiamos juntos... lo siento- okei, antes de siquiera enterarme ya la estaba abrazando fuertemente.

- no llores... no te preocupes si eso es lo que quieres hacer por mi no hay problema- de acuerdo, definitivamente no le podia negar nada a ella, mis instintos sobreprocterores florecen cuando estoy a su lado.

- Gracias Len- me separé de ella y corri al baño.

- ¿qué rayos estoy haciendo?- me sente al lado de la puerta desesperado, él sólo verla con mi cabeza hizo que algo en mi reaccionara de manera muy negativa... si negativa porque ella era mi hermana, ¡no cualquier mujer!.

Saque mi ropa y me meti en la bañera... note que yo no la volvi a llenar con agua, así que está es la que Rin había usado, la que uso para lavar su cuerpo.. hace unos minutos ella estaba desnuda aqui también; el color en mis mejillas subio de nuevo, es que por el amor a Dios, ES MI HERMANA, pero no lo podia controlar no podia, ¿qué haria cuando estuviera en la cama con ella?, suspire sonoramente, no queria salir de allí pero obseve como habían pasado 20 minutos. Sali de mala gana, se me había olvidado llevar la pijama... genial... volvi a mi habitación y la encontre mirando mis cuadernos, al observarme con la toalla se sonrojo y salio rapidamente de la habitación.

- ya puedes entrar- ella estaba sentanda en una silla admirando algunos cuadros que habían en las paredes.

- nee Len... ¿tú compones?- oh... seguro vio mis partiduras al revisar mis cuadernos.

- si, mis amigos y yo estabamos en un grupo, ellos me enseñaron casi todo claro el profesor de musica también se lleva credito- le respondi mientras entrabamos en mi habitación, ella se acomodo en mi cama.

- ya veo- - se recosto, en ese instante vi como la camisa que tenia se subia dandome la vista de sus gluteos.

- estás segura que quieres que duerma contigo... mira que el suelo no suena tan malo y la cama es un poco pequeña y...- ella me miro suplicante, simplemente calle y me acomode también en la cama mientras arropaba a ambos con las cobijas.

- te amo Len, este es el mejor dia de mi vida- susurro suavemente mientras pasaba sus brazos para abrazarme por la espalda, senti que iba a morir de un paro cardiaco.

- me alegro de haberte encontrado Rin- note como ya se había quedado dormida y la envidiaba, yo no podria hacerlo tan fácilmente como ella.

y en efecto, estuve despierto por dos horas más, cambie de posición varias veces preferiblemente dandole la espalda a ella porque cuando estaba de su lado podia verla respirar tranquilamente, podia ver como su pecho crecia y se contraria, sus labios, su cabello que estaba desorganizado pero que le daba un toque muy sensual, soy un maldito enfermo, pensaba mientras admiraba la belleza de ese ser, y en mi contemplación cai dormido.

Me desperto el olor a huevos fritos, al abrir mis ojos aún la vi junto a mi, me levante de inmediato y fui a la cocina corriendo, allí vi a mi Papá cocinando, él me sonrió, yo sólo puse una cara de desagrado total, lo mire enojado, él se extraño mucho por mi reacción.

- Buenos dias hijo ¿sucede algo?- pregunto mientras empezaba a servir el desayuno, para dos naturalmente.

- tenemos que hablar- dije seriamente mientras él apagaba el fogon.

- claro...- se volteó a mirarme.

- ¿porqué no me dijiste que tenía una hermana Gemela?- pregunte sin rodeos mientras el se sorprendia, y luego su vista volteó hacia otro lado.

- ¿cómo lo supiste?- pregunto.

- me la encontre, ayer...- él volvió a mirarme pero esta vez aterrado.

-¿está aqui en esta ciudad?- intento evadirme el tema pero igual le respondi con un movimiento de cabeza que si- no puede ser- dijo mientras ponia una mano en una mesa cercana.

- no evadas mi pregunta ¿porque lo hiciste?- mi voz sonaba decepcionada, el esquivaba mi mirada.

- no queria verlas... a ninguna... el verlas me era doloroso por eso le menti a las dos- confeso por fin mientras su voz sonaba melancolica.

Luego de eso hubo un silencio absoluto, sólo volvi a mi cuarto y me acoste de nuevo, ella seguia dormida, la abraze fuertemente, ¿quién no queria ver a este ángel?, ¿porqué abandonarle y mentirle de esa forma?, ¿porqué hizo que sufriera?, senti como Rin se empezaba a mover y abrio sus ojos lentamente.

-Buenos dias- me dijo sonriendo, yo le sonrei igual.

- Buenos dias princesa- dije esto inconciente pero luego abri los ojos sorprendido, así le decia yo cuando despertaba a su lado.

- Len...- ella me sonrio emocionada.

- empiezo a recordar lentamente, me hace feliz- la abraze de nuevo y estampe un pequeño beso en su frente.

- huele rico...- murmuro pero por la cercania pude escucharla.

- ignoralo- dije yo, la aprete más fuerte contra mi, no queria que Rin viera a ese hombre pero al parecer el no tenía esos planes.

- Len... por favor dejame contarte todo- entro a mi habitación yo la oculte con mis cobijas, Rin quedo en estado de shock al oirlo.

- ya oi lo suficiente- le dije mientras ella se aferraba a mi.

- no es que yo no quisiera a tu hermana, yo la amo pero... no queria verla porque cada vez que la veia me era más dificil separarme de ella igual para ti, siempre sufrias cuando se iba de tu lado, el matrimonio con tu madre no funciono y era una tortura vernos siempre, y cada vez que se parecia más y más a su madre, así que cuando tuviste el accidente les dije que habías muerto para no tener que verlas, y no seguir lastimandonos mutuamente- Rin empezó a llorar en silencio, yo estaba enojado demaciado enojado.

- Eres un mal padre, me quitaste a la persona que yo más queria por tu propio egoismo- mi voz sonaba pesada y triste, pude escuchar como ella empezo a sollozar.

-Len...- me llamo él mientras se acercaba- perdoname por favor...- dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

- ¿vas a ir a verla?- le pregunte seriamente, el quito su mano.

- no lo sé... yo quisiera pero... es muy dificil para mi, ella debe odiarme- me confeso, un sollozo más fuerte se oyo, está vez al estar más cerca él pudo oirlo.

Sin decir nada me quito las sabanas de encima descubriendo los cuerpos de ambos, ella lloraba en mi pecho mientras yo la aferraba más fuerte, queriendola proteger y quitar esa tristeza que tenía.

- Rin... estabas aqui...- dijo él, Rin no se movia ni un milimetro no decia nada, sólo se escuchaba como lloraba y lloraba desconsolada.

Él salio de la casa corriendo, Rin se quedo llorando por un buen rato, cuando por fin se calmo entro al baño, se ducho rapidamente y se puso la ropa del dia anterior, Yo preparé otro desayuno, algo que no fuera huevos, cuando ella de mi habitación le sonrei me fui a bañar rapidamente para no hacerla esperar mucho, luego desayunamos juntos, no había dialogo todo era silencio.

-Rin...- mencione su nombre y ella me miro.

- ¿si?- pregunto ella, su voz sonaba un poco ronca.

- no importa lo que pase... tu y yo estaremos siempre juntos, no dejaré que nos vuelvan a separar ¿de acuerdo?- ella me sonrió.

- eso es obvio Baka-Len, sólo te necesito a ti- Me sonrió calidamente, una sonrisa que no era fingida, una sonrisa de felicidad, mi corazón se estremecio... de verdad era hermosa.

Terminamos nuestro desayuno y caminamos juntos hacia el instituto, juntos... como siempre debio ser.

* * *

><p>Les tengo una canción 8D! watch?v=zQoMZ5rSiIA&list=LLJsqMR3pF_JVUEyV2rpMCwA&index = 21&feature=plpp_video Es de Cul, es una nueva Vocaloid... bueno salió a la vente diciembre :3, para los que vieron Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica entenderan la canción (?)

y porque la canción?, porque porque yo de verdad soy una idiota que no puede controlar sus vicios -3-, me di cuenta que por estar Kagaminecestiando le reste importancia a mi uni, así que prometo estudiar más duro Dx!

y aqui les traigo el segundo Cap~me quedo un poco raro... largo... y adoro hacer Len pov... aunque yo sea una chica... por dentro soy un macho gar (?) y me identifico más con los niños xDD! espero hacer más Rin povs (?), porque la historia no se pone buena si no es de su lado de la historia :c!

Gracias por los Reviews, aunque sólo fueron dos se los agradesco c;

Lillianne se despide


	3. Cuidandote

Rin pov:

Caminabamos juntos a la escuela, de vez en cuando me detenia para ver una que otra tienda, luego de que llegaramos recorde que no había ido a hacer el proyecto con Luka, Así que fui a su asiento y me disculpe un monton de veces.

- no te preocupes Rin, estabas indispuesta y ocupada, al final podemos hacerlo hoy o mañana no te preocupes- decia sonriendome, ella es tan amable.

- de acuerdo, te prometo que no vuelve a pasar- le dije mientras volteaba de dirección hacia mi puesto, pude ver como Len hablaba con Miku, esa chica no me agradaba, bueno en el salón sólo me agrada Luka y algunas veces Meiko, aunque con Meiko eh tenido muchas peleas.

- oh chibi-Rin ¿ya terminaste tan pronto de hablar con Luka? - me hablo la chica de cabello aguamarina sonriendome... ¿qué le pasaba?.

- no me gusta que me digan chibi-Rin y si ya termine de hablar con ella- me sente en mi asiento pero ella volvió a hablarme con su chillona voz.

- pero ese apodo es adorable ¿cierto Len?- en ese instante me enfureci, apenas y conoce a Len y ya está con esas confianza para llamarlo por su nombre.

- si lo es, pero si no le gusta no deberias llamarle así- dijo Len en un tono sereno, volteé a verlos y él le sonreia, eso me molesto mucho pero lo deje pasar por alto.

- uff, pero es que Rin es tan pequeña en TODOS los aspectos, por eso nos gusta decirle así- okei ella se referia a mis pechos, eso no se lo iba a pasar.

- yo todavia estoy en crecimiento y tampoco es que tengas cosas muy grandes que digamos- Ella puso una cara desafiante, Len se puso un poco incomodo, al parecer una batalla se iba a desatar entre esa chica negi y yo.

- CHIBI-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN- senti como un peso habia caido encima mio, reconoceria a esa estupida voz en cualquier lugar, era la persona que más detestaba en este lugar.

- Dell... - dije sin muchos animos, él chico tapaba mi cara con sus brazos... si estaba abrazandome, no hacia mucho esfuerzo para safarme si lo hacia él nunca me soltaria.

- ¿me extrañaste?, como ya sabes estaba suspendido por mi travesura con el borrador- dijo mientras al fin me soltaba, no le mostre resistencia ya sabía su juego a él le gustaban las chicas dificiles.

- si lo sé, por tu culpa a mi también me dejaron en el salón de castigos- lo mire con fastidio, Dell poso su mirada en la persona que estaba atras de mi.

- Chibi-Rin... no lo vas a creer pero te clonaron y tú Clon está detrás de ti- dijo pasmado, bufe con la tonteria que dijo pero la risa de Len me hizo voltear.

- no soy su Clon- mi hermano miraba divertido al chico de cabello blanco- soy Kagamine Len- se presento mientras le extendia la mano.

- soy Honne Dell- hizo lo mismo mientras se daban un apreton de manos.

- al parecer eres muy amigo de Rin- menciono Len mientras yo me levantaba.

- Eso no es cierto, este tipo es un fastidio nunca sería amiga de él- supongo que tenía una cara bastante enojada.

- oh no~, yo soy algo más intimo de Rin- iba a reclamarle pero él se me adelanto.

Me abrazo y me dio un beso en los labios, aprovecho que abri mi boca para hablar e insertarme su asquerosa lengua, en ese momento intente safarme como podia de él pero me tenía agarrada muy fuerte; no sé porque en ese momento mire a Len suplicante para que me ayudara y así lo hizo, como pudo le separo de mi y le estampo un puño en su mejilla.

- ¡ no toques a Rin, maldito!- al parecer se le iba a tirar encima pero le detuve.

- calmate... no vale la pena- lo tome del brazo para que se relajara un poco, aunque por dentro estaba tan feliz de que me defendiera pero Dell no se iba a quedar así como así.

- así que Chibi-Rin ya no se puede defender sóla y necesita de un Clon que le ayude- se levanto riendose.

- Yo no necesito que nadie me defienda- le conteste mientras agarraba con más fuerza a Len, sentía que su enojo crecia.

- ya basta Dell- dijo Kaito mientras se metia en medio.

- no debes meterte en más problemas Dell, ya estuviste suspendido ahora podrian expulsarte, no abuses de tu suerte- Meiko fue la que hablo y no era mentira, Dell siempre se metia en problemas, y por ahí derecho me metia en problemas a mi.

- de acuerdo pero esto no se queda así- se retiro a su asiento, me alegre de que es tipo estuviera al otro lado del salón, el profesor lo cambio porque no soportaba mis peleas con él.

- tranquilo Len- le sonreia mientras se sentaba de nuevo, aunque ahora tenía una cara enojada se veia tan tierno.

- no dejes que ese tipo se te acerque- me susurro yo asenti con una hermosa sonrisa, no sé porque pero Len siempre me hacia sonreir.

Luego de ese incidente el profesor entro y al ver la aparente paz que había se asusto ya que normalmente al entras había mucho ruido, luego nos hablo un poco de su clase para luego conversar de otros temas más entretenidos. Dell y Len sólo se miraban con desprecio, ahora Dell se había ganado un nuevo enemigo. Al tocar el timbre Hatsune se acerco a nosotros muy alegre con su bento en mano.

- entonces... ¿vamos a almozar?- yo la mire extrañadamente, luego comprendi que le hablaba a Len, en ese momento me enoje muchisimo y trate de irme lo más rapido posible pero Len me tomo de la muñeca.

- se me olvido decirte que Miku-san nos invito a comer con ella y sus amigos- espera.. invito?, será que lo invitaron a él, igual yo no tenía bento tampoco dinero porque no fui a casa a recogerlo así que supongo que hoy no almozaré.

- ah si, supongo que no tienes dinero ni tampoco Bento así que compraremos algo en la cafeteria- me sonrió pero igual seguia molesta.

- yo estaré bien no te molestes- me solte e intente huir de nuevo pero de nuevo me atrapo.

- ¿cómo que no me moleste? necesitas comer bien así que vamos a comprarlo ya, luego te alcanzo Miku-san- le dijo a ella mientras yo pataleaba, no queria comer, estaba furiosa, no queria comer con esa chica ni con ninguno de sus amigos.

- ¡sueltame!, de verdad no tengo hambre ¡Len, Sueltame!- el me apretaba fuertemente la muñeca, claro sin llegar a lastimarme sólo lo suficiente para que no me escapara.

Al llegar a la cafeteria sólo hicimos una fila pequeña, pero luego se fue agrandando más y más y es que al ver que el menú sorpresa era una hamburguesa todos se emocionaron, era lo único delicioso allí, luego de comprar nuestra comida y bebidas nos dirigimos hacia el Jardín que estaba dentro de los predios del instituto, allí estaba la insoportable chica Negi, Meiko y Kaito, este ultimo comia un helado, Luka y un chico de cabellos violetas, al lado había una chica de cabello verde, yo la conocia como Gumi Megpoid, luego Miku nos saludo y Len me obligo a sentarme a su lado todos me miraban extrañados, luego Luka se me acerco y me ofrecio algo de Sushi que traia, el ambiente era un poco tenso.

- entonces ¿quienes son sus nuevos amigos?- pregunto el chico de cabellos violetas, todos lo miraron con cara de incredubilidad.

- Él es el chico nuevo, se llama Kagamine Len y ella... bueno ella estudia con nosotros desde hace muchos años, su nombre es Kasane Rin ¿enserio no la conoces?- el que dijo esto fue Kaito mientras hacia un poco de enfasis en conoces, seguro le habían hablado de mi.

- oh si Kasane-san es una leyenda pero nadie me la había presentado... mucho gusto Kagamine-kun, yo soy Kamui Gakupo-, voy en tercero así que no conosco mucho a los de Segundo- dijo sonriendo, así que si le habían hablado de mi.

- mucho gusto, nee Rin no sabía que eras una leyenda- una gotita salio de mi frente... Len es tan inocente de mi reputación pero ya se enteraria.

- Yo no sé porque me consideran una leyenda, sólo soy alguien normal- no sé si normal me defina pero tenía que decir algo.

- ya veo, no te conosco a ti ¿podrias presentarte?- se dirigio a Gumi, ella se sonrojo al instante.

- soy Megpoid... Gumi Megpoid, es un placer Kagamine-Kun- dijo ella apartando su mirada un poco timida, así no se comportaba ella, una Gumi normal haria una presentación para que nunca se olvidaran de ella.

- puedes decirme Len, yo te dire Gumi ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió, creo que esa chica estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-cuentanos más sobre ti Len- ya decia yo que está chica llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablar, Negi-chan no soportaba estar ni cinco minutos estando callada.

Len empezó a hablar de su vida en su otra ciudad, todos le ponian atención, hablo un poco de sus amigos y amigas, de su escuela de como pertenecia a una banda e incluso habían abierto algunos conciertos pero tuvo que dejarlo cuando se mudo acá, allí me empezaron a dar ganas de oir a Len cantar, de pequeños cantabamos juntos pero voz debia ser distinta ahora.

- waaaaaaaaaaa que genial, nosotros tenemos una banda ¿quieres unirte?- obvio la que dijo esto fue Miku, vaya... al parecer está chica queria tener a mi hermano al lado de ella ¿le abra gustado?.

- ¿de verdad puedo?- pregunto él ilusionado, seguro le gusta mucho cantar.

- ¡Claro! como te dije necesitamos una mascota- Meiko después de mucho rato hablo.

- yo no quiero ser la mascota- dijo el chico indiferente.

- Meiko... de verdad te puedes unir al club incluso Rin también puede- Todos con excepción de Gakupo, Luka y Len miraron a Kaito queriendolo asesinar.

- No gracias Shion- le respondi inmediatamente, no me interesaba unirme a un club de musica, tampoco estar con ellos, si Len queria el podia hacerlo.

- Rin...- susurro él mirandome tristemente ¿acaso me iba a poner una cara de cordero degollado?.

- si- dije intentando no mirarlo pero luego me encontre con la mirada de Kaito y luego con la de Luka... me sentia entre la espada y la pared.

- vamos unete, nos divertiremos mucho ¿si?- su mirada no era la de un cordero degollado, era la de un perrito suplicando, así tan tierno que no pude negarme.

- esta bien, pero si no me gusta me salgo- dije yo mientras volteaba mi cara, Meiko, Miku y Gumi soltaron un suspiro.

- Bien entonces Mañana les mostraremos el salón en donde nos reunimos y nos muestran sus talentos- dijo Meiko un poco aburrida, estupido Len en lo que me mete.

- de acuerdo- Len sonrió con entusiasmo haciendo que todos se ruborizaran por un momento, este chico tiene una sonrisa irresistible.

Luego de que el timbre sonara volvimos todos al salón, e inmediatamente Len fue rodeado por Gumi, Neru, Miki e Ia, me enoje un poco así que me levante a hablar con Luka sobre nuestro proyecto, cuando el Maestro entro volvi a mi asiento y recibimos a la clase normal pero una nota sobre mi asiento me llamo la atención.

_**"Estás en grandes problemas, Tú Mamá se enojo mucho y mi Papá también"**_

Esa nota sólo la pudo enviarTeto, tendre que volver a Casa, no tenía ropa limpia porque dormi en la casa de Len y también para afrontar mis problemas, no queria ver a ninguno de los dos, tal vez después pueda volver donde Len, queria estar con él y no en esa farsa de hogar, mi familia estaba con Len; las clases pasaron rapidamente, odiaba eso pero igual tendria que irme.

- Len...- él me miro curioso- tengo que ir a casa pero... ¿luego puedo ir a tu casa?- él me sonrió tiernamente.

- por supuesto pero... ¿puedo ir contigo?- me pregunto, seguramente el queria ver a Mamá pero no podia permitir que la viera con ese tipo en casa.

- preferiria ir sóla, otro dia puedes venir- le comente mientras iba lentamente hacia mi hogar.

Él camino fue demaciado corto para mi gusto, sólo llegue en quince minutos, al entrar a la casa vi como mi Mamá estaba sentanda en el sillón junto a ese tipo.

-Bienvendida Se-ño-ri-ta- dijo separando las silabas, eso sólo lo hacia cuando estaba enojada.

- ¿qué quieres?- pregunte con desgana.

- ¿porqué no viniste anoche?- pregunto ella levatandose del sillon.

- pase la noche en la casa de un chico- le dije sin mucho animo, luego de eso ella me abofetió.

- RIN! Sólo tienes 17 años ¿en qué piensas? - me dijo ella alterada.

- no hize nada malo- eso era verdad, sólo dormi con mi hermano, me lleve mi mano a la altura de la mejilla.

- Rin-chan... - esa voz me dio escalofrio- ya no vamos a permitir este tipo de conducta de parte tuya, así que hemos decidido tomar medidas- al decir con eso se acercaba a mi, yo por inercia retrocedi.

- Lamento tener que acceder a esto Rin, pero tu padre..-

- no es mi padre- dije antes de que continuara.

- ¡TU PADRE Y YO YA NO SOPORTAMOS ESTÁ CLASE DE COMPORTAMIENTOS!- me grito fuertemente, de verdad estaba muy enojada- ya me harte de que nos desprecies y no nos consideres parte de tu familia, ellos sólo te han brindado una familia, no como tú padre que nisiquiera te quiere ver- al decir eso recorde la escena de está mañana, es verdad mi Padre no me queria sólo Len me apreciaba.

- Eso no me importa, ese señor no es mi Padre, Teto no es mi hermana y tu los prefieres antes que a mi- le dije mientras ese tipo me agarraba del brazo.

- Rin, nosotros nos preocupamos por ti, no es justo que nos pagues de esa manera, así que vas a aprender por las buenas o por las malas- al decir por las malas mi miedo se incremento.

- ¡DEJAME!- Grite como pude mientras me agarraba más fuerte, haciendome daño incluso, y me arrastro hacia mi cuarto.

Una vez allí saco el cinturon y me quito la ropa, sólo quede en ropa interior, él empezó a pegarme fuertemente dejandome varias marcas en el cuerpo, yo empeze a llorar por el dolor que me provocaba pero al parecer eso no le importaba, sólo sonreia, su estupida sonrisa era lo que más me dolia ¿acaso disfrutaba verme sufrir?.

- que hermosa eres Rin-chan- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi, al parecer verme desnuda le excito.

- ¡ALEJATE!- él me tomo de las manos y me amarro contra el barandal de la cama, yo sólo lloraba no queria que esa persona me tocara.

- lastima que tu madre está en la sala, pero si no estuviera aqui- paso su asquerosa lengua por mi mejilla- te haria de todo...- concluyo mientras empezó de nuevo a pegarme con aquel cinturon, incluso más fuerte que antes.

Continuo haciendome daño por otros diez minutos más, luego salió y me encerro con llave dejandome allí sóla, segui llorando por un buen rato, no tenian derecho a hacerme eso, dormi por pura fatiga.

* * *

><p>Len pov:<p>

Después de que Rin se fuera me quede un rato más hablando con esa chica Neru, era alguien agradable, luego camine hacia mi casa, me pregunto si mi Padre ya estaria en casa, luego de entrar note que la casa estaba vacia, por alguna razón estaba extrañando a Rin, llevaba un dia con ella y ya extrañaba que estuviera lejos mio, pero eso será por poco tiempo ya que ella me dijo que volveria ¿cierto?; me tranquilize a mi mismo y organize un poco la casa y mi habitación, luego me puse a hacer la cena, una sopa de verduras estaria bien, pasaron varias horas Y Rin seguia sin aparecer; el timbre sono y corri a abrir la puerta, pero no era Rin, era mi Papá que no estaba en buenas condiciones, bueno estaba con la ropa de está mañana y borracho.

- ¡Papá! oh dios ¿qué hiciste?- lo entre rapidamente y lo acomode en su cama, pronto se quedo dormido, seguro aún no se cree que me encontre a Rin y que dijera todo eso delante de ella sin saberlo.

Espere a que él se despertara pero nada, tampoco había rastro de Rin incluso ya eran más de las doce, así que me fui a dormir, no creo que ella venga ahora, seguramente Mamá no la dejo venir o la castigaron por nisiquiera avisar que se iba a quedar conmigo.

Al despestarme e ir a la cocina note que mi Papá estaba en el baño vomitando, él no era muy fuerte con las resacas, le di un poco de café para que se recuperara además de hacerle el desayuno, luego preparé dos bentos, uno para mi y otro para Rin, ella me dijo que suele comer comida de la cafeteria y eso no es bueno para ella, Cuando mi Papá termino de desayunar me miro un poco triste.

- ¿porqué no me dijiste que Rin estaba contigo?- me pregunto, como le daba la espalda me volteé a verle.

- Porque si la veias seguro le ibas a mentir de nuevo y ella no merece que le digan mentiras- le dije sin más, seguia estando enojado por lo que dijo.

- No quiero que me odie- me dijo mientras ponia sus manos sobre su cabeza.

- si no querias eso... ¿porqué no la veias? ¿porqué le mentiste?- pregunte yo un poco ironico.

- tú no me entiendes Len, no entiendes mis sentimientos- dijo él mientras se levantaba de la mesa donde desayunaba- pero hize mal, yo me disculparé y haré que me quiera de nuevo... lo que sea- dijo decidido, al parecer al fin actuaba como un adulto.

- espero que lo puedas lograr, Rin está muy lastimada- le dije mientras tomaba mis cosas para darme un baño.

- tú me apoyaras ¿verdad?- me dijo esperanzado, la verdad es que yo no queria que Rin le odiara, era nuestro Padre después de todo, asenti con mi Cabeza y él me sonrió- bueno, ya me tengo que ir, tendre un buen regaño porque ayer no fui- me dijo riendose un poco.

- Adios Papá- me despedi y entre al baño.

Después de tener todo listo salí de mi casa hacia el instituto, como estaba vez Rin no se paraba para ver las tiendas llegue en 10 minutos, entre y vi que todos estaban alborotados, varia gente me saludo, luego divise a Dell, ese tipo... le odiaba por haber besado a la fuerza a Rin, de hecho empeze a odiarlo desde que la abrazo tan familiarmente, no sé exactamente porque ¿serán celos de hermano?, me sente en mi asiento mientras que Miku, Neru y Gumi se me acercaron a entablar dialogo conmigo, no me opuse, ellas me distraian de mis pensamientos, pero aún así estaba preocupado, sólo miraba la puerta esperando que aquella rubia entrara. Pero entro el profesor, Ri no había venido, las chicas se habían retirado de mi lado, y él profesor empezó a hablar, vi que era Kiyoteru-sensei, él me recibio cuando llegue, pude ver como miraba por la ventana, está vez intente mirar yo también, pude divisar a mi rubia favorita caminando lentamente con su mirada triste, quize levantarme de mi asiento, saltar por la ventana y sacarle una linda sonrisa pero me contuve; luego pauso su charla el sensei, al parecer esperaba a que Rin llegara.

- Señorita Kasane, llega tarde de nuevo- al parecer ya era una rutina para él.

- lo siento sensei- dijo ella con voz apagada, senti tristeza de sólo verla, queria ir a abrazarla en ese mismo instante.

- tome asiento- al decir esto empezó a copiar algunas cosas en el tablero.

- Rin... ¿pasa algo?- le pregunte cuando se sento en su puesto.

- no...- recibi una respuesta friamente.

- ¿porqué no viniste a casa ayer?- ella no me miro, sólo ponia atención a lo que decia el profesor, me desespere en ese momento, queria verle sus hermosos ojos azules.

- me castigaron y no pude salir- finalmente me respondio, su tono de voz sonaba demaciado triste.

- ya veo...- ya no pude hacer ninguna conversación alguna con ella.

Note como Luka tenía su mirada preocupada en ella, Luka es una buena persona y parece que mi hermana se lleva bien con ella, según los comentarios que oi, Rin es famosa por ser una chica Tsundere, solitaria y suele meterse en muchos problemas, al parecer no le cae bien a mucha gente.

las clases pasaron rapidamente, Rin se levanto de su asiento y corrio rapidamente, Luka se le atraveso en el camino evitando que huyera.

- ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto la pelirosada mientras yo me acercaba.

- voy a la cafeteria- bajo su mirada.

- no te preocupes Rin, aqui tengo tu bento, no tendras que comer en la cafeteria- me acerque rapidamente, Rin me miró extrañadamente.

- ¿me hiciste un bento?- pregunto asombrada.

- claro, ya te dije que debes comer bien y la cafeteria no tiene la comida que tú necesitas- le dije sonriendo, ella me dedico una sonrisa.

- ¡Que bien!, ahora vamos al salón de musica a comer juntos- Rin cambio su cara inmediatamente cuando Luka dijo esto, ella le agarro el brazo y se la llevo arrastrada.

- al parecer hoy también comeran con nosotros- Kaito se me acerco mientras Meiko tomaba sus almuerzos.

- me gusta comer con varias personas- le confese mientras caminabamos haciendo donde fueron Luka y Rin, Gumi y Miku nos siguieron también.

Al llegar al cuarto pude ver como Rin estaba hablando con Gakupo, parece que mi hermana llamo la atención de ese chico, me acerque y tomamos asiento, luego de comer empezaron a mostrarnos varios instrumentos, luego vimos un salón aislado, donde habian microfonos, allí se usaba para grabar, me dio curiosidad todo, parecian ser un grupo bastante profesional.

- y ya luego grabamos las canciones y la pones en CD, hemos hecho algunos conciertos pero nada serio- concluyo Meiko, al parecer ella fundo este grupo con Kaito y Gakupo.

- ya veo- dijo Rin asombrada, al parecer el grupo si le gusto y eso me alegraba.

- ¿si te interesa permanecer aqui Rin?- pregunto el chico de cabellos morados, yo lo mire extrañado, al parecer le tomo bastante confianza a Rin.

- por el momento- dijo ella apenada.

- quedate Rin, nos vamos a divertir- Kaito menciono esto, al parecer las otras chicas ya se habían resignado a tener a Rin en su grupo.

- está bien- dijo ella mientras miraba hacia otra parte.

- genial- Luka llego y le abrazo, Rin emitió un quejido leve pero que alcanzamos a oir ella y yo - ¿te abraze muy fuerte?- pregunto ella preocupada.

- no, sólo me sorprendiste...- pero el adecir esto no me quede tranquilo, algo andaba mal.

- Rin... ¿segura?- le pregunte ella asintió pero aún no satisfecho con esto toque su espalda y ella se retiro inmediatamente con una cara de dolor.

- Rin... ¿te duele la espalda?- pregunto Luka pero Rin se aparto.

- no, no es nada...- al decir esto me desespere y me le acerque rapidamente, le levante la camisa sin que ella pudiera hacer algo y vi esas horrorosas marcas en su delicada piel.

- Rin... ¿quién te hizo esto?- pregunte muy enojado ella no respondio sólo agacho su mirada.

- Rin... te llevaré a la enfermeria inmediatamente- Luka la tomo delicadamente y se dirigio a la enfermeria.

Yo las segui, estaba muy enojado y preocupado, Rin se veia demaciado triste, al llegar a la enfermeria la enfermera Miriam al ver sus heridas me dijo que esperará afuera, luego de estar un rato afuera esperando senti como el timbre sono, no me importo en absoluto, al poco tiempo Luka me dijo que ya podia entrar, cuando entre vi que Rin tenia vendajes por todo su cuerpo ¿cómo es que apenas note que estaba lastimada?.

- tal vez te salgan algunos hematomas en unos dias- comento Miriam, Rin estaba mirando tristemente- te dare una crema para que se te quite rapido ¿está bien?- Rin asintió nuevamente.

- gracias de nuevo Miriam- dijo Ella mientras se levantaba,

- Rin... se que te haz peleado antes pero esto te lo hizo alguien mayor ¿verdad?- Rin se paralizo.

- ¿fue tu padrastro?- note como las lagrimas se acomulaban en su rostro, me acerque a ella y la abraze nuevamente, ella empezó a llorar en mi hombro.

- ¿me la puedo llevar a Casa, enfermera?- le pregunte, ella asintió mientras me daba una orden de salida para ambos.

- ire por sus maletas- se ofreció Luka mientras Rin iba detrás de ella.

- ¿me puede dar la dirección dónde vive Rin?- le pregunte, ella lo anoto en un papel y lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

El camino a mi casa fue silencioso, al llegar abraze de nuevo a Rin, luego la lleve cargada a mi habitación y la puse en mi cama besandole delicadamente la frente.

- duerme un poco por favor, ire a comprar un postre para que te animes ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió y se acomodo en la cama.

Sali de mi casa y tome el papel, tarde un poco en encontrarla pero al fin llegue a su casa, era algo grande con un jardin bastante bonito, toque la puerta educadamente y espere que me abrieran la puerta, un hombre de gran altura y cabello rojizo fue el que me abrió.

- ¿se te ofrece algo?- pregunto sin mucho interes.

- ¿es usted el señor Kasane?- le pregunte con una mirada fria.

- si, soy yo ¿pasa algo?- pregunto, yo sólo sonrei y le estampe mi puño en su cara haciendo aquel hombre cayera al suelo, no sé cuanta fuerza utilize, sólo saque todo lo que había en mi.

- ¡PERO QUE TE PASA MALDITO MOCOSO!- me grito parandose al instante.

- Cariño... ¿qué pasa?- una mujer rubia se acerco a la sala, cuando la vi entendi una cosa, ella era mi Madre, no es que la recordara o algo, pero era obvio ya que su enorme parecido con Rin la delataba.

- Este chico llego y me golpeó- dijo él intentando controlarse.

- ¿Len?- pregunto ella asombrada- no puede ser...- agrego mientras las lagrimas salian de sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas.

- Soy Kagamine Len... y tú te vas a arrepentir por haberte atrevido a tocar a mi princesa- agregue serio, estaba molesto, ambos parecian como si hubieran visto un fantasma, bueno practicamente lo era para ellos.

- jeje ¿es esto una broma?, estás muerto- él señor se acerco a mi mientras quedamos uno frente al otro- ¿o no?- su mirada desafiante me daba asco.

- no estoy muerto, estoy vivo y estoy aqui mismo- Le di un puño en el abdomen, eso no se lo esperaba, él se retorcio de él dolor, luego le di un rodillazo mientras intentaba reponerse, eso lo volvió a dejar en el suelo- como te dije te vas a arrepentir de haber lastimado a Rin- luego le di una patada en la interpierna.

- ¡PARA YA!- la que era mi Madre se arrodillo en el suelo con las manos a la altura de su cabeza y llorando desconsoladamente.

- Yo moria por conocerte Madre... pero si tu vas a dejar que alguien así lastime a Rin, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti- me retire rapidamente, mire hacia atras como esa mujer seguia llorando y ese tipo se levantaba, segui corriendo hasta poder huir de aquella casa apestosa.

Luego de caminar más despacio entre a una pasteleria y pedi un pastel de naranjas, eso le subiria el animo a mi princesa, pague y me dirigi hacia mi casa, al entrar pude ver que la sala estaba vacia, puse el pastel en la nevera y entre a la habitación, ella dormia profundamente, lucia muy tranquila, volvi a la cocina y empezé a cocinar la cena, al terminar la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a mi Padre por ella.

- oh huele rico~- dijo mientras entraba con una sonrisa y varias bolsas.

- ¿qué traes allí?- pregunte curioso.

- Bueno... tal vez no sé si este bien o si le gusten, pero le compre algunas cosas a Rin, no sé muy bien como empezar a hablarle ¿creera que le estoy comprando su perdon?, aaah~ ahora que lo pienso soy un idiota, me va a odiar mucho más- me rei por como se comportaba mi Papá, tal vez Rin se enfade pero yo haré que se le pase.

- se va a enojar~- dije en un tono jugeton- por cierto, ella está en mi habitación- al decir eso mi Padre se enderezo, al parecer no estaba listo para hablarle.

- ¿qué hago?- empezó a hablar bajo y desesperado.

- tengo que decirte algo...- murmure- El padrastro de Rin la golpeó- Mi padre puso una cara enojada.

-¿QUÉ?- grito él mientras se acercaba.

- así que no le toques bruscamente y no la hagas enojar ni irse de la casa, la vamos a cuidar ¿de acuerdo?- le pregunte, al parecer yo sonaba más adulto que él.

- Ese desgraciado... - mi Padre intentó controlarse lo más que pudo, Rapidamente entro en mi habitación, yo sólo lo segui por preocución - Rin... - murmuro suavemente, Rin se volteó suavemente y abrió los ojos lentamente.

- ¿papá?- susurro roncamente, al parecer seguia medio dormida.

- despierta... vamos...- mi padre le hablaba suavemente, ella lentamente se sento y nos miro curiosa, luego el ambiente se puso tenso.

- la cena está lista... vamos a comer- dije yo para romperlo, ambos asintieron y me siguieron.

Está seria una cena muy larga...

* * *

><p>Yo ya me había dado cuenta que cuando estoy en época de examenes es cuando me pongo más creativa :3, canto, dibujo, escribo y hago de todo menos estudiar XD, Aunque creo que hoy me fue muy bien en mi parcial , eso espero o no tendre internet nunca o_ó.<p>

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, hoy cuando estudiaba (enrealidad estaba durmiendo), me inspire y me dije nota mental: actualizar hoy.

espero les agrade el tercer Cap, y odien al Padrastro de Rin 8D!, en el proximo cap espero poner el porque Rin es tan solitaria y odio a casi todo el mundo.


	4. divirtiendote

Rin pov:

Al despertar senti la voz de mi Padre, la reconoci, abri los ojos y pude visualizarlo - ¿Papá?- dije de modo inconciente.

-despierta... vamos...- me hablo suavemente, yo me sente en la cama y lo visualize mejor, atras en la puerta estaba Len, luego mi Padre se puso incomodo y un ambiente tenso se podia sentir.

- la cena está lista... vamos a comer- asenti levemente, mi padre se dirigio hacia la mesa y yo los segui con la cabeza gacha, una parte de mi estaba realmente incomoda y otra estaba feliz.

- Hoy vamos a comer estofado- Len trajo los platos a la mesa mientras servia nuestra cena, mi Papá tomo asiento en una silla y me miraba con curiosidad, yo sólo lo imite.

Luego de empezar a comer los tres estabamos en un silencio absoluto, sólo se oian el sonido de las cucharas, yo estaba un poco impaciente de que alguien dijera algo, Len miraba a nuestro padre con algo de insistencia, y él le devolvia la mirada, a ratos creia que podian hablarse con los ojos.

- Y... ¿cómo les fue en la escuela?- pregunto mi Padre, al parecer intentaba hacer algo de conversación, pude ver como Len se daba una palmada en la cabeza, yo me rei ante este hecho.

- Papá... ¿no quieres hablar de otra cosa?- dijo Len con un regaño disimulado y sus dientes apretados.

- está bien... Rin... sé que no eh sido el mejor padre del mundo y que me equivoque pero yo de verdad te quiero y no quiero que me odies- dijo él con la cabeza gacha, podia sentir dolor en sus palabras- por favor perdoname por lo que hize, igual tú Len, sólo estaba pensando en mi mismo, soy un egoista, ahora sólo buscaré el bien de ambos, por favor disculpemen por mi conducta- senti como si lagrimas invisibles salieran de sus ojos y en mi corazón no había odio hacia mi Padre, yo lo entendia... realmente lo entendia.

- lo intentaré- dije suavemente obvio no lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente, Len me sonrió mientras mi Padre se abalanzo sobre mi para darme un abrazo.

- gracias hija- yo correspondi timidamente al abrazo me sentia feliz, al fin había logrado que mi Padre me abrazara, me había hecho mucha falta.

- nee Padre... ¿me vas a contar la historia?, si recuerdas tengo amnesia y varios vacios de recuerdos- dijo Len tocandose la cabeza, él se separo de mi y fue hacia la sala, yo lo segui y me sente en uno de los muebles.

- Es algo largo, así que sientesen comodos- Len trajo pastel y lo particiono en tres pedazos los cuales puso en un pequeño plato a mi me dio el más grande, tome el tenedor que Len me dio y comi con algo de gusto, hace rato no comia un pastel de naranjas, y este sabía especialmente delicioso.

- que bueno que te guste- Len me sonrió, yo me ruborize un poco, es verdad que hace poco había recordado que yo amo las naranjas.

- está delicioso- le dije, él se sento a mi lado, estabamos en el sillón de dos puesto mientras mi Padre en uno de un sólo lugar.

- Por donde empezar... supongo que por el principio ¿no?, Pues cuando ustedes tenían masomenos cinco años, su madre y yo empezamos a tener diferencias, ella casi siempre estaba en casa pero luego empezó a frecuentar varios clubs, un dia se olvido de ustedes en un centro comercial, al preguntarle en que estaba pensando ella me salco a relucir que yo pasaba toda mi vida trabajando, y aunque era verdad no pensaba que debia disminuir mi tiempo de trabajo, luego empezamos a ser más distantes, cualquier cosa que yo hacia ella me gritaba, luego un amigo me conto que la vio salir con otro hombre así que un dia la segui y efectivamente la encontre con otro hombre, después vino una pelea interminable para el divorcio y ambos acordamos quedarnos con uno de ustedes para no tener que estar sólos, y visitarlos en fechas especiales, Luego ella se caso de nuevo y supe que le cambio el apellido a Rin, yo intente reclamar algo pero no pude hacer nada, así pasaron varios años y era más dificil ver a Rin- Dijo esto ultimo en un susurro.

- creo que ya te entiendo, se parecen demasiado- menciono Len, yo me senti un poco mal, sólo por parecerme a mi madre me había abandonado.

- Cuando Len sufrio el accidente yo estaba en un viaje, incluso cuando me llamaron a avisar me dijeron que estaba muerto, obvio que a su madre también la llamaron, cuando vine al hospital me enteré que no estabas muerto, estabas en coma y no sabían cuando ibas a despertar, no me preocupe de nada más así que no le avise nada a su madre, Cuando Len despertó vi la oportunidad para no volver a verla, si no iba a buscar a Rin, y si tampoco ella venia ver a Len, por eso tome esa estupida decisión- termino de decir, yo ya sabía la historia, Len sólo estaba pensativo.

- que fastidio- dijo mi hermano mientras recostaba su cabeza en la cabecera y suspiraba.

- y ahora Rin... ¿qué te hizo ese hombre?- me pregunto mi padre mientras yo lo miraba asustada, no queria decirle, el hecho de que Len se enterará me dio mucho panico, no queria que ninguno de los dos salieran heridos o algo así.

- ¿le dijiste?- pregunte temorosa de la respuesta, Len me miró serio.

- debe saberlo además ¿qué más te ah hecho?, cuentanos- él volvió a levantarse de la cabecera del sillón para quedar masomenos a mi altura.

- él me pego con un cinturon porque yo no no me comportaba como ellos querian- admite mirando hacia otro lado.

- Tsk- solto mi Padre con desagrado.

-hay algo más ¿cierto?- dijo Len mientras yo me ponia aún más nerviosa- cuentame- suplico mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.

- Cuando yo llegue a esa casa, me llevaba mal con mi hermanastra pero él me trataba bien, intentaba portarme bien, pero luego su comportamiento conmigo se volvió más meloso y se me insinuaba mucho, un dia casi... él.. intentó abusar de mi. si no fuer..-

- ¡ESE MALDITO!- Grito mi Padre levatandose precipitadamente del sillón enfurecido.

- continua Rin- dijo Len restandole importancia a la acción de mi Padre.

- Mi hermanastra me salvo, pero ella me trataba aún con más despreció, yo empezé a alejarme mucho, evitaba volver temprano a casa, luego mis compañeros de Clases empezaron a molestarme y también me aleje de ellos, asi que por eso estoy sóla casi todo el tiempo- concluyó Rin, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

- voy a ponerle una denuncia- dijo más calmado mi Papá.

- pero..- intente detenerlo pero Len no me dejo continuar.

- no importa, él ya no podra lastimarla, ahora nos tiene a nosotros- al decir eso mis lagrimas fluyeron, era verdad ahora no estaba sóla, me abalanze sobre Len y le abraze fuertemente.

- Leeeeeeen~- él se sorprendio de inmediato y al alzar mi mirada vi como se sonrojo un monton, me pregunto porque... no le di mucha importancia y me separé lentamente.

- Ahora debemos arreglar en donde vas a dormir- Mi Padre intento mantener la calma cambiando el tema.

- ¿puedo dormir con Len?- al momento de preguntar mi Padre puso una cara aterrada, no le preste mucha importancia- Len por favor- le pregunte a él, mientras intentaba evadir mi mirada.

- Rin, ya estás grande como para dormir con Len- dijo mi Padre, yo le dedique una mirada de tristeza- pero... ya que no hay más habitaciones supongo que estará bien por ahora- pude oir como Len solto un suspiro pero yo les sonrei a ambos.

- ya es tarde, ve a tomar un baño- me ordeno Len, yo sólo me levante pero recorde un par de cosas.

- no tengo ropa de dormir...- les comente pero al instante mi Padre ya había aparecido con un monton de bolsas.

- mira Rin, te compre varias cosas- saco varia ropa, demaciada para mi gusto, pude ver entre faldas, camisas, chaquetas, medias ¿hasta un traje de baño?- También esta adorable Pijama que tenia el logo de una aplanadora y me acorde que a ti y a Len le encantan las aplanadoras- Yo sonrei, era una pijama de dos piezas con la parte de arriba de tirantes.

- Gracias Papá- me hace feliz que tuviera ese gesto conmigo aunque si hubiera estado en una situación donde no lo necesitara seguramente se lo devolveria, pero no en estos momentos- y lo otro ¿hay vendajes?, tengo que limpiarme mis heridas- Len se levanto y empezó a buscar en varias partes sacando un boquitin de un cajon.

- aqui tienes- me lo extendio pero yo lo recibi.

- yo no puedo ponermelas sóla, así que me tienes que ayudar- entre rapidamente al baño mientras Len se quedaba inmovil con el botiquin en las manos.

Después de eso me quite suavemente mi ropa y vi como mi espalda estaba toda vendada, empezé a retirarlos suavemente, ahora estaba a salvo ¿cierto?, ya nadie me volveria a hacer daño, luego contemple mi cuerpo, ahora me veia horrorosa con esas marcas, suspire y recorde a Dell en ese momento, siempre supe que yo le gustaba por eso me molestaba, pero si me viera a ahora cambiaria de opinión, yo no era para nada linda, nunca me había visto como alguien hermosa, entre a la bañera y me relaje un poco, después de estar el tiempo suficiente limpiando mi cuerpo, tome una toalla y me seque suavemente para evitar lastimarme, tome la pijama y me la puse, no me puse ropa interior ya que siempre me estorbaba al dormir, salí secando mi cabello con la toalla, mi Padre ya se había acostado, al parecer su dia había sido pesado, tome las bolsas con las cosas que me compro y entre al cuarto de Len, quien estaba en su laptop.

- ¿qué haces Len?- pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado, él cerro la ventana en el momento en el que me acerque.

- estaba consultando como poner vendajes, soy un inexperto- yo rei ante eso, Len se portaba muy bien conmigo- ¿dónde esta la crema que te mando la enfermera?- pregunto levantandose.

- en mi mochila- Len fue y practicamente vacio mi mochila, hasta que la encontro, la tomo y se dirigio hacia a mi.

- ahora... qui..sa...- se sonrojo al intentar decir eso.

- si es tan vergonzoso está bien que no lo digas- dije yo mientras me volteaba y me quitaba la parte superior de mi pijama nueva.

Luego senti como aplicaba la crema por mi espalda, me estremeci un poco al sentir lo fria que estaba está pero luego fue subiendo la temperatura, la aplicaba por toda mi espalda de arriba abajo por todas las heridas, luego paso sus manos por mi cintura llegando a mi vientre, lo mire de reojo y note como estaba todo sonrojado, yo rei bajo, se veia tan adorable.

- Len... soy tu hermana no tienes porque avergonzarte- le dije suavemente pero el rubor incremento más en sus mejillas.

-¿ cómo no podria estar avergonzado de estar tocando a alguien tan hermosa?- me dijo con una voz muy seductora, yo me sonroje al instante ¿Len creia que yo era linda?.

- ¿de qué hablas?, yo no soy bonita- volteé mi cara hacia donde no viera la suya.

- Rin...- volteé por inercia pero rapidamente mis labios chocaron con los de él en un pequeño y fugaz beso.

- ¿Len?- pregunte asombrada.

- lo siento!, yo queria dartelo en la mejilla pero, te tú giraste y ...y..y - intentaba decir alterado.

- no importa, continua con los vendajes- mi cara estaba roja, por un minuto mi corazón se acelero tanto, y me sentia tan feliz que me hubiera besado.

Len termino de ponerme los vendajes y tomo una ducha rapida, al volver yo estaba usando la laptop para escuchar algo de musica de VY2, uno de mis cantantes favoritos , él se acerco y se acosto en la cama, pronto apague la laptop y me acoste a su lado abrazandolo, dormir con Len me hacia muy feliz, era como volver al pasado ojala y siempre pudiera dormir con Len además de despertar y lo primero que vea sea su rostro. Rapidamente me quede dormida, no sé exactamente cuanto tiempo, pero me desperte a las 3 de la mañana masomenos, Len estaba respirando fuertemente, pense que tenia una pesadilla e iba a moverlo un poco, pero luego senti como algo duro rozo con mi pierna. Al principio me sorprendi mucho y levante la cobija para ver que era, note que mi hermano tenía una erección... me alarme un poco y me ruborize hasta las orejas, ¡estabamos durmiendo en la misma cama y él estaba teniendo sueños eroticos!, ¿ es por esto que no debiamos dormir juntos?, la curiosidad de saber que soñaba me ganaba poco a poco, se veia sonrosado y jadeante, debia ser un sueño bastante agitado.

- Rin...- murmuro entre sueños yo estaba más que sorprendida ¿acaso él estaba soñando conmigo?.

"Len esta así por mi culpa, deberia ayudarle" fue el pensamiento que paso por mi cabeza, rapidamente saque esos pensamientos, ¿en qué pensaba?, pero... la curiosidad me gano, baje mi mano suavemente hasta su entrepierna y empezé a acariciar esa parte timidamente, un sonrojo se hizo presente en mi y unos debiles gemidos de parte de Len se hicieron presentes, eso me motivo a mover mi mano un poco más fuerte, pronto adentre mi mano por dentro de la ropa interior que tenía Len, al parecer él no pudo seguir resistiendolo y termino soltando sus fluidos en toda mi mano, rapidamente la retire y sali corriendo de la cama. Legue al baño y lave ese liquido rapidamente, ¿qué acaba de hacer?, lo había manoseado pero... pero.. él estaba soñando conmigo; Al volver a la cama me aleje lo más posible de él, ahora se veia tranquilo y sus respiración no estaba tan agitada, ya no pude dormir en esos momentos, así que cuando fueron las seis me levante a hacer el desayuno.

Hize una de las pocas que sabía hacer, hotcakes, busque los ingredientes y me las arregle, al poco tiempo note que mi Padre se levanto hacia al baño, yo continue con mi tarea, luego lo servi en tres platos y note como mi padre se acerco y se sento en una silla a mi lado.

- vaya... que madrugadores- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- si.. no te imaginas cuanto- senti que Len se levanto.

- ¿hoy es el dia de levantarse temprano?- pregunto de nuevo mi Padre, Len sólo me miraba entre confundido y aterrado.

- Buenos dias- le dije con una sonrisa algo incomoda.

- Bu..Buenos dias- él entro al baño y salió con su ropa ya puesta, yo ya habia terminado mi desayuno así que entre al baño también a asearme un poco, me cambie las vendas pero al parecer la pomada fue demaciado efectiva, ya casi no se veian las marcas que tenia.

Después de salir y ponerme algo de ropa que mi Papá me compro que consistia en una camisa amarilla con un short negro, además de unas medias negras que llegaban a mitad de mi muslos y por ultimo unos zapatos negros después de vestirme fui a la sala y me dedique a ver un poco de televisión, hoy era sábado, así que no tendria nada que hacer, Len se sento a un lado mio, parecia nervioso yo estaba igual, lo de está madrugada no lo debi de haber hecho, pero todo era culpa de él.

- ¿qué planes tienen para hoy chicos?- Los dos volteamos a ver a nuestro padre que ya se encontraba listo para irse con su traje y maletin.

- no tengo nada planeado- le conteste.

- quede de salir con unas amigas- contesto Len.

- ¿ya hiciste amigas tan rapido?- pregunto asombrado, yo volteé mi vista concentrandome en el aparato que emitia imágenes, de cierta manera me sentia mal que Len saliera con algunas chicas.

- Si, ellas dijeron que me mostrarian la ciudad y algunos lugares divertidos- menciono esto sin importancia.

- que se diviertan entonces, tengan- dijo mientras nos daba algo de dinero- por si necesitan algo, hasta la noche- luego de eso salió, yo me despedi con la mano y Len hizo lo mismo.

- si quieres puedes venir...- me dijo en un susurro.

- ¿quienes van a ir?- pregunte con un poco de intigra, más bien por saber con que idiotas se juntaria mi hermano.

- pues.. Miku-chan, Gumi, Akita Neru y ella dijo que traeria a una amiga, también Meiko va a venir tal vez lleve a Kaito...Luka me dijo que trataria de ir con su novio... y creo que ya- los contaba con los dedos.

- Luka...- cuando me la menciono recorde algo- eh! OLVIDE HACER EL PROYECTO CON ELLA- me levante desesperada, Len se rió un poco de mi desesperación.

- tranquila, aún hay tiempo para hacer tareas, entonces ¿vienes?- pregunto divertido.

- no tengo ganas...- dije sin animo, me volvi a recostar en el sillón e intenté dormir ya que aún era muy temprano.

- Deberias hacer amigos Rin...- me dijo en un tono bajo pero que pude escuchar bien.

- no quiero- dije mientras me enojaba un poco, no queria amigos, todos me odiaban y yo ya habia aceptado eso.

- pero es divertido, es preferible a estar sólo ¿no crees?- yo ya no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que decia- ¿Rin?- me llamo pero igual no respondi-¿me estás ignorando?-¡ Len acababa de ganar un premio!- Rin, si me sigues ignorando tendre que tomar medidas drasticas- dijo acercandose, yo no le preste atención, luego llego y me abrazo por detras soplando dentro de mi oido, me estremeci completamente y me sonroje.

- ¡NO HAGAS ESO!- le grite intentado apartandome de él pero me tenía bien agarrada.

- no hasta que me digas que vas a ir conmigo- segui resistiendome pero Len no me soltaba.

- ¡no quiero!- después de decir esto, utilizo un poco más de fuerza obligandome a caerme encima del mueble mientras él se acomodo encima de mi.

- va a ser muy divertido, vamos a hacer amigos juntos ¿de acuedo?- me decia con una sonrisa odiosa, yo me avergonze mucho por lo que acababa de hacer ya que estaba muy cerca mio y sus piernas estaban a cada lado mio mientras me sostenia fuertemente de las muñecas.

- de..de..de..de.. DE ACUERDO!- Grite mirando hacia otro lado, me daba verguenza mirarlo a los ojos.

- buena niña- me dijo mientras soltaba una de mis muñecas y empezaba a acariciar una de mis mejillas, yo lo miraba de reojo y note como posaba su vista en mis labios; Me sonroje aún más, luego senti como sus dedos empezaban a acariciarlos suavemente ¿Acaso me iba a besar?, mi corazón latia muy rapido, mis vista se había fijado en sus profundos ojos azules, sentia la necesidad de que lo que fuera a hacer lo hiciera rapido, la ansiedad se hizo presente, el tiempo me transcurria demaciado lento para mi gusto -Rin...- se acercaba lentamente hacia a mi, yo me quede estatica y cerre mis ojos, luego senti como besaba mi frente.

Luego de eso se levanto y se dirigió hacia su cuarto y se encerro, yo quede estatica tocando mi frente como idiota, me senti triste, demaciado triste, la decepción de que no me hubiera besado casi me hace llorar ¿qué me pasaba?.

Logre dormir un poco, luego Len me desperto, eran las 10 A.m, me dijo algo así como que terminara de arreglarme, así que me levante y me mire al espejo, tenía el pelo revuelto, luego me peine y me puse mi lazo que tanto me gustaba, me heche un leve maquillaje, algo que pusiera decente pero que no llamara la atención, luego de eso Len se me acerco y me puso unos pasadores de cabello en mi flequillo.

- ¡Listo!, así tu cabello no cubrira tus ojos cuando te muevas- me sonrió energicamente.

- ¿de dónde los sacaste?- pregunte un poco nerviosa.

- ¿eh?, oh, Papá los trajo en lo que te compro ayer- Luego de eso tomo mi mano y caminamos hacia el lugar donde quedaron de encontrarse.

Tomamos el tren, y nos bajamos en una estación bastante concurrida, luego de esono dirigimos hacia café, allí ya se encontraba Miku con Gumi y Kaito. Kaito extendio su mano para que lo pudieramos ver, aunque ya lo habiamos visto, nos acercamos lentamente pude notar la cara de desagrado de Gumi y Miku al verme.

- Hola Len, Hola Chibi-Rin- me saludo el de cabello azul, yo sólo mire desinteresadamente.

- Hola Bakaito- salude, note como se acercaba Meiko con cuatro helados.

- Hola Kaito, Miku, Gumi, y Meiko- dijo sonriendo Len.

-Hola Len- saludaron la chica Negi con la peliverde al mismo tiempo.

- Hola Rin, Len... tendre que ir por otros dos helados- dijo mientras entregaba los helados a Kaito y las chicas que estaban sentadas en una mesa.

- ¿te acompaño?- pregunte sin mucho interés, ella asintió y yo la segui.

- Y... ¿ porqué decidiste venir?- pregunto intentando poner un tema para romper la tensión que se había formado entre nosotras.

- Len me obligo- dije sin mucho interés, llegamos al mostrador donde vendian helados.

- ¿ustedes se conocian desde antes?... digo.. parecen bastante unidos- pregunto con un poco intriga.

- crei que Len les habia dicho- me entristeci un poco pero seguro nadie le había preguntado a él nada.

- es que no le hemos preguntando mucho sobre ustedes...- me dijo un poco apenada.

- no importa...- le conteste mientras venía el chico que nos atendia.

- ¿qué sabores quieren?- me pregunto a mi, supuse que serían dos.

- Quiero uno de naranja... tal vez a Len le gustaria uno de Banana- le mencione mientras el buscaba los sabores, luego los puso en bolita en un barquillo y me los entregaba.

- oh y deme dos sabores a Fresa- dijo la castaña al chico que atendia, el acato la orden dandole luego Meiko el Pago por los helados.

- Gracias por el helado- ya que ella había pagado senti la necesidad de agradecerle.

- no es nada- me sonrió, Meiko estaba actuando algo diferente, se veia muy formal.

Cuando nos acercamos de nuevo a los chicos que estaban en la cafeteria, pude divisar a Luka con un chico pelinegro, seguro ese era su novio, me quede viendolo y me pareció conocido, era bastante apuesto, vestia ropa gris con una chaqueta que tenia un corazón, eso ironicamente se me hizo muy masculino, estaba tomados de la mano y se veian muy felices, luego Luka me vio.

- ¡Rin!, no sabía que vendrias- me sonrio mientras se me acercaba.

- Bueno, yo tampoco sabía que vendria hasta hace unas horas-luego mire a Len y le entregue su helado.

- mmm... que rico...de Banana, tú si sabes que me gusta Rin - me sonrió mientras se comia su dichoso helado.

- cállate y come- le ordene mientras él obedecia.

- ya veo, así que te trajo Len- le sonrió a él y él le hacia la v con los dedos en señal de triunfo.

- ¿ustedes dos... planearon eso?- pregunte con una venita en la cabeza.

- ¿qué?, no es cierto- dijo Luka- ejem, Rin... te presento a mi novio Yuma- me señalo al chico pelinegro, él me extendio su mano.

- mucho gusto- yo le di la mano, pero algo en él chico me parecia muy familiar.

- el placer es mio- me dijo mientras me sonreia, el novio de Luka era demaciado guapo.

- ¿quién falta?- pregunto Gumi quien se levanto y disimuladamente mientras se acercaba a Len.

- sólo falta Neru-san, dijo que vendria con una amiga- le contesto mi hermano, yo sólo empezé a hablar con Yuma, era un chico divertido y maduro.

- no sabía que Luka-san tendria un novio tan simpatico- le dije mientras sonreia con mucha emoción, cualquiera pensaria que me gusto su novio.

- Gracias Rin, tu eres bastante interesante- me sonrió igual, cualquiera pensaria que me estaba coqueteando.

- y dime ¿qué edad tienes?- le pregunte para hacer un poco de conversación.

- Tengo 19 ¿y tú?- me respondio ligeramente.

- Tengo 17, igual que Luka- le sonrei de nuevo, era de esperarse de una chica tan linda y madura como Luka tener a alguien igual a ella.

Nos la pasamos charlando él y yo por quince minutos más,Luka no parecia molesta, comia su helado de fresa que le había dado Meiko, Yuma también lo comia, luego de eso llego Neru con su dichosa amiga que no resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que mi hermanastra Teto.

-disculpen por llegar tarde- dijo Neru acercandose con la peliroja, ambas nos mirabamos como si fueramos a asesinarmos la una a la otra.

- No importa- dijo Meiko mientras ambas terminaban de llegar.

- ¿quién es tu amiga Neru?- preguntó curioso Len.

- Soy Kasane Teto- se presento ella friamente, todos me miraron excepto Yuma.

- Soy Kagamine Len- Dijo mi hermano timidamente, volteé mi vista hacia él, no pude reconocer la expresión de su rostro, era algo entre apenado y molesto.

- Entonces ya podemos irnos...- pregunto Miku, todos asintieron y empezarón a seguirla.

El primer lugar que visitamos fue un parque que estaba en el centro, con muchos centros comerciales a los alrededores, entramos a uno y vimos una pelicula, hubo una gran revolución por la que escogeriamos, Miku, Teto y Neru querian una de romance, Gumi, Meiko y Kaito querian una de acción, Len, Yuma, Luka y yo permaneciamos parciales, personalmente sólo queria irme a mi casa.

Al final se dicidieron por una pelicula de terror, no sé como llegaron a esa decisión, luego vi el titulo de la pelicula "Actividad paranormal", me hize al lado de Yuma y Kaito, mientras que Len estaba en el medio de Miku y Neru, cada vez que pasaba algo que las asustaba se aferraban a Len, yo no gritaba aunque si me daba miedo, lo malo de estar al lado de dos parejas era que no había nadie que me abrazara.

Después de eso comimos hamburgesas en un local de Mcdonalds, estuvo bastante divertido cuando Gumi se peleo con el chico que atendia el mostrador, luego comimos otro helado él cual pago Kaito, la siguiente parada fue una tienda de ropa donde... nos hicieron vestir a todas trajes raros, incluyendome, a mi me hicieron vestir de maid, pero Luka y Meiko tuvieron que vestir trajes de baño, los chicos no parecian muy aburridos con eso, Miku se vistió de porrista en una local cercano, Gumi de piloto, Neru encontro de camarera y Teto intento con uno de beisbolista.

La ultima parada fue un local de videojuegos bastante grande, allí Gumi y Miku empezarón a competir en un juego de bailar pero quedaban empatadas, ambas eran bien habilidosas.

- Muy bien Hatsune!, esto sólo lo podemos arreglar de una manera- dijo Gumi mientras ponia pose heroica.

- De acuerdo, esto es una-

- BATALLA DE CANTO- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, la gente de alrededor las miraba curioso, él chico que manejaba la maquina de Karaoke sonrió y les paso un microfono a cada una.

- ¿qué quieres apostar chica zanahoria?- pregunto Miku mientras Gumi se emocionada.

- mmm... ¿qué tal un beso del rubio sexy?- dijo la chica señalando a Len.

- ¿eh?- respondio impresionado, la verdad es que yo me esperaba eso era logico que estás chicas estuvieran detras de él.

- ¡ACEPTO!- Grito Miku.

- ¿qué canción cantaran chicas?- pregunto el DJ.

-MATRYOSHKA- gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo, la gente empezó a aplaudir por la emoción que dedicaban ambas chicas.

La musica empezó a sonar y las chicas empezaron a bailar como en él juego anterior, lo hacian como profesionales, así que varia gente se acerco demaciado para ver como competian, luego del 1,2,3,4... Miku empezó a cantar, varias personas quedaron fascinadas con su voz, pero Gumi no se quedo atras y pronto la multitud se dividió.

Ambas daban lo mejor de si y el publico aplaudia, era dificil no quitarle la mirada de encima, ambas eran perfectas cantando, pronto la canción iba a terminar y con sus movimientos ambas chicas lograron un final expectacular.

- !WOW!, eso fue grandioso chicas!- decia el Dj mientras ambas intentaban recuperar el aire después de su batalla.

- ¿quién gano?- pregunto Miku.

- Ambas quedaron en empate- dijo el chico mientras veia los resultados de la respuesta del publico.

- ¡IMPOSIBLE!- grito Gumi pateando fuertemente el piso.

- ¿y ahora como decidimos quien gana el beso de Len-kun?- pregunto Miku mientras miraba entristecida.

- ¿quién dijo que está competencia a terminado?- la que dijo esto fue Neru mientras tomaba un microfono y le susurraba algo al DJ- es mi turno de pelear por el amor de Len-kun- al terminar está frase Len empezó a sentirse aún más incomodo, aunque seguro en el fondo estaba feliz de que chicas tan bellas pelearan por su amor.

La musica empezó a sonar reconoci la canción era Bad Apple, era algo larga pero muy popular en estos momentos, al igual que las otras dos Neru empezó a moverse al ritmo de la musica e incluso hubo gente que le decia "hey Hey", la verdad no lo hacia nada mal, muchas personas le aplaudian, al final de la canción la gente decia su nombre.

-¿y bien?- pregunto ella mientras Gumi y Miku le miraban queriendola asesinarla.

- ¡ah estado maravilloso!- comento el DJ- pero lastimosamente es un empate también- rei levemente al escuchar esto.

-Yo también quiero competir- Al reconocer la voz de Teto senti escalofrios ¿a Teto le había gustado mi hermano?- Tener un beso de Len-kun es el sueño de cualquiera- ella le guiño el ojo y creo que me asuste de la misma manera que él.

- Claro jovencita, vaya que le tengo envidia a aquel chico Rubio- dijo el Dj mientras ponia la canción que Teto le había pedido.

La canción era de un anime que había salido recientemente, El anime había rompido records en esos momentos y todos la conocian se llamaba "honton Baka", a diferencia de las otras Tres Teto sólo se concentro en su voz logrando sonar mejor que las anteriores, el publico que se había formado cantaba con ella, Len sólo observaba ¿qué acaso le había gustado mi hermanastra o que?, la rabía empezó a poderarse de mi.

- Gracias por escucharme- sonrió Teto ganandose al publico.

- Parece que tenemos a una ganadora chicos! ¡a menos que alguien quiera hacerle competenia!- Dijo el Dj, pero al no recibir respuesta le iba a alzar la mano en señal de victoria.

- nosotros también queremos competir- La voz de Yuma me sorprendio y más me sorprendio que estuviera agarrando mi mano y alzandola junto con la de él.

- ¿qué?- pregunte atonita pero de un momento a otro ya me encontraba en el escenario con un microfono en las manos.

-Cantaremos Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life de VY2- dijo el pelinegro mientras el DJ buscaba la canción ya que era reciente - ¿te la sabes verdad?- me pregunto sólo para estar seguro.

- si me la sé pero yo no sé cantar- le dije queriendome bajar del escenario.

- no te preocupes, estoy seguro que lo haras bien- me sonrió y me sostuvo de la mano dandome fuerzas que necesitaba.

- pero..- en ese instante la musica empezó a sonar, y quede en un estado en shock.

Yuma empezó a moverse de un lado al otro ya que él empezaba la canción, sentia la mirada de todos viendome y eso me ponia incomoda, Luego de que abrió su boca para empezar a cantar su voz me hipnotizo, era tan hermosa, la había escuchado... si... en ese instante pude reconocer de donde había visto al novio de Luka. Pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por mi turno, estaba tan nerviosa que me temblaba todo, mi vista se poso en Len, su sonrisa me dio el valor que necesitaba. Empezé a mover mis labios sacando mi voz, tenía miedo de que se rieran de mi por tener una voz fea, pero todo el mundo se quedo callado al oir mi voz que me hizo poner aún más nerviosa. Luego Yuma tomo la otra parte de la canción y así seguimos cantando mientras la gente empezaba a emocionarse, no sabía como lo estaba haciendo, pero la respuesta positiva del publico me empezó a emocionar un poco más, por lo que tome un poco más de confianza y empeze a seguirle los pasos a Yuma imitando a la gatita de la canción.

Al terminar todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir fuertemente, unas chicas intetaron acercarse a Yuma pero una de ellas tropezo y cayó encima de él haciendo que él impacto le quitara la peluca que tenía, dejando al descubierto que tenía el cabello rosado.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER!- grito una chica emocionada.

- ES VY2- La gente empezó a amontonarse alrededos de nosotros dos, no sé como pero senti como nos arrastraban violentamente a Yuma y a mi, todos los gritos de aquellas chicas me ponian mareada, Yuma me sostuvo en sus brazos y varias personas empezaron a tomarnos fotos, él intentaba cubrirse el rostro pero no podia.

- YA DEJENLOS EN PAZ- oi la voz de Meiko y luego sentia algo de espuma encima mio, las chicas se retiraron, Yuma y yo quedamos totalmente cubiertos de esa espuma que resulto ser de un extintor.

- vamonos rapido- menciono Luka mientras Yuma me arrastraba fuera de allí, nuestros acompañantes no estaban por ningún lado.

Luka, Meiko, Yuma y yo corrimos hasta llegar a una tienda, allí nos escondimos por un rato.

- Waaaaaa!, te dije que si lo traias debian de ser bien discretos- dijo Meko regañando a Luka y Yuma.

- lo siento Meiko... sólo queria divertirme también- al decir esto Yuma puso una cara triste.

- ¿ no pudiste fingir la voz?, ¡oh ya sé!, ¡al menos escoger una canción que no cantaras tú!- ella empezaba a alterarse.

- tranquila Meiko...- intento calmarla Luka cosa que raramente funciono.

- de acuerdo... sólo fue un accidente- dijo ella respirando profundamente.

- Rin... haz estado muy callada- me dijo Luka un poco incomoda.

- eh... Etto... es que no sé que decir- le confese mientras me sonrojaba.

-oh bueno... podrias decir algo así ¡QUE INCREIBLE ES QUE TU NOVIA SEA VY2, EL CANTANTE MÁS POPULAR EN TODO JAPÓN!- grito a todo pulmon Meiko pero como la tienda estaba parcialmente vacia (sólo estaba una vendedora leyendo revistas).

- si estoy sorprendida pero no me comportaria así- le dije un poco timida por el grito de Meiko.

- si, si lo que sea, llamaré a Kaito- se levanto sacando su movil marcando rapidamente las teclas.

- por eso te digo que eres interesante Rin-chan- comento Yuma mientras se recostaba con la pared y se ponia la peluca negra denuevo.

- ¿porqué?- pregunte un poco interesada.

- eres muy misteriosa, como si escondieras tus emociones, me dan ganas de hacer lo que sea para hacerlas salir- me dijo en tono tranquilo, yo me sonroje por el "hacer lo que sea", Luka me dedico una mirada algo celosa.

- ya.. ya veo...- mire hacia otro lado.

- dame tu número Rin-chan- me pregunto sacando su celular.

- ¿eh? ¿porqué?- pregunte nerviosa.

- Quiero ser tu amigo- me sonrió como si nada.

- no tengo movil- le dije mientras me levantaba un poco.

- ¿quién en este mundo no tiene un movil?- pregunto Meiko colgando su telefono.

- yo...- le dije sin mucha importancia.

- lo que sea.. Kaito está con Len, Miku, Neru, Gumi y Teto en la heladeria- al decir esto los cuatro salimos de la tienda.

Luka tomo de la mano a Yuma y lo abrazo, supongo que su comportamiento no fue el mejor, espero no se enoje conmigo ella es muy amable conmigo y no quiero que me empieze a odiar, como todos los demás.

- Rin... ¿porqué lloras?- pregunto Luka observandome curiosamente.

- ¿eh? yo no estoy llorando- toque mis mejillas y las senti humedas.

- tranquila- dijo en un tono cariñoso mientras me abraza, al parecer tengo debilidad al abrazarme porque me aferre de la camisa de ella y empezé a llorar aún más fuerte llegando a mojarla.

- no es nada, ya.. ya estoy bien...-Logre calmarme al poco tiempo, Yuma sólo nos veia preocupado y Meiko también.

- ¿segura?- limpie mis lagrimas y asenti.

Seguimos caminando hasta encontrarnos con los demás, pude ver como hablaban Len y Teto, me entristeci un poco, pero al momento en el que Len me vio se acerco rapidamente a mi.

- ¿estás bien? ¿te hicieron algo? ¿porqué lloraste?- me ataco de preguntas.

- no pasa nada- le dije mientras suspiraba de alivio y me sonreia.

- vamonos ya a casa- yo sólo asenti.

- Chicos.. fue divertido pero ya nos vamos a casa- dijo Len a todos.

- ¿qué? ¡aún no se pueden ir!- dijo Miku.

- si, aún podemos ir a la discoteca- menciono Gumi.

- no, debemos irnos, otro dia será- sonrió Len.

- espera Len- Yuma se acerco- dame tu número de telefono- le dijo mientras Len soltaba un ligero eh?.

- ¿porqué quieres mi número?- pregunto Len mientras lo observa raro.

- Pues Rin no tiene uno así que que te llamaré a ti para hablar con ella- contesto, Len sólo arqueo las cejas.

- me niego- dijo volteando la cara.

- está bien, te compraré un movil Rin, así que vayamos a la tienda- Yo sólo abri los ojos.

- ¿qué? ¡no puedes hacer eso!- le dije mientras me ponia muy nerviosa.

- Claro que si- me sonrió como si nada, yo sólo puse suspire cansada.

- no dejaré que me compres un movil, eso sería aprovecharme de ti, los moviles son caros- le respondi intentando hacer que desistiera.

- eso no importa Rin- sonrió mientras me tomo de la mano.

- hey... no dejaré que le compres un movil, YO SE LO COMPRARÉ!- grito Len mientras me tomaba de la mano y entrabamos a una tienda cercana y Yuma nos seguia.

- Len... yo no quiero un movil, tampoco es que lo necesite, nadie me llamaria- le comente mientras empezabamos a mirar telefonos, pronto todos nos siguieron.

- oh este es lindo para Chibi-Rin- Gumi señalo uno color verde fosforecente.

- a mi me gusta más este- Miku señalo uno que era de tapa bastante elegante con color aguamarina.

- enserio no quiero un telefono- les dije pero nadie me hacia caso !LEN!- le grite pero él estaba viendo varios modelos.

- oh este tiene internet y varias aplicaciones- decia mientras leia los folletos, definitivamente en ese momento era invisible.

-vamos Rin, Len quiere tener un detalle contigo, además ahora no te interesa pero cuando tengas esa cosa en tus manos te va a gustar mucho- me dijo Meiko mientras me mostraba uno rojo.

- Bueno eso es verda, al principio no me agradaba pero ahora se volvió indispensable en mi vida diaria- Luka me empezó a mostrar accesorios.

- pero son muy caros, no quiero que Len se quede sin dinero por mi culpa- les comente mientras sólo observaba como todos estaban emocionados con los malditos telefonos.

- no te preocupes, yo pagaré la mitad- Yuma me sonrió.

- tú no tienes porque comprarme uno- le dije con algo de incomodida.

- somos amigos ahora, así que quiero tener un detalle con mi nueva amiga- dijo mientras leia el folleto de uno que era negro.

- ¿amigos?...- susurre en voz baja, apenas lo conocia ¿y él ya me consideraba su amiga?.

- mira este Rin- Len me tomo de la mano y me mostro uno amarillo que cerraba con una tapa- este es de tu estilo ¿lo quieres?- me dijo sonriendo.

- Si- le sonrei, en ese momento me sentia muy feliz, después de varios papeleos nos dieron el telefono en una caja, al final Len tuvo que aceptar que Yuma lo pagara ya que él no trajo el suficiente dinero.

- hasta luego Chicos, gracias por todo- se despidio Len a pesar de las quejas de varias chicas.

- Hasta luego... fue un dia muy divertido- les sonrei con sinceridad, todos se sonrojaron al instante, no se porque y luego me volteé para irme con Len.

- esperen...- dijo Kaito mientras nos deteniamos.

- ¿si?- pregunto Len para saber el motivo por el cual nos hacia esperar.

- ¿Rin-chan, no te iras con tu hermanastra?- pregunto él.

- Rin ya no vive en mi casa y la verdad quisiera saber donde estas viviendo- al decir esto todos centraron sus miradas en mi.

- Vive en mi casa - dijo Len como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Eh?, ¿pero y tú Mamá permite que vivas con un chico Rin?- pregunto Miku algo horrorizada.

- eso significa que Rin y Len...- Gumi estaba pensando en muchas cosas de seguro.

- ¿ y qué dice tu padre Len-kun? acaso permite que Rin viva en su casa con dos hombres- Neru seguro se imaginaba cosas peores que Gumi.

- Calmesen...- pidió Kaito mientras empezaba a mirarnos con una cara deductiva.

- Bueno no tiene nada de malo que sean un par de enamorados viviendo juntos- Meiko solto esto sin pensar e hizo que me avergonzara- ¿pero apenas llevan unos dias de relación, no les parece muy pronto paa eso?- siguió diciendo, todos son unos tontos malinterpretando todo.

- eh... no, esperen no es eso- Len intentaban calmarlos pero los murmullos de todas las cosas que ya debiamos de haber hecho salian de sus bocas.

- HAHAHAHA- yo empezé a reirme bastante fuerte, después de superar la verguenza no me sorprendia que mis compañeros fueran tan tontos.

- ¿de qué te ries Rin?- me dijo Teto con su tono de voz enojado.

- ustedes son idiotas, Len y yo no tenemos nada, él es mi hermano gemelo ¿acaso no lo habían notado?- les conteste entre risas, de verdad eran idiotas, Todos se quedaron en shock después de eso.

- bueno.. nos vamos... adios- Len tomo mi mano y salimos corriendo del lugar a toda aprisa.

Tomamos de nuevo el tren, iba muy lleno, cuando eso pasaba siempre había el tipo que queria pasarse de listo y manosear a las mujeres, para evitar esto me acercaba mucho a Len ya que si iba cerca de él nadie me molestaria, pero la gente seguia empujandose así que mantener el equilibrio era dificil y pronto termine recostada encima de él.

- lo siento Len, hay mucha gente y me están empujando mucho- le dije mientras me sostenia de sus brazos.

- no te preocupes además de que mi deber es el de cuidarte Rin- me sonrió yo lo hize igual, me encantaba que Len me protegiera.

- gracias - le mencione mientras me rescotaba aún más en su pecho, hasta poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón los cuales se aceleraron.

- oye.. no te aproveches- yo rei bajito por esto, Len se había puesto nervios.

- y.. ¿besaste a Teto?- le pregunte un poco incomoda, después de todo ella había ganado.

- ¿porqué la besaria? ella no gano la competencia- me dijo bajo.

- pero a ella fue la que el publ...- no pude terminar, Len aprovecho el momento en el que había abierto mi boca para hablar y me beso.

Al principio por mi estado no podia responder, luego de eso me deje llevar y le correspondi suavemente a ese beso, incluso llegue a rodear su cuello con mis brazos mientras el pasaba sus manos por mi cintura, toda la gente que había en el tren había desaparecido, sólo estabamos Len y yo en ese lugar, Cuando nos separamos jadeantes por el tiempo que haiamos pasado besandonos todo volvió a la normalidad, la gente, el tren, la hermandad.

- ya bese a la ganadora, el publico le aplaudio mucho a la rubia con maravillosa voz que tengo en mis brazos- me dijo en un susurro, yo sólo sonrei, me sentia tan feliz de lo que había pasado pero a la vez aterrada -lo siento...- me dijo él, las puertas del tren se abrieron y Len salió corriendo, yo lo segui pero él se adelanto mucho. Al llegar a casa note como él se había encerrado en el baño, yo tocaba pero no me respondia.

- Len... hablemos...- no hubo respuesta- Len... - aún no había respuesta- por favor...- estaba apunto de llorar, queria ver a Len en esos instantes.

- Rin, olvida lo que hize... por favor- me dijo con voz ronca, al parecer estaba llorado.

- de acuerdo...- le dije, no queria que llorara, no lo odiaba al contrario me sentia tan feliz, tal vez esto este mal pero no podia evitarlo.

Salio un rato después, yo fui a la cocina y preparé la cena mientras él iba a su cuarto, recorde que debía poner a cargar mi celular nuevo así que lo conecte y espere a que estuviera la cena mientras leia el manual, a las siete aproximadamente llego mi Padre exhausto.

- ¿cómo les fue?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

- Len me obligo a ir con él... pero nos divertimos mucho- le dije con una sonrisa.

- me alegra muchisimo Rin- me sonrió de vuelta mientras iba a tomar un baño rapido.

Luego servi la cena, spaguettis, llame a Len para que comiera, al parecer se encontraba algo triste, yo sólo le sonreia pero el evitaba mirarme, hablamos de lo que hicimos en el dia y fui a toma run baño.

- Len, ¿me ayudas con las vendas?- dije cuando me acercaba a él con la crema y algunos vendajes- está crema es muy buena, ya casi me han quitado las marcas- le sonrei, él me miro seriamente.

- está bien- tomo las cosas y yo me quite la camisa de nuevo, senti denuevo esa incomoda sensación fria para luego ser reemplazado por una calidad.

- dime Rin.. ¿no estás molesta conmigo?- pregunto en voz baja.

- no... estoy feliz- le confese mientras él seguia con su labor.

- ¿porqué?, yo no debi hacer eso está mal- dijo entristecido pero yo sólo rei bajo.

-lo sé, pero igual sucedio- Len me miraba con cara de incredulidad, yo sólo seguia sonriendo, cuando termino de ponerme los vendajes me acoste en la cama junto a él.

- Rin... ¿tú me ves como un hermano?- me pregunto algo timido.

- por supuesto, aunque hallamos estado separados tu sigues siendo mi hermano, mi fiel sirviente que me protegia de todo peligro, pero al parecer tu no me ves como una hermana- le mencione mientras veia su mirada entristecida.

- sólo sé que te quiero- me comento, yo sólo abraze y él me correspondio al abrazo, hoy después de todo había sido un buen dia.

- buenas noches- susurre.

- duerme bien princesa- me dijo el besando mi frente.

Pronto nos quedamos dormidos para empezar de nuevo un dia sin tristezas ni penas.

* * *

><p>Y ... 18 paginas! vaya que cap más largo xDDD, me demore tres dias haciendolo... no sé porque pero no me sentia con inspiración escribi, escribi y esto salió.<p>

Creo que Rin acepto demaciado rapido a su Papá, pero después de lo que vivió con su padrastro no creo que se ponga de exigente para que te saquen del infierno.

y si puse algo de Lime 8D!, supongo que si a alguien no le agrada no obtendre review (?), oh bueno me arriesgaré, y lo de Yuma... se que a varios aqui les gusta el GakupoxLuka... y tendre que confesar que yo sólo lo veia como pareja de relleno XD, siempre me dije Len es de Rin y Rin es de Len, las otras parejas me dan igual (aunque confieso que me agrada más el KaitoxMeiko que el KaitoxMiku), pero luego descubri a VY2 y dije no jodas... que buena voz, luego segui buscando y encontre un dueto con Luka y senti inspiración divina ;_;! y ya nadie puede sacarme de la mente está pareja x)!

lo la competencia se me ocurrio al escuchar en el concierto al tipo gritando MATRYOSHKA!, así que lo apode Matryoshka-boy ( creanme que ah ido a varios conciertos de vocaloid a gritar Matryoshka), está canción no me agrada mucho pero bueno, crei poner un poco de participación de Teto pero ella y Rin se ignoraron mutuamente, al final lo del beso... bueno una vez cuando viaje en metro me toco la situación de ir uno sobre otro... fue asquerosamente incomodo y aunque no me manosearon sentia que en cualquier momento me lo iria a hacer, y luego se me ocurrio lo del beso allí, fue tierno .

Rin ya sabe que Len empieza a sentir algo por ella pero ¿qué sentira ella por Len?, lo averiguaremos en los proximos capitulos.


	5. Protegiendote

Me desperte primero está vez, ella dormia profundamente recargada sobre mi pecho, Dios... amaba eso, despertar y verla durmiendo era lo que me encantaba hacer, no sé si esto se está volviendo una obsesión o si de verdad eh comenzado a enamorarme de mi propia gemela, los ultimos dos meses han sido maravillosos, entramos al grupo y ella empezó a socializar más, me dijeron que antes no sonreia casi y que estaba siempre sóla, pero ahora se ve alegre e incluso recupero algo de esa energia que tenía antes, ahora me regaña, grita e incluso me ah golpeado en algunas ocasiones... al principio me confundi un poco pense que estaba molesta pero luego recuerdos de infinitas veces de cuando me regañaba vinieron a mi cabeza, luego supe como lidiar con ella, no es que me afecte sus golpes, siempre son suaves a menos que se moleste mucho, su palidez se fue mermando, al principio Papá la llevo al medico y este confirmo que estaba teniendo principios de un transtorno alimenticio pero logramos superar eso en poco tiempo.

Ella respiraba pausadamente mientras yo sólo acariciaba sus cabellos, no me molesta que duerma conmigo, aunque no hagamos nada malo puede llegar a ser incomodo, hay ocasiones donde simplemente mis sueños me traicionan y al despertar me encuentro con la figura que soñaba... estoy enfermo, pense en ir con algún psicologo para que me trate, no puedo estar pensando en ella así pero... al verla sonreir, al hablarme, al abrazarme... cada dia es más dificil resistirme.

Escucho el sonido del molesto aparato rapidamente fingo estar dormido, Rin empieza a moverse lentamente buscando al causante del ruido, al estar en la mesita de noche se levanta y pasa por encima de mi rozandome con sus pechos, en ese momento deje de respirar sintiendo el suave rozamiento que hace contra mi cuerpo.

- hola?- responde con voz ronca- ah... eres tú Yuma...- oh ese maldito, ¿no tiene nada mejor que hacer?- ¿porqué llama tan temprano?- siempre llama temprano pero hoy se excedio...- no, no las eh visto- ¿ver qué?...- luego las veo quiero dormir un rato más- si, dejala dormir agusto...- ¿Len?... está dormido - ¿y ahora porqué pregunta por mi?- Len... despierta- senti como se acercaba a mi oido y respiraba, abri lentamente los ojos encontrandome con los suyos.

- ¿si?- veo que pone el telefono en mi oreja y recuesta su cabeza en mi hombro, me levanto ligeramente- Hola?- contesto fingiendo sueño.

- ¡Len!, necesito que Rin no salga hoy de tu casa- me dijo un poco desesperado.

- ¿porqué?- pregunte mientras empezaba a acariciar el cabello de mi chica.

-¿ Recuerdas el incidente de cuando nos conocimos?... espera... ¿están durmiendo juntos?- preguntaba él un poco alarmado.

- pues si... nosotros dormimos juntos desde... siempre. Y si recuerdo el incidente del Karaoke- dije como si esto no tuviera importancia, Yuma se quedo pensativo unos minutos como reflexionando algo.

- eres un maldito suertudo~ -cantarruo por el telefono.

-¿porqué dices eso?- pregunte fastidiado.

- duermes con una chica linda es obvio, pero acuerdate que es tu hermana, aunque creo que note que te gusta ¿acaso te aprovechas de ella cuando esta dormida?- preguntaba interesado.

- ¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS DICIENDO?- le grite por el celular de mi hermana, ella abrio los ojos por el susto que le provoque.

- oh vamos Len~, sabes el incesto es más frecuente de lo que crees, pero muy pocas personas lo hacen publico- comentaba este idiota como si nada.

- nosotros no hacemos eso, ya parale- intentaba hacer que se detuviera Rin se había sentado a mi lado mirandome curiosa.

- oh vamos chico~, ¿acaso no te dan ganas de hacerle cualquier cosa cuando duerme?- mi cara se puso roja, si él supiera con todo lo que sueño.

- po..po..por supuesto que no- Rin empezó a sonreirme tontamente.

-Len...- note como mi hermana se sentaba arriba de mis piernas y su cara quedaba cerca de la mia.

- ¿nisiquiera un beso?- Pregunto Yuma por el telefono pero yo no lo escuchaba,mi mirada estaba en la de aquella chica, teniamos los mismos ojos pero no eran identicos, los de ella eran muchisimo más hermosos -¿Len?- la voz de Yuma llamandome sonaba en mi oido pero no podia oirlo, Rin se acerco a mi lo suficiente como para que nuestros labios se rozaran- oye... Len...- el suave contacto de sus labios con los mios hizo que dejara de pensar, profundizamos un poco más el beso cuando ella paso sus manos por atras de mi cuello, solte el telefono el cual se le cayó la bateria y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, puse mi lengua en sus labios para que supiera que queria provar cada rincon de su cavidad bucal, ella la abrio un poco y empezamos una batalla de lenguas que no se detuvo hasta que mis pulmones pidieron oxigeno.

- ¿y.. y.. y.. eso... porque.. fue?-pregunte mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que ella me había quitado con ese beso.

Pero no hubo respuesta, ella se levanto y se dirijio hacia la cocina, yo por supuesto la segui, cuando llegue a la sala encontre a mi padre haciendo el desayuno.

- Buenos dias chicos- saludo él.

- buenos dias- dijo Rin con una sonrisa, realmente no la entiendo.

- buenos dias...- dije yo mientras me sentaba en la mesa y empezaba a desayunar lo que mi Padre había hecho.

Luego de hacer nuestra rutina diaria salimos hacia el instituto, se supone que yo debia hacer algo pero no lo recordaba, luego veia como la gente se quedaba mirando a Rin con curiosida y murmuraban cosas que no podia entender bien, Rin se sentia incomoda con esto, Aunque me dijeron que ella era famosa antes pero no debe estar acostumbrada a llamar la atención. Lo mismo siguió hasta dentro del salón, todo el mundo murmuraba cosas al ver a Rin, me sente en mi asiento y Luka se acerco.

- ¿porqué vinieron? - pregunto Luka un tanto nerviosa.

- aqui estudiamos...- dije yo en voz baja.

- ¿no vieron las noticias?- pregunto algo enojada.

- sabía que se me olvidaba algo... -dijo Rin sin darle importancia.

- ¿qué había en las noticias?- pregunte un poco curioso.

- Pues esto- Miku me dio una revista la cual tenía de portada una foto de Yuma abrazando a mi hermana en medio de la multitud.

_"Hace dos meses nos enteramos que la super estrella de la musica VY2 tomaba una tarde libre con algunos de sus amigos, pero al parecer la celebridad se descuido un poco y algunos fans lo reconocieron acorrolandolo en una gran multitud, varias fotos que le tomaron aparece abrazado de una hermosa chica, al parecer está es la nueva novia de la gran celebridad. Se rumoraba que él estaría saliendo con su compañera de Grupo VY1 pero..."_

- esto es malo- recargue mi cabeza en la mesa de mi asiento y Rin tomo la revista, leyendo rapidamente lo que decia.

- Yuma sólo tiene que desmentirlo y listo- dijo ella restandole importancia.

- la gente no se cree esas cosas, podrias ser acosada por las fans de Yuma, Entiende Rin-Luka trato de hacerla recapacitar.

- está bien, tendre cuidado- respondio de mala gana mi hermana aunque yo si estaba muy preocupado.

Luego de que las horas de la primera clase pasaran rapidamente, todos fuimos a comer el almuerzo, como siempre traje los bentos de Rin y los mios, ahora Rin hablaba mucho más con Luka y Meiko, al parecer Meiko y Rin dejaron sus diferencias de lado, la proxima clase sería de gimnasia así que tendriamos que irnos a cambiar a los vesturiarios, todo era rutinario nada parecia fuera de lugar, hasta que llego Meiko al vestuario con todos los chicos a medio a vestir pero está ves me estaba buscando a mi y no a Kaito.

- Len... tenemos un problema- me dijo mientras yo la miraba cuando terminaba de ponerme mi camisa.

- ¿qué sucede?- pregunte con interés.

-Al parecer algunas fan de Yuma y haters de Rin decidieron hacerle algo...- me dijo en voz baja para que algunas personas no escucharan.

-¿qué le hicieron a Rin?- frunci el seño mientras esperaba la respuesta.

- Pues... le rompieron su uniforme deportivo- dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

- eso es terrible...- dije en voz baja.

- lo peor es que Rin dijo que no dejaria que eso le afectaria y no sé de donde saco unos burumas y pidio prestada una camisa, ¡Ve y detenla!- me ordeno Meiko mientras yo la veia con incredubilidad.

- ¿porqué?- pregunte con interés.

- ¿cómo que porque?- dijo ella alzando su voz.

- si el problema está en el uniforme... ya consiguió uno ¿cuál es el problema?- pregunte ya que yo no veia ningún problema, termine de ponerme mis zapatos y ataba mis cordones.

-¡PUES VE A MIRARLA PARA QUE VEAS EL PROBLEMA- me grito Meiko mientras salia furiosa, de milagro no me golpeó.

Sin prestarle mucha atención fui a ver cual era el problema, corri hacia la cancha al lado de la escuela cuando logre visualizar a Gumi, Miku, Meiko y Luka haciendo un circulo, me acerque un poco más cuando Miku me visualizo y se volteó y me dejo ver a mi hermana que estaba jalando su camisa hacia abajo para que tapara algo más sus piernas, al verla supe cual era el problema !SE VEIA ENDEMONIADAMENTE SEXY!, incluso se había atado su cabello con una coleta al lado de la cabeza parecido a como lo hacia Neru pero eso la hacia ver tan tierna, me quede en estado de shock mientras la observaba embobado, pero no era el único que lo hacia, todos los hombres la veian mientras se le escurria la baba por ella, eso no lo podia permitir, así que me acerque rapidamente a ella y la tome de la muñeca y me la lleve de allí lo más rapido posible.

- ¡Rin! ¡CAMBIANTE YA!- le grite mientras la adentraba a los vestidores.

- ¡no quiero!- me dijo alzando la voz aunque no lo suficiente para ser un grito.

- ¡NO PUEDES SALIR ASÍ!- le grite de nuevo mientras ella me miraba enojada.

- pero no tengo nada más con que hacer ejercicio- me dijo mientras esquivaba la mirada.

- ¡por dios!, ¡ no deberias hacerlo con eso puesto!- le dije mientras golpeaba mi frente con la mano, pensar en la ropa que tenía puesta hacia que mi sangre se fuera a lugares indeciados.

- pero...-

-¡pero nada!, te prohibo ponerte eso- le dije mientras intentaba controlarme.

- ¿quién te crees para prohibirme cosas?- me dijo con un tono enojado mientras yo volteaba verla enojado.

- soy tu hermano Rin- le dije mientras ella volteaba a verme con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿mi hermano ó mi novio?, porque si fueras mi hermano no te importaria que lo usará, sólo estás celoso de que otros chicos me esten mirando- se fue acercandose peligrosamente hacia a mi ¿pero que idiotez está diciendo?.

- Yo no estoy celoso, Rin, para ya- la sentia acercarse demaciado yo me alejaba pero ella me sonreia maliciosamente mientras más se acercaba.

- ¿cómo podrias verme como tu hermana cuando me besas tan apasionadamente?- dijo mientras ponia sus labios contra los mios, no sabía como reaccionar, algo dentro de mi decia que la quitara de encima y saliera corriendo, pero no podia, mi cuerpo en vez de alejarla la atraia más hacia a mi e incluso le correspondia el beso.

- eso es cruel- le dije cuando por fin se separo de mi, ella me tenía.

- ¿porqué?- me pregunto en un susurro mientras frotaba suavemente su nariz contra la mia.

- ¿porqué tengo que ser tu hermano? - al preguntar esto ella me miro tristemente- besarte está mal... pero no puedo evitarlo, me gustas tanto- al decir esto, ella se separo un poco de mi.

- ¿crees que enamorarse este mal?- ella me dio la espalda y su voz sonaba triste.

- no... al menos que te enamores de tu hermana- le conteste, pero esas palabras me hicieron daño.

- ¿y qué vas a hacer?, ¿te vas a alejar de mi y me dejaras sóla de nuevo?- está pregunta era una trampa, no sabía que hacer, sabía que debia olvidarla pero no podia hacerlo cuando la tengo durmiendo conmigo todas las noches.

- no... no te dejaré sóla- sonrei ante esto, no la dejaría sóla no podia, pero eso significaria entregarme a mi deseo de tenerla para mi y no como una hermana.

- Len...- su voz se quebraba, ella estaba llorando, así que sólo la abrace por detras para que supiera que estaria allí para ella.

No sé porque pero mi vista se concentro en la puerta, estaba entre abierta y pude ver cuatro ojos, dos castaños y dos verdes, supe inmediatamente quienes eran, y me maldije por dentro al notar que Meiko y Luka probablemente nos hayan visto besarnos, me entro un ataque de panico y me separé de Rin, ellas dos corrieron inmediatamente al notar que yo las vi.

- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto ella mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

- creo que Luka y Meiko nos vieron...- Rin puso una cara de horror en ese momento.

- no puede ser... si le cuentan a todos nuestra relación...- ella empezó a desesperarse.

- Shhh Rin, ¡basta!, voy a buscarlas para hablar con ella mientras tanto tu cambiate de ropa- sali de la habitación corriendo intentando buscarlas.

Corri por todo el instituto pero no las lograba encontrar, sali a la cancha donde estaba el maestro con todos los estudiantes pero nada de ellas, note que Teto me miro con terror en ese momento pero por ahora no le puse atención y segui corriendo en busca de Meiko y Luka, logre llegar a la azotea, pero aún así ellas no estaban allí, sali corriendo y llegue al salón donde practicabamos con el grupo después de clases y tampoco estaban allí, corri de nuevo hacia el jardin donde siempre comiamos, allí las visualize a las dos, ellas estaban con caras tristes.

- ¡Meiko! ¡Luka!- grite mientras ambas voltearon a mirarme.

- Len... nosotras...- dijo Luka mientras esquivaba mi mirada.

- escucha... nosotras no diremos nada, lo que tú hagas con tu hermana es asunto suyo, pero no hagan esas cosas donde todo el mundo los pueda ver- dijo Meiko en un tono bastante enojado.

- ¿de verdad?- pregunte incredulo.

- si... es su vida, además si contamos lo que vimos les causariamos problemas, además de que su relación le ha hecho un bien a Rin...- comento Luka mientras se revolvia el cabello.

- esto no es fácil para ambos... hace dos meses no sabía que tenía una hermana, ahora vivo con ella y encima me enamoro de ella, sé que soy un idiota pero por favor no revelen el secreto, ¿puedo confiar en ustedes?- ambas asintieron mientras yo respiraba hondamente, me había salvado por un pelo.

- mirale el lado positivo Luka, al menos así te aseguraste que Rin no quiere quitarte a tu novio- Luka sonrió en ese momento.

- en eso tienes razón, de hecho si creia esa posibilidad- dijo mientras me sonreia.

- ¿tú amorcito ya se quito sus burumas?, hasta Kaito estaba babeando por ella y eso no me gusta- me pregunto Meiko mientras yo me ponia una cara de fastidio.

- ya deberia haberlo hecho- dije mientras me volteaba hacia los vestidores para comprobarlo.

Atravesamos los tres el gran instituto pero al momento que llegue a los vestidores empezé a escuchar ruidos raros, eso me preocupo mucho así que toque la puerta pero nadie me respondia, al parecer no era el único preocupado, Meiko intentó abrir la puerta pero está estaba con llave, así que ella sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta de una patada, lo que encontre me dejo impactado.

Rin estaba atada por las muñecas a uno de los tubos de una regadera, además de estar sin las burumas y sin ropa interior estaba toda empapada haciendo que su camisa se pegara al cuerpo, junto a ella estaba Dell quien estaba tocandole los pechos sin importarle nada, cuando vi eso no pude evitarlo y corri rapidamente mientras lo golpeé en la cara, él se levanto instantaneamente y también me golpeó, pero al ver que no estaba sólo intento salir corriendo, pero Meiko lo detuvo con una patada.

- ¿qué crees que estabas haciendo maldito?- pregunto ella con una voz enojada, Luka por su parte tomo una toalla y cubrio a Rin.

- Bastardo- lo tome por la camisa pero este sólo sonreia descaradamente.

- ¿de qué te ries?, estás en grandes problemas- contesto Luka mientras Rin lloraba en su pecho.

- eso no importa... - seguia riendo mientras me veia a mi.

- me las vas a pagar...- después de decir eso le propine otro golpe, está vez en el ojo dejandoselo rojo.

- si hubieras llegado cinco minutos después hubiera violado a tu hermana ¿no te parece divertido?- dijo él mientras se reia aún más, empezé a creer que estaba loco.

- ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- le grito Meiko mientras lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza dejando al tipo inconciente.

-Rin... ¿estás bien?- fui a abrazarla en ese instante, ella sólo lloraba en mi hombro abrazandome fuertemente, yo la abraze igual de fuerte.

- Len...- susurraba mientras las lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

- Ven Rin... visteté, Meiko va a llamar a la policia- dijo Luka mientras se la llevaba al otro vestidor con él uniforme de Rin en manos.

Meiko tomo el telefono mientras yo observaba a Dell inconciente, si se levantaba lo iba a golpear, sobe mi mejilla que estaba roja por el puño que él me había dado y lo maldecia mentalmente ¿porqué haría algo tan estupido?, no tenía logica que le hiciera daño en el instituto, ¿tenía que ver sobre la relación de Yuma?, no, algo no cuadraba, en ese instante vino a mi mente la cara de horror de Teto, ¿ella tendria algo que ver?.

La policia llego a la hora, Dell se desperto pero Meiko lo amarro con algunas cuerdas que no sé de donde saco, después de hacernos preguntas y luego que Dell afirmara que no se acordaba de nada de lo que había hecho, la policia se lo llevo por prevención, llame a mi padre mientras Rin estaba en la enfermeria siendo entrevistada por algunos policias, la gente miraba curiosa lo que pasaba, y los rumores empezaron a esparcirse, nada bueno para Rin ya que casi todas las chicas estaban envidiosas por el rumor de que ella era novia de Yuma, incluso algunos se pusieron de parte de Dell, no podia soportar tanta estupides junta así que cuando terminaron de hacerle preguntas a Rin me la lleve inmediatamente a nuestra casa.

- este fue un dia bastante malo- renegue mientras abri la puerta, Rin entro despacio se veia realmente deprimida.

- debi hacerle caso a Yuma y no ir al instituto- susurro pero aún así yo le pude oir.

- lo que paso ya paso, no te preocupes, al menos no te hicieron nada peor- Rin me miro con cara e incredubilidad.

- ¿acaso no te importa lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerme?- me reclamo con enfado.

- claro que si... sólo digo que menos mal no te paso algo peor- me le acerque a Rin pero ella sólo me esquivo.

- cállate- se dirigió hacia mi habitación,definitivamente le voy a pedir a mi padre que me deje dormir con él.

-¡Rin!- la segui a mi habitación mientras ella sólo estaba recostada en mi cama en posición fetal.

- ¿qué quieres?- me pregunto mientras yo me recostaba junto a ella.

- Rin... no te enojes conmigo- le dije mientras la abrazaba por la espalda quedando en una posición de cucharita.

- lo siento- me dijo ella tomando mis manos para corresponder de esa manera el abrazo.

- yo te voy a proteger ¿De acuerdo?- le dije en un susurro en su oido.

- quiero que hagas más que eso- me respondio, yo sólo me sorprendi un poco.

- ¿qué quieres que haga?- le pregunte mientras ella rompia el abrazo y se ponia encima de mi.

- besame...- me dijo mientras juntaba nuestros labios una vez más, ella quedo recostada sobre mi pecho.

Sólo correspondi al beso como lo había hecho antes, luego la necesidad de tener algo más se apodero de mi así que le pedi acceso con mi lengua, ella abrio un poco la boca para darme acceso y pronto explore toda su deliciosa boca, luego de separarnos unos segundos para tomar aire hice un audaz movimiento para que ella quedara debajo de mi; pude notar lo sonrojada que estaba, se veia realmente hermosa, pose mis manos sobre sus mejillas y le sonrei para luego apoderarme de nuevo de su boca, ese beso se fue intesificando más y más, sentía como el calor de mi cuerpo subia a cada segundo, Rin se separo jadeante pero me sonreia tiernamente.

- Len... ¿me querrias aunque estuviera sucia?- me pregunto, yo sólo abri los ojos ¿qué queria decir con eso?.

- ¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama y ella hacia lo mismo.

- que si me querrias aunque ya alguien me hubiera tocado- me dijo con tristeza ¿acaso eso era lo que le preocupaba?.

- Rin... yo te quiero por quien eres, eso no me importa... pero... ¿hubo alguien antes que yo?- pregunte confuso, Rin me había dicho que no habia tenido un novio antes.

- no... pero es la segunda vez que me intentan violar- recorde en ese instante que el padrastro de Rin también intento hacerle daño.

- ¿cómo puedo hacer para que olvides esos malos momentos?, ahora estoy aqui, no dejaré que nadie más te haga daño- tome su mano y la aprete con fuerza, aunque dijera eso, hoy casi pasa algo que hubiera lamentado con toda mi vida, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo Rin hubiera sido marcada para toda la vida.

- amame...- me susurro mientras acariciaba mi mano, volteé a verla en ese instante, ella me sonreia de forma calida, poco a poco me acerque de nuevo a su cara para plantarle un suave pero corto beso en sus labios.

- yo ya lo hago pero ¿y tú?- le pregunte cuando me aleje un poco, ella me miro de forma extraña.

-Len... ¿no te habías dado cuenta?- me pregunto ella mientras me miraba frunciendo el seño.

- ¿de?- pregunte sintiendome tonto.

- Yo... etto... Yo...- se sonrojo al instante, se veia tan tierna.

- dime- le anime a que continuara, pero ver su cara sonrojada era bastante entretenido.

- Yo... siempre... estuve enamorada de ti- yo abri los ojos de la impresión ¿siempre?- desde pequeños, aunque no lo sabía sino hasta hace poco- yo estaba impresionado, ¿cómo pudo amarme desde siempre?.

-¿cómo lo supiste?- pregunte curioso.

- sólo relacione hechos... mi apego excesivo hacia ti, cuando era pequeña lo que más me dolia fue perderte a ti y no a Papá, las pocas veces que nos veiamos siempre era más duro separarme de ti y no de Papá, tu falsa muerte me hizo entrar en una depresión que nunca pude superar porque sin ti yo no le veia sentido a mi vida, lo único que queria era morirme para estar contigo pero no atentaba contra mi vida porque podria irme al infierno y yo pensaba que estarias en el cielo y...- pude notar que al decir cada una de esas cosas empezaba a llorar.

- ya veo...- la interrumpo mientras la atraia hacia a mi para consolarla en mi pecho.

- cuando llegaste... tenía miedo de que no fueras el mismo niño que antes, pero... pero tú seguias siendo cariñoso conmigo y también querias protegerme, yo me sentía feliz que a pesar de todo no cambiaras- me dijo mientras se aferraba fuerte a mi camisa- Yo de verdad te amo- acariciaba sus cabellos algo conmovido, todo este tiempo estuve alejado del amor de mi vida sin saberlo.

- entonces supongo que ahora debo tratarte como mi enamorada- ella alzo la mirada sorprendida.

- ¿eso qué quiere decir?- me pregunto mientras yo limpiaba sus lagrimas.

- Rin... ¿quieres oficialmente ser mi novia?- le pregunte sonriente, ella sólo se quedo inmovil por varios segundos.

- ¿de verdad?- me pregunto para confirmar mientras yo asentia- ¿y qué va a pasar con la hermanda?- cai en cuenta de esto pero supongo que ahora no importaria.

- no podemos desaparecerla, seguimos siendo hermanos pero unos hermanos que se aman demaciado que ahora son novios- le sonrei mientras ella se reia bajo.

- eres un tonto- me dijo para luego abrazarme.

- ¿Aceptas?- le pregunte sonriente era obvia la respuesta.

- Claro que si tonto- yo seguia sonriendo, ahora estaba actuando como idiota pero no me importaba era muy feliz.

La tarde siguio transcurriendo normalmente como cualquier otra tarde en casa, con excepción de que cada vez que nos mirabamos sonreiamos y nos besabamos, una tarde de besos era perfecta para que Rin olvidara los malos ratos, nuestro padre llego a la hora habitual y después de contarle lo que había pasado en el instituto hizo algunas llamadas y dijo que le pondria legalmente la denuncia a Dell, salió con Rin hacia la estación de policias mientras yo me quedaba haciendo la cena. No tardaron más de una hora, cuando llegaron cenamos entre los tres.

- saben... detesto dejarlos sólos en estos momentos pero necesito ir a hacer un viaje de negocios- comento mi padre mientras yo lo observaba.

- no te preocupes, estaremos bien, Len me va a cuidar- Rin sonrió dandole confianza a mi Papá.

- Yo la protegeré- él me sonrió observandome.

- Ya han crecido los dos, confiaré en ustedes- dijo mientras terminaba de comer.

- ¿cuándo te vas?- pregunto Rin mientras terminaba también.

- salgo mañana en la mañana no volveré hasta dentro de dos semanas- respondio él mientras se levantaba a lavar los platos.

- ya veo- me sentia algo extraño, sé que extrañaria a mi padre pero por dentro me sentía feliz de quedarme a sólas con Rin.

- Buenas noches- dijo mi Papá mientras se metia a dar un baño.

Luego de que me bañara me recoste en mi cama junto a Rin, le abraze cariñosamente y ella me correspondio mientras subia una sus pierna encima de mi cadera, esto se me hizo raro pero igual no la aparte.

- Rin...- susurre mientras ella me respondia con un "hmp?"- ¿te alegra que Papá se vaya de viaje?- le pregunte con curiosidad.

- mmm no sé ¿porqué preguntas?- dijo acurrucandose en mi pecho aún más.

-porque nos quedaremos nosotros sólos dos semanas- le dije mientras ella alzaba su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

- no lo había pensando...- dijo mirandome con una sonrisa.

- si por eso te pregunto si te alegra- la mire fijamente.

- pero Len... estamos sólos la mayoria del tiempo, si quieres tener sexo conmigo sólo tienes que hacerlo por la tarde- eso no me lo esperaba, inmediatamente me sonroje y rompi todo contacto con ella alejandome hasta el borde de la cama.

- Yo no hablaba de eso...- dije mientras Rin se acercaba.

- de hecho... ¿te gustaria hacerlo ahora?- pregunto mientras miles de imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza.

- no...- Rin me tomo de la camisa de mi pijama y me arrastro hacia ella.

- será divertido- me sonrió, pero yo no podia pensar claramente.

- mejor no, podriamos despertar a Papá- intente hacerla desistir.

- sabes que tiene el sueño pesado- se subió encima de mis piernas mientras me acariciaba suavemente.

- pero...- no me dejo continuar ya que me beso en los labios.

Ya no hubo excusa que valiera, ella me besaba apasionadamente mientras yo peleaba con mi yo interno pero el lado irracional le gano a mi lado racional con ayuda de Rin; meti mis manos por dentro de la camisa de ella acariciando suavemente su espalda mientras ella dejaba de besarme para sonreirme maliciosamente.

- es muy fácil tenerte bajo mi control- me susurro mientras yo me sonrojaba.

- ya cállate- le dije algo enojado por su comentario.

La bese está vez yo metiendo mi lengua dentro de su boca, ella busco la mia con la suya propia mientras empezabamos a acariciarnos mutuamente, debo decir que la idea de estar tan intimamente con ella me empezaba a gustar cada vez más y más, mis manos levantaron suavemente el camison de dormir de Rin hasta la altura de su pecho para poder observar sus pequeños pechos, las ganas de lamerlos se apodero de mi y me acerque a uno para darle una dulce probada, Rin solto un leve suspiro cuando hize esto, mi mano se movio hacia el otro pecho para no dejarlo desantendido, Rin empezó a soltar una voz muy erotica.

- que lindo suenas- le susurre haciendo que ella se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

Volvi a mi tarea de lamerlos suavemente, los gemidos de Rin inundaban la habitación, ella se aferro a mi camisa temblando por el placer que le estaba dando, me sentía complacido por eso. Pero nuestro pequeño acto placentero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta abriendose, ambos nos tensamos al instante acostandonos en la cama de nuevo y cubriendonos con la sabana, senti que la puerta del baño se abria y se cerraba, mi Padre se había despertado para ir al baño, casi me senti descubierto por eso y no dejaba de temblar; mire a la cara de Rin que también estaba algo nerviosa, pero a los pocos minutos de que mi Padre volviera a cerrar la puerta de su habitación ambos respiramos tranquilos.

-eso estuvo cerca- menciono ella abrazandome.

- si... mejor no hagamos nada- correspondi al abrazo.

- si... igual estoy cansada- dijo ella cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba conciliar sueño.

Lastimosamente para mi sería más dificil debido a que mis hormonas estaban elevadas por culpa suya.

* * *

><p>Creo que comi arco iris (?), no me siento preparada para escribir un lemons y eso me frustra (?), en fin otro suave lime xD,, mientras le quito el miedo a los lemons...<p>

Ya quiero terminar esta historia, de verdad me siento un poco frustrada no pude sacarle su maximo potencial por varios problemas que tengo al redactar, sólo espero no estar apresurando demaciado las escenas, voy a intentar desarrollarla mejor pero no prometo nada, al fin de cuentas soy una Kagaminecestica muy terca -3-!

las Burumas son esos shorts cortos deprotivos que utilizan las japonesas, pues me acorde que tenía está imágen 29 . media . tumblr . com / tumblr _ lz5j0bptq91r5ztwpo1 _ 500 . jpg y dije ¿porqué no? un poco de fanservice no es malo .

Ahora nuestros incestuosos se quedaran solitos por un tiempo ¿qué creen que pase? ¿su Padre descubrira su relación? ¿Qué Pasará con Dell? ¿Aparecera de nuevo Yuma en escena?, no se lo pierdan en el proximo capitulo -3-!.

de nuevo gracias por los reviews 8D, me alegre que les guste esta historia lastima que no pueda escribir tan proh como algunas personas de aqui :c. (personalmente escribir nunca fue lo mio por eso me dedico a una carrera matematica).


	6. Deseandote

-Len~- sólo podia decir su nombre no podia pensar en nada más que lo que haciamos en ese momento, estaba recostada boca abajo con mi cadera medio levantada a la altura de su la suya mientras el invadia mi cuerpo con su miembro aceleradamente.

- Rin...- suspiro mientras tomaba mi cintura accelerando su ritmo, el sudor corria por todo mi cuerpo, me sentía demaciado caliente y lo estaba disfrutando tanto.

- más, aaaah, por favor- enterraba mis uñas en el sófa lo que sentía no se podia comparar a lo que hubiera sentido antes.

- por supuesto mi princesa- me tomo del tobillo y alzo mi pierna posandola por arriba de su hombro quedando de lado, me avergonze por este hecho a más no poder pero no estaba molesta.

- Len, Len, ¡LEN!- gritaba porque él, tomo mi otra pierna y la subió como la anterior y se recosto ligeramente haciendo que llegara a lo más profundo de mi ser, lo que sentía no podia describirlo con palabras, podia ver que Len lo disfrutaba al maximo y me sonreia con lujuria, se veia hermoso y lo deseaba cada vez más.

- Rin- sonrió picaramente mientras jadeaba- si sigues... gritando de esa.. manera... nos escucharan los vecinos...- Al diablo los vecinos, ellos no me importaban para nada y no podia parar de gritar su nombre cuando se movia tan sensualmente dentro de mi.

- Len... ya voy a terminar...- admiti mientras jadeaba, esto era tan placentero y me quitaba el aire al mismo tiempo.

- igual yo- me sonrio mientras se llevo mis piernas hacia la altura de su cintura y se recostaba arriba de mi sin desaccelerar su ritmo.

- besame...- le pedi mientras unia nuestros labios en el más apasionado beso que jamas alguien haya visto, nuestras lenguas jugaban mutuamente mientras el seguia moviendose dentro de mi.

Nuestra saliva se escurria por mis labios y pronto una explosión de sensaciones hizo que me separará de su boca retorciendome debajo de él, también pude sentir como Len también llegaba al delicioso orgasmo mientras me inundaba todo el ser con sus liquidos, ambos jadeabamos mientras duraba ese efimero momento que sólo duraba unos segundos pero que valia la pena sentir, él se recosto suavemente sobre mi con su sonrisa mientras yo lo miraba con todo el amor que podia sentir, lo abrace mientras intentaba recuperar mi respiración.

- vaya que lo disfrutaste esta vez- fue el primero en recuperarse mientras se recostaba a un lado mio.

- lo eh disfrutado todas las veces- admiti mientras cerraba mis ojos, estaba empezando a sentir sueño.

- pero está vez gritaste como para que todo el mundo nos escuchara- me sonrió mientras yo me avergonzaba ¿no pude alzar tanto mi voz... o si?.

- no es cierto...- dije mientras intentaba esquivar su mirada.

- claro que si, todo el mundo escucho la voz erotica de Rin- decia divertido mientras yo me sonrojaba aún más.

- no es divertido- lo golpeé suavemente en el brazo mientras el posaba una mano en mi cabeza y empezaba a acariciar mis cabellos.

- sólo yo puedo oir la voz secreta de Rin, nadie más que yo- dijo mientras yo me conmovia por sus palabras, luego de eso cerro los ojos y no tardo en quedarse dormido.

yo me aferre a su cuerpo y puse mi cabeza en su pecho, sentia su calmada respiración como si hace minutos atras no hubiera pasado nada, mi cuerpo aún se retorcia por lo que había sentido pero también empezaba a darme sueño aunque apenas fuera la mitad de la tarde.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que nuestro padre se había ido de viaje de negocios, cuando lo dejamos en el aeropuerto y volvimosa casa Len me empujo a su cama y me hizo el amor por primera vez, aunque dolio un poco Len lo hizo con tanto cuidado que eso no me importo y lo disfrute al máximo, la verdad es que yo ya había planeado eso, desde el incidente con Dell recorde que todavia hay gente mala en el mundo que me queria hacer daño y senti terror cuando Dell me tocaba, en ese momento sólo podia pensar en Len, se supone que yo debia ser sólo de Len y que Dell me fuera a tomar me ponia muy triste, en ese momento sólo lloraba porque queria estar con Len y no queria estar sucia para Len. Cuando Meiko, Luka y Len me salvaron tome la decisión que a la primera insinuación que Len me hiciera la aprovecharia para estar así con él. Había funcionado a las mil maravillas y en toda la semana no fuimos al instituto para dejar pasar algo de tiempo con lo de Yuma y Dell, aprovechamos toda esa semana para hacer de todo en la casa, esa semana fue de ensueño, una semana de puro amor incestuoso prohibido, en esa semana habiamos pasado la barrera de lo inmoral y habiamos estado unidos más de lo permitido.

Senti como mi cabello estaba humedo, Len tenía en su boca un mechon de mi cabello y parecia estarlo masticando, ahora estaba comiendome literalmente, lo quite suavemente sin despertarlo y decidi ponerme un delantar y preparar algo de comer, seguro necesitaria recuperar energias después de lo sucedido, pude notar que ya se había oscurecido, ¿De verdad había dormido?, no recordaba haber dormido pero seguro debio ser así porque no podia divagar tanto tiempo en mis pensamientos.

Luego de preparar algo de Arroz con un poco de sopas de verduras me sente en la mesa aún con el delantal puesto a admirar como mi hermano dormia en el sófa, se veia tan hermoso, adoraba verlo dormir pero esto me canso un poco y me sentía pegajosa así que me diriji hacia el baño y abri la llave de agua caliente para preparar la bañera y relajarme un poco cuando senti las manos de Len tomandome del hombro.

- Vaya... y ahora me haces el baño, ahora te estás comportando como una esposa- me sonrio mientras yo lo miraba feo.

- no lo hice para ti- le saque la lengua mientras él se acomodaba en la bañera.

- claro que si y ahora ven para acá- me adentro en la bañera mientras quedaba encima de él dandole la espalda y sentada sobre sus muslos.

- No me haras nada pervertido aqui?- lo miré feo mientras él se reia levemente.

- tampoco soy una maquina sexual, ya no tengo energias- me estampo un beso en uno de mis hombros

- eso espero- me recoste suavemente en su pecho mientras Len alcanzaba la botella de Shampoo, increiblemente cuando la compre note que esa marca tenía un producto con olor a bananas y como sabía que a Len le gustaria la compre sin dudar.

- amo este shampoo- dijo mientras vertia el liquido en sus manos y empezaba aplicarmelo por mi cabello.

- lo sé, la compre para ti- dije mientras sentía como masajeaba mi cabeza, era tan relajante que me recostaba aún más sobre Len.

- Eres tan linda conmigo- dijo mientras tomaba un poco de agua y me limpiaba mi cabello de toda la espuma que antes formo con sus dedos.

- no, tú eres el lindo conmigo- dije coquetemente mientras sentía como las manos de Len fueron a parar a mis pechos- HEY! ¿qué no te quedaban energias?- le reclame mientras Len apretaba suavemente haciendome soltar involuntaramente gemidos.

- lo sé, pero resistirse contigo es imposible- beso mi cuello suavemente mientras bajaba una de sus manos peligrosamente hasta mi zona más sensible y adentraba uno de sus dedos haciendome sonrojar.

- Para... ya no... puedo...ah~- mi voz salia sin poder deternela, Len se aprovechaba de que cuando me tocaba yo no podia resistirme mucho, pero el momento fue interrumpido por un gruñido del estomago de Len.

- parece que tendre que recargar baterias para poder seguir- dijo mientras ponia su mano en el estomago y yo me reia victoriosa.

Luego de salir de la bañera comimos la comida que había preparado y nos lavamos los dientes y rapidamente me apresure a dormirme para que Len no me molestara más ese dia, estaba realmente cansada como para seguir apareandome como conejos con él.

Cuando desperte pude notar que Len ya no se encontraba en la cama, me levanté ligeramente y lo encontre con el uniforme puesto, con el desayuno en la mesa y tomando un café matutino.

- Buenos dias dormilona- me dijo cariñosamente mientras me sentaba en la mesa a comer el desayuno que había hecho mi querido Len.

- ¿ a dónde vas a ir?- pregunte ingenuamente porque si tenía el uniforme deberia ir al instituto.

- bueno, se que es maravilloso estar aqui teniendo sexo desenfrenado contigo pero la realidad llama y tengo que ir a clases, pero si quieres te quedas más tiempo- contesto mientras tomaba una Banana y la mordia.

- ¿porqué no me dijiste?- alze un poco mi voz para que notará que que estaba enojada, sé que decidimos pasar un tiempo para que olvidaran las cosas pero no queria quedarme sóla.

- se me olvido- confeso mientras me enojaba aún más.

- ire contigo, no quiero quedarme sóla aqui- puse en mi boca rapidamente el desayuno y me lo trague entero mientras me tomaba una ducha rapida y me alistaba.

Sali con mi uniforme puesto y Len me esperaba en la puerta mirando el reloj, se que le hice retrasarse pero viviamos relativamente cerca del instituto, corrimos y llegamos rapidamente, ya no había ningún alma por allí, nos apresuramos para llegar al salón.

- Kasane otra vez tarde- menciono Kiyo-sensei mientras lo miraba enojada, ultimamente no había llegado tarde esta sería la primera vez en dos meses- y lo peor es que está influenciando a Kagamine con sus malos habitos- termino de decir mientras sonreia calidamente, sabía que lo hacia para fastidiar pero aún así un regaño era un regaño.

- no se volverá a repetir- dijo Len mientras me tomaba de la muñeca y entraba conmigo a rastras, yo me volteé y le saque la lengua a mi maestro haciendo que el sensei me imitara.

La gente empezó a rumorear cosas mientras yo sólo me sentaba y saludaba a Luka y Meiko a distancia, estar de nuevo en el instituto no era gratificante pero volver a ver a mis pocos amigos si lo era, cuando Kiyoteru-sensei salió a traer algunas cosas Luka, Meiko, Gumi y Miku se me acercaron rapidamente.

- Riiiiin te extrañe- se me lanzo Gumi lo cual me sorprendio porque ella y yo no eramos muy cercanas.

- yo igual...- dije forzando una sonrisa pero ella me estaba asfixiando con sus enormes pechos.

- no crei que te recuperarias tan rapido Rin- Miku me sonrió, me pregunto que abra oido.

- Pues fue dificil pero Len me ayudo mucho- lo mire de reojo y él sólo miraba desinteresadamente hacia donde estaba Kaito.

- debe ser genial tener un hermano como Len-kun- me sonrió Negi-chan mientras yo sólo sonrei ampliamente.

- no te imaginas cuanto Miku- Miku se emociono, supongo que nunca le sonrei a ella pero lo había hecho sólo por lo que menciono, ella nunca sabria lo agradecida de que Len fuera mi hermano, si no fuera mi hermano no podriamos tener la relación que teniamos en esos momentos.

- me alegro que estes mejor Rin- Luka me sonrió igual mientras Meiko se apoyaba.

- y dinos ¿decidieron demandar a Dell?- yo asenti.

- si, mi padre y yo fuimos y le pusismos la demanda pero Dell decia que no se acordaba de nada- al decir esto Luka y Meiko me miraron con cara de ¿enserio?.

- Como puede ser tan descarado- Gumi se recosto aún más en mi.

- es que no lo puedo creer- Miku alzo sus brazos a la altura de los pechos y los movia con enojo mientras inflaba sus mejillas por la indignación.

- Dell parecia muy confundido pero se lo merece- hable mientras se acercaba Kaito también.

- Bueno por ahora no nos preocuparemos por Dell- menciono el peliazul mientras yo le sonreia.

- ¿qué paso mientras no estuvimos?- Len por fin había hablado sorprendiendome.

- pues después de lo de Rin todo el mundo empezó a decir cosas malas pero todos te defendimos- dijo Meiko si ella lo decia significa que muchos habían salido heridos.

- Luego de que pararan los rumores gracias a Meiko vinieron algunos agentes y nos hicieron preguntas, ya luego vinieron los padres y se armo una revolución así que ahora a las chicas y a los chicos les daran educación fisica a distintas horas- complemento Luka mientras una gotita caia por mi cabeza.

- Pero eso te pasa por usar burumas Rin-chan, así que desde ahora las prohibieron- comento Gumi mientras otra gotita caia por mi cabeza, no sé en que estupido momento acepte ponerme unas burumas en primer lugar, yo y mi estupido orgullo.

- y luego los dias pasaron con normalidad- termino de decir Kaito mientras Len reia suavemente.

- vaya problema- suspire esa frase y me recargue en mi asiento.

-pero no te desanimes, si no hubieras sido tú hubiera podido hacer alguna otra chica... además Dell te traia ganas desde hace rato- dijo descuidadamente Gumi, eso ya lo sabía pero eso no me hacia sentir mejor Len solto un bufido molesto por eso.

- Kasane-chan lo sedujo- oi esa voz suave decir aquello yo supe inmediatamente quien era.

- ¿quién dijo eso?- pregunto Meiko enojada pero no hubo respuesta, al parecer sólo yo note de quien era esa voz.

- dejalo Meiko- mire a Yowane Haku quien era la hermanastra de Dell, supongo que ella pensará que su pariente sería inocente.

-Todos a sus asientos- Kiyoteru entro de nuevo al salón mientras yo me sentaba en mi asiento y todos iban a sus respectivos puestos.

Pasaron las horas de Kiyoteru-sensei y salimos a el receso, comimos con todos como siempre lo haciamos, Pregunte por Yuma a Luka y ella me dijo que cuando se entero se había enojado mucho, y que me había llamado hasta al cansancio pero que yo no respondia, recorde que desde aquel dia mi celular habia caido al suelo bajo la cama de Len, pero estuve tan ocupada esa semana haciendo cositas que lo olvide completamente.

Luego de comer nos dirijimos al cuarto de la banda, entramos y nos sentamos todos en los asientos de allí.

- está mini reunión es para decirles que debemos sacar una canción pronto- dijo Gakupo mientras posaba mi azulada mirada en él.

- pero acabamos a terminar la de Luka- contesto Gumi cansada.

- lo sé pero no nos fue tan bien con esa canción, es una maravillosa canción pero el publico es exigente- comento mientras sacaba las hojas de rechazado.

- bueno habra que escribir otra, al parecer a la gente ya no le agradan tantos las canciones de amor- Luka suspiro, ella se había esforzado mucho en Interview y a mi me parecia maravillosa.

- ¿pero de qué podemos escribir? - Miku puso sus manos en una mesa y se levanto para pensar mejor.

- yo tengo una idea- Len hablo y todos lo miraron sorprendido- que Rin nos muestre sus escritos- yo me puse palida en ese momento, ¿acaso él había visto mis canciones?.

- ¿escritos?- pregunto Kaito mientras todos posaban su mirada en mi.

- no sé de que habla- mire hacia a la ventana para encontrarme con el cielo azul donde ninguna mirada curiosa pudiera encontrar mis ojos.

- Yo los vi y son buenas canciones, algo tetricas y misteriosas pero son buenas- De nuevo la bocota de mi hermano.

- ¡LEN! ¿porqué vez mis cosas sin permiso?- me levante de la silla enojada, detestaba que leyeran esas cosas.

- tu dejastes tus cuadernos descuidadamente por ahí, yo lei sin querer- su mirada victoriosa se asomaba por su casa y yo estallaba de rabia iba a matarlo.

- Rin muestranos tus canciones- me pregunto Luka pero yo negue con la cabeza.

- vamos que no te de pena- me sonrió Miku mientras yo seguia negando.

- bueno no tenemos otra opción- dijo Meiko con uno de mis cuaderno en la mano ¿cuándo lo había tomado?.

- ¡DEJA ESO!- me acerque a Meiko para arrebatarle mi cuardeno pero ella puso una de sus manos en mi cabeza impidiendome que lo tomara.

- Vaya... esto es asquerosamente genial- la forma de referirse a mis escritos me hizo sonrojar y enojar.

-basta- le rogue deteniendome pero ella paso la hoja leyendo la siguiente cancíón ahora con más calma.

- no es lo que solemos hacer pero seguro funcionario- dijo mientras le pasaba el cuaderno a Kaito y él las leia.

- mmm... con que es así como te sientes Chibi-Rin- dijo mientras yo agachaba mi cabeza, la verdad es que si así me sentía antes de que Len apareciera.

- si lo real fuera falsedad sería feliz sin nada lo cual temer...- Miku se puso atras de Kaito leyendo en voz alta lo que decia el cuaderno.

-Vaya suena bien- Gumi también se puso detras de Kaito.

- llevame ya al reactor nuclear... quiero hundirme en su interior...sin compasión - Luka igual se puso detras de Kaito haciendome que me sonrojara.

- es intrigante, y no trata de amor, será un exito- menciono Kaito mientras terminaba de leer.

-no lo és, a la gente le gustan las historias felices- le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

- abro mis oidos, oi una conversación. Esa chica es realmente una monocromática marioneta su maestro controla su corazón- Miku leyo esto, esa era otra canción, me ruborize completamente porque esa canción la había escrito un dia que ella y Akita hablaban de chismes mios.

- no leas eso- intente quitarles los cuadernos pero Len me detuvo.

-las tragedias venden más que el amor, si no te recuerdo el final de Romao y Julieta, al igual que la pelicula del Titanic- Len me abrazo pero yo seguia enojada con él.

- pero esas trataron de amor principalmente- le contradije.

- pero gustaron más porque no terminaron con un final cursi- comento Meiko mientras se reia de la situación.

- entonces queda decidido y usaremos las canciones de Rin- Gakupo se levanto mientras yo por dentro me enojaba aún más.

Tocaron el timbre de fin del receso y sali encolarizada de aquella habitación, definitivamente no dejaria que Len me tocara por un mes o más tiempo, me sente en mi asiento y todos mis amigos me veian temorosos, Len se sento despreocupadamente atras de mi e incluso me agarro el cabello para acariciarlo pero yo incline mi cuerpo hacia adelante para que no me tocara y lo mire con mi una cara peor que enojada, él sólo sonrió.

Las horas pasaron y el segundo receso llego, me levante enojada de mi asiento y sali corriendo hacia la tienda, Kaito me alcanzo mientras yo hacia fila para comprar algo.

- Rin...- volteo a mirarlo enojada- si de verdad no quieres que usemos tus canciones esta bien, nadie te obliga- Yo sólo volteé mi cara.

- no me enoja eso, pero me enoja que Len toque mis cosas sin mi permiso además de que ofresca lo que no es suyo sin mi permiso- le conteste mientras el suspiraba aliviado.

- ¿eso significa que nos dejaras usar tus canciones?- el alivio de ese suspiro hizo que no me pudiera oponer, supongo que podria intentarlo ya que no me parecia mala idea.

- supongo que si las podemos utilizar- compre mi helado y me fui rapidamente hacia la azotea, queria estar sóla en esos momentos.

Inevitablemente pase por el salón de clases, miré hacia adentro por si Len todavia seguia allí y en efecto aún seguia allí pero no estaba sólo, Len estaba en el suelo mientras una chica de cabello rojizo con dos coletas que conocia muy bien estaba arriba de él besandolo, yo quede en estado de shock y deje caer mi helado al suelo ¿Teto y Len se estaban besando?, de repente sólo pude correr hacia la azotea, sin darme cuenta mi cuerpo había empezado a temblar, hace unas horas Len me decia que me queria e incluso ayer me había hecho el amor con tanta pasión, tal vez Teto se le lanzo, si... eso podia ser una explicación logica pero las lagrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos, verlos a los dos besarse era una muy fuerte imágen que no podia quitar de mi mente, me recoste sobre la maya y puse una de mis manos a la altura de boca para que no salieron los gemidos del dolor de mi corazón.

- Rin...- volteé a ver a la persona que me había llamado.

- ¿Akita Neru?- pregunte con mi voz quebrada mientras volteaba a verla.

- te estaba buscando- ella se me acerco, su mirada se veia vacia y triste.

- ¿qué pasa?- me limpiaba las lagrimas lentamente mientras ella aún se me acercaba.

- sé la relación que tienes con tu hermano- abri mis ojos lo más que pude, ¿Neru lo sabía?.

- Ne...ru...- sólo pude decir del asombro.

- quiero que sepas que a mi Len-kun me gusta mucho- ella me confesó mientras yo me empezaba a sentir incomoda- y quiero estar con él- ella me sonrió mientras me miraba a los ojos- así que para que eso suceda... yo...- después de decir eso senti un gran dolor en mi abdomen, lleve mis manos institivamente a esa parte y pude notar como brotaba la sangre de mi interior- necesito que desaparescas- Neru saco el cuchillo que había enterrado dentro de mi, yo no aguante mucho de pie y cai al suelo, mire al cielo anaranjado.

- ¿este es mi fin?- pregunte mientras todo empezaba a verse borroso.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- escuche ese grito antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

><p>Creo que el inicio fue muy pervert y meloso xDDDD, oh bueno escupan Puke Rainbows ahí les puse un poco de Lemon, lo mejor que pude escribir tal vez fue breve pero no quiero hacer la historia tan lemonosa -3- , Lo deje en un momento intrigante Fua o_ó!, son las tres de la maána y mi impulso decia continualo pero el Rin-pov llegaba allí y lo mejor es dejarlo así!, esperen con ansias el capitulo y manden reviews u3u<p>

- si nadie me dejo reviews del cap 5 ; ;-


	7. perdiendote

Un chico rubio miraba distraidamente hacia la nada, realmente no estaba prestando atención a lo que su maestro explicaba al frente, sólo ideaba la forma de que su hermana gemela que estaba sentada un asiento hacia delante de donde él estaba dejará de estar molesta por tonterias como la que había hecho en el receso.

No era su culpa que la descuidada de su hermana dejara sus cosas regadas por toda la habitación que le pertenecia a él y que por capricho de ella la estuvieran compartiendo ahora, además de que la banda necesitaba una canción y las que habia ojeado en la libreta de la rubia le había gustado aunque se sentia un poco triste por saber que su hermana se sentía así a veces pero ahora él estaba con ella para no dejar que nadie le hiciera daño.

Justo sono la campana y cuando menos penso su hermana ya había salido corriendo por la puerta, al parecer se encontraba más molesta de lo que Len creia, perezosamente empezó a acomodar sus posesiones para guardarlas en su mochila e intentar descansar un poco, ya arreglaría las cosas con Rin en su hogar con unas deliciosas Bananas de chocolates y suplicandole; al fin de cuentas estaba seguro de que lo perdonaria antes de dormir ya que dormian juntos.

- Len-Kun- Cuando se levantaba se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquella chica.

- ¿qué pasa Teto-san?- pregunto curioso, él no se hablaba mucho con Teto después de su salida juntos con los demás sólo se habían hablado a lo máximo tres veces.

- Quiero hablar contigo un momento- pronuncio la peliroja de coletas con su mirada baja.

- de acuerdo- acepto él mientras la chica miraba hacia otra dirección evitandolo mirar hacia los ojos del chico.

- lo que pasa es que yo...- la chica se sonrojo al instante cosa que le extraño a Len.

- dime...- pronuncio el rubio intentando ser paciente.

- yo sé... que tú quieres mucho a Rin... pero...- Teto se quedo callada viendo seriamente al rubio mientras este sólo se confundia más.

- ¿pero?- le animo a que continuara.

- pero Rin sólo te traera desgracia- dijo ella con voz bastante seria y fria.

-¿cómo podria traerme desgracia?- Len se fastidio por lo que dijo la chica.

- Rin está condenada a sufrir, es mejor que dejes que ella sóla se condene y que no afecte a nadie más- Teto insistio alterada mientras subia sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

- No voy a dejar nunca a Rin, si ella está condenada yo lo estaré igual- dijo Len en un tono suave pero que se le notaba el rencor en su voz.

- pero Len!- Teto alzo la voz haciendo que el Rubio perdiera la paciencia.

- ¡RIN ES MI HERMANA!, no voy a dejarla sóla cuando más me necesita- grito suavemente y luego bajando su voz.

- ella... no es tú única hermana- Teto lo miro triste.

- ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto él con desinterés.

- Yo también soy tu hermana, aunque no sea de sangre... yo al igual que Rin... estoy enamorada de ti- Len abrio los ojos de la impresión, y cuando menos penso Teto se le habia lanzado encima haciendo que cayeran hacia el suelo, ella sobre él- Len... tú no me recuerdas pero tú y yo ya nos habiamos conocido- Ella empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas- Cuando eramos niños... yo también me enamoré de ti- Len aún seguia en shock ¿él ya conocia a Teto?, no lo recordaba por obvias razones pero porque actuo así cuando se vieron por primera vez.

- yo...- intento decir pero los labios de la chica se posaron sobre los suyos aprovechando que los habia abierto para meter su lengua también.

Len quien aún intentaba asimilar las cosas no podia moverse por la impresión, intentó moverse pero la peliroja se lo impidia, pronto un recuerdo de la niñez regreso a su cabeza.

* * *

><p><em>-Len ella es Teto, es tu hermanastra- La pequeña peliroja que se encontraba en la sala con una de sus muñecas. Miraba curiosa al pequeño rubio quien habia entrado a la casa donde vivia su madre con su padrastro.<em>

_- mucho gusto- saludo la pequeña con un leve sonrojo y una gran sonrisa, al parecer le había agradado el pequeño más que su otra hermana._

_- lo mismo - contesto el pequeño mientras miraba más la casa donde estaba._

_- ¿y qué opinas Len? ¿te gusta la casa? ¿te gustaria vivir aqui?- pregunto la señora rubia mientras se arrodillaba para estar a la altura de su hijo._

_- me gusta más mi casa Mami...- respondio el pequeño- ¿porqué Rin se tuvo que ir y yo venir aqui?- pregunto el niño mientras su Mamá le sonreia._

_- es porque tú Papá quiere pasar tiempo con tu hermana al igual que yo contigo- sonrio ella mientras el niño miraba a la peliroja._

_- pero yo quiero pasar tiempo con Rin- contesto él con cara triste._

_-etto... puedes pasar tiempo conmigo- respondio la peliroja._

_- Vamos Len, animate, luego verás a Rin por ahora ¿porqué no juegas con Teto?- le sonrió la mujer mientras la peliroja se alegraba más._

_- de acuerdo- acepto el pequeño llendo a jugar con la chica._

* * *

><p>Luego de que Teto se separará de Len, él sólo la observo unos segundos y la quito rapidamente de encima.<p>

- No vuelvas a hacer eso- contesto levantandose.

- Pero...-

- Yo no cambiaré de opinión, yo seguiré con Rin hasta el final- él volteó mirandola con rabia- así tenga que dar mi vida por ella yo la protegeré- contesto haciendo que Teto se resignara.

- no puedes decir eso- dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿porqué no?- pregunto Len.

- ya te dije que está condenada y nadie podra protegerla del castigo que se le avecina- Teto se levanto y se dirigió hacia a la puerta.

- eso no importa yo...- Len intento responderle pero un horroroso dolor en su pecho lo interrumpio.

- ¿quieres apostar?- teto se rio levemente mientras se alejaba.

¿Qué había sido ese dolor?, Len se sujetaba el pecho con fuerza mientras se sostenia de la pared, ¿qué había pasado?, la necesidad de encontrar a Rin se apodero de él rapidamente. Pronto un grito hizo que se estremeciera, había venido de la azotea, allí iba Rin cuando quería encontrarse sóla así que sin dudarlo se hecho a correr hacia esa dirección.

* * *

><p>- ¿pasa algo Meiko?- pregunto Kaito quien miro como la rubia habia escapado literalmente.<p>

- Parece que Rin está enojada por tomar sus canciones- contesto la castaña mientras volteaba a ver a Luka.

- ¿crees que es mejor hablar con ella?- pregunto Luka mientras se levantaba.

- les ayudaremos- Menciono Miku metiendose en la conversación con Gumi a su lado.

- entonces separemonos para buscarla- sugirio Meiko mientras todos se levantaban.

- yo primero ire por un helado...- menciono Kaito al ser el ultimo pero al parecer ninguna le escucho.

- Nee Miku...- llamo Gumi a su amiga aguamarina.

- ¿si?- pregunto ella con curiosidad.

- no te parece raro que ahora estemos buscando a Rin cuando hace tres meses ni la queriamos por aqui- menciono ella mientras caminaban buscandola.

- Pero es que Rin ah cambiado mucho, gracias a Len ella se volvió más agradable, aunque al principio no me gustara la idea pero supongo que todos merecen otra oportunidad- contesto la aguamarina mientras entraban al baño de chicas para buscar allí.

- es que Len es muy especial- menciono Gumi sonrojandose.

- ¿aún te gusta?- pregunto Miku curiosa.

- es que es muy agradable- dijo ella mientras sonreia.

- igual a mi- confeso Miku.

- pero... ya sabemos que Len sólo vive para Rin-menciono Gumi.

- eso deben hacer los hermanos ¿no?- contesto Miku mientras Gumi asentia.

- mira- señalo Gumi hacia la azotea donde una rubia de una coleta se dirigia.

- es Neru...- contesto Miku.

- preguntemosle si sabe donde está Rin- Miku asintió y ambas siguieron a la chica.

- nee Gumi... ¿no crees que Neru está extraña?- pregunto Miku al ver que la chica no traia su celular por ningún lado.

- la verdad es que si, mejor veamos que trama- ambas chicas observaban a la distancia como la rubia entraba a la azotea, ambas chicas se arrimaron a la pequeña ventana de la puerta.

- mira es Rin- menciono Miku mientras ambas observaban como Neru se le acercaba.

- necesito que desaparescas- ambas chicas escucharon esto y luego presenciaron la tragica escena.

El cuerpo de Rin cayo boca arriba mientras se desangraba lentamente, Neru se quedo inmovil unos segundo mientras Gumi y Miku no reaccionaban, la primera en hacerlo fue Miku soltando un gran grito que se oyo por todo el instituto mientras Gumi reaccionaba por el grito de su amiga Neru se dio de cuenta de su presencia e intento huir pero la peliverde la golpeo fuertemente haciendo que cayera al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza quedando inconciente.

¿RIN?- la aguamarina se acerco hacia la rubia quien estaba perdiendo una gran cantidad de sangre- ¿qué deberia hacer?- las manos de Miku temblaban ella movia a Rin suavemente intentando despertarla pero nada sucedia por lo cual ella empezó a llorar.

-¡ah este es un enorme problema!- Gumi se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-Gumi... Rin... ¿está muerta?- pregunto Miku.

- por supuesto que no, debemos buscar ayuda pronto- dijo la peliverde mientras intentaba localizar a alguien.

- no me dejes sóla- rogo Miku ya que estaba muy nerviosa para quedarse con Rin y Neru.

- pero...-

- chicas.. ¿qué fue ese grito?- Meiko entro junto con Kaito a la azotea, ambos habían oido el horroroso grito de Miku.

- ¡Rin!- se alertaron ambos al verla.

-¿qué paso?- pregunto la castaña mientras se posaba a su lado revisandole su pulso.

- Neru la apuñalo, no sabemos que hacer, no quiero que Rin se muera- Miku se desperaba cada vez más y más.

- tranquila, Kaito pasame tu bufanda- el peli azul obedecio a la castaña quien rapidamente enrollo la bufanda del chico alrededor de la herida intentando drenar la hemorragia.

- eso no lo detendra por mucho tiempo- comento el peliazul observandolo como su bufanda azul se teía roja rapidamente.

- lo sé, vamos hay que llevarla rapido a un-

-¡RIN!- la voz de Len hizo que todos voltearan a mirarlo.

- no perdamos más tiempo cargarla ya!- el peliazul obedecio la orden de la castaña mientras que el rubio sólo quedo inmovil viendo como el palido cuerpo de su gemela era levantado casi inerte y llevado por los pasillos rapidamente.

El chico se desconecto del mundo en ese momento, lo único que podia hacer era seguir a Kaito y a Meiko quienes se dirigieron hacia la salida del instituto, todos veian horrorizados la escena que se presentaba, algunos con incredubilidad y otros sólo lo seguian para ver que ocurria con Rin, rapidamente tomaron un taxi y Kaito suavemente puso el cuerpo de la chica en la parte de atras mientras Meiko se montaba en la parte delantera, Len obviamente se sento al lado de Kaito sosteniendo fuertemente una de las manos de Rin, creyendo que así ella no le dejaria. No tardaron en llegar al hospital donde rapidamente sacaron una camilla y pusieron a la rubia mientra se dirigian a la sala de operaciones, medicos se veian venir y correr mientras que Meiko, Kaito y Len tenian caras preocupadas e impacientes.

- ¿alguno es familiar de la paciente?- se acerco una chica vestida de blanco y de cabello negro.

- yo...- respondio el chico mientras la miraba pero ella sabía que su mente estaba en otro lugar.

- ¿cómo se llama la paciente?- pregunto ya que necesitaba revisar el historial de la chica.

- Rin... Kaga... perdon Kasane Rin- se corrigio el chico ya que casi olvida que obligaron a Rin a cambiarse el apellido.

- ve y revisa el historial rapido- le ordeno la pelinegra a una de las enfermeras quien rapidamente se alejo del lugar.

La tensión de un hospital siempre está presente cuando alguien entra herido de gravedad, Len no podia pensar, él sólo queria llorar pero eso tampoco podia, aún no asimilaba bien las cosas, ahora se encontraba al borde de perder a su ser más querido y lo peor es que no sabia como.

- Reiko...- la voz de un hombre le llamo la atención.

- ¿si señor?- se dirigio ella a un hombre un poco más alto que ella pero que fisicamente se le parecia mucho.

- necesito sangre o negativo para la paciente ahora mismo- comento mientras ella negaba con la cabeza.

- tendremos que pedir a otro hospital, las reservas se acabaron ayer y no hay más- comento ella mientras el hombre pelinegro se desesperaba.

- ¡CONSIGUEME UN DONANTE YA!- grito desesperado aquel hombre era un ser estricto y detestaba que no pudiera hacer su trabajo por trivialidades como esa.

-pe...-

- yo soy su gemelo, yo tengo su misma sangre, por favor! si es necesario tome todos mis organos y deselos pero ¡salvela!- Len se aferro a la mano de la enfermera haciendo que está se sorprendiera junto con el doctor de turno.

- pero eres menor de edad y...- intento contradecir.

- Reiko... ya le oiste, traeme rapido esa sangre- el Pelinegro se fue rapidamente hacia la sala de operaciones mientras la pelinegra que respondia al nombre de Reiko sólo suspiro.

La chica llevo a Len a una habitación, allí tomo lo necesario para la sustracción de aquel rojo liquido vital, el chico no se quejo ni en un sólo momento, el dolor de perder a Rin era más grande que cualquier cosa, cuando la enfermera termino otra de las enfermeras vino a llevarse la sangre que necesitaba.

- tal vez te sientas algo mareado, no vayas a hacer algo estupido ¿de acuerdo?- el chico asintió.

Rapidamente la chica corrió a la sala de operaciones donde toda la concentración estaba en salvar la fragil vida de una inocente chica de 17 años, ella se acerco lentamente intentando no molestar, la sangre estaba siendo suministrada al palido cuerpo que había perdido casi todo su color mientras los cirujanos intentaban saturar y detener la hemorragia.

- eres muy lenta Reiko- el mismo hombre pelinegro quien noto al instante cuando había llegado la enfermera le recrimino por demorarse.

- lo siento, estaba muy ocupada haciendo las cosas bien ¿o es que acaso querias que lo trajera aqui y le sacara la sangre directamente?- contesto de mala gana la enfermera mientras se ponia los guantes y se acercaba más.

- Por tu lentitud está chica se puede morir- contesto enojado mientras se ocupaba de hacer su trabajo.

- ¿cuál es el diagnostico?- pregunto Reiko ignorando completamente al pelinegro.

- afortunadamente la herida no es muy profunda y no toco ningún organo importante, sólo es saturar pero ah perdido mucha sangre- comento uno de los asistentes.

- menos mal- suspiro tranquila la enfermera mientras se disponia a ayudar.

- sabes... la gente normalmente dice "haga lo que pueda no se preocupe por el dinero" o cosas por el estilo, este chico fue él primero en ofrecerme sus organos sin pensarlo dos veces- comento el pelinegro mientras terminaba de cerrar la herida de Rin.

- fue un susto muy grande para él, yo haria lo mismo si estuviera en su situación- sonrió la chica mientras todos al fin dejaban el trabajo al haber estabilizado a la chica.

- Bienvenidad de nuevo a la vida Rin- sonrió el pelinegro quitandose el tapabocas que le obligaban a usar al momento de operar.

- Ryohei... no le digas así, ella no se murió ni revivió- comento la enfermera mientras el pelinegro fruncia el ceño.

- aqui debes respetarme Reiko... llamame doctor- la chica rio levemente mientras los demás enfermeros y medicos se retiraban.

Increiblemente ya había pasado una hora y media, Meiko y Kaito estaban sentandos en una silla esperando por el resultado de la cirugia mientras Len no paraba de dar vueltas preocupado por Rin, en ese momento se maldecia internamente por todo ¿y qué iba a ser de él si Rin moria?, apenas empezaba a pensar en esas posibilidades, desde que conocio de nuevo a Rin ya no podia imaginarse una vida sin ella, los minutos se le hacian eternos, cuando logro divisar a la enfermera pelinegra sintió como si el corazón se le detenia.

- ¿ocurrio algo malo?- se levanto Meiko y tomo la palabra antes de que el Rubio lo hiciera.

- tranquilos, la paciente se encuentra fuera de peligro, ahora la pasaremos a una habitación aparte para que se recupere por ahora no permitiremos visitar sino hasta que despierte ¿De acuerdo?- el trio asintió mientras se desplomaban de nuevo en los asientos, es como si los tres volvieran a la vida en ese instante.

- esto parece una pesadilla- comento Meiko revolcandose los cabellos.

- lo sé, lo peor es que mi bufanda nunca volverá a ser lo que era- Len y Meiko miraron asesinamente a Kaito ¿acaso le preocupaba más su bufanda que la vida de Rin?.

- Kaito eres un idiota- murmuro Len intentando calmarse, sin querer noto como tenia sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas ¿cuando había empezado a llorar?.

- Len... deberias descansar, le donaste sangre a Rin y esto ah sido muy impactante- coemto Kaito viendo como Len empezaba a limpiar sus lagrimas sin exito.

- yo estoy bien- comento el chico mientras Meiko le acercaba a su cuerpo y lo ponia en sus piernas.

- llora Len, es preferible que estes llorando de felicidad y no de tristeza- Len sólo pudo dejar que sus lagrimas fluyeran sacando consigo toda la amargura que había cargado desde que había sentido aquel dolor en el pecho.

No supo cuando pero se quedo dormido tranquilamente en las piernas de Meiko, la chica sólo lo cuidaba maternalmente mientras le acariciaba el cabello, ella también había pasado un buen susto y no había llorado no porque no fuera sensible, por dentro casi se desmorona, pero al notar que Len no lo hacia le daba valor para no derramar ni una sóla lagrima al fin de cuentas no pensaba soltar ni una sóla lagrima por Rin porque estaba segura que ella no se iba a morir.

- si sigues mirandolo así me pondre celoso- comento el peliazul mientras se recostaba aún más en la silla.

- les eh tomado cariño pero yo a ti te amo- contesto sonriendo mientras Kaito le correspondia a la sonrisa.

- me pregunto si algún dia nos reiremos de esto- pregunto el peliazul mientras observaba a las demás personas que estaban en la misma sala que ellos.

- no lo sé- Meiko se recargo suavemente en su hombro intentando descansar también.

Lejos de esa escena se encontraba la enfermera observando en la distancia, una conmovedora escena y una historia que está vez termino con un buen final, o eso creia ella, entro a la habitación donde se encontraba la rubia y la observo detalladamente, era una chica con suerte sin duda.

- ¿qué haces?- pregunto el pelinegro quien se acerco por detras a la chica.

- sólo la miraba... ¿porqué crees que alguien hirio a esta niña?- pregunto con interés.

- es porque en el mundo hay gente malvada- comento él se recostaba en una de las sillas que se encontraba en la habitación.

- pero también hay gente buena...- comento ella mientras volteaba a observar a el pelinegro identico a ella.

- lo sé, tu eres buena, pero no te emociones con ella- dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba perezosamente.

- no lo haré...- contesto la chica sonriendo.

- entonces cuidala tengo que ir a trabajar- el chico salió de la habitación dejando solas a ambas chicas.

- okei Rin-chan yo te cuidaré- sonrió mientras ponia algunas mantas y suero inyectado a la rubia que se hallaba inconciente.

En la sala de espera se encontraban Kaito con Meiko quienes compartian un delicioso Helado que el novio decidio comprar ya que la espera se hacia eterna según él.

-disculpe señorita, estoy buscando a mi hija- una voz melodiosa hizo que los presentes captaran su atención en ella.

- ¿cómo se llama la paciente?- pregunto la recepcionista del lugar.

- Kasane Rin- contesto ella nerviosa.

- dejeme buscarla en la base de datos- contesto mientras empezo a teclar en su computador buscando el nombre.

- Oye Meiko, ella es la Mamá de Rin - comento bajo Kaito casi en un susurro.

- ya lo note Bakaito... se parecen demaciado- Ambos notaron como detras de la mujer Rubia aparecia un hombre de cabello rojo junto a una muchacha de mismo color de cabello.

- Es Teto...- dijo Kaito.

- también lo note,¡ deja de señalar lo obvio por favor!- alzo un poco su voz la castaña pero no lo suficiente para no ser un grito, pero si lo suficiente como para que el rubio que dormia tranquilamente en las piernas de la muchacha se despertara.

- ¿qué pasa porque tanto alboroto?- desperto soñoliento el chico quien se sento en una de las sillas frotandose los ojos.

- es que...- inteto hablar Kaito cuando la rubia se acerco a Len.

- Len...- Len la miro un poco confundido, aún se creyo soñando.

- ¿qué haces aqui?- contesto al reaccionar.

- vine a ver como estaba Rin, vine tan pronto me enteré- ella tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

- je... y ahora te vas a preocupar por ella- contesto con ironia.

- Len...- susurro con tristeza su madre.

- ¿ahora vas a venir a darte la mejor madre del mundo?, cuando Rin estaba mal nunca le ayudaste antes empeoraste las cosas y ahora que Rin no te necesita quieres venir a cumpliotu papel como Madre... ¿acaso no tienes respeto hacia ella?- Len ironizo su comentario iriando así a la rubia quien apenas y podia aguantar sus lagrimas.

- Yo...yo... tal vez.. no eh sido... la mejor madre pero... yo quiero que... me.. perdonen...- ella estallo en llanto en el suelo, Len se sintió culpable pero luego vio a el par de pelirojos y recordo que ellos habian sido los causantes de tanto dolor en Rin y él mismo.

- Ahora no te necesitamos, no molestes a Rin- Contesto levantandose ofuscado de la silla mientras Meiko y Kaito lo veian incredulos por la actitud del muchacho.

- ¡NO!- grito ella mientras el rubio volteaba a observarla enojado-¡ Yo soy su madre y yo voy a exigiri mi derecho!, aún tengo la custodia de Rin y me la llevaré conmigo- Len abrio los ojos eso que acaba decir esa mujer enfrente de él lo helo... eso significaria que la alejarian de él otra vez.

- no puedes hacer eso- dijo esptando Meiko y Kaito miraban sorprendidos la escena.

- ¡puedo y lo haré!- contesto su madre con decisión en los ojos.

- ¡Tú no puedes cuidarla!- ambos habían empezado a alzar su voz.

-¡pues ni tú y tu Padre lo hacen mejor que yo!- le contesto la rubia empezando a enojarse también.

- ¡DISCULPEN! ¡¿PERO RECUERDAN QUE ESTO ES UN HOSPITAL?- el pelinegro que pasaba por allí y oyo los gritos vino a intervenir autoritariamente.

- Pero...- intento decir el rubio respirando agitadamente por los sentimientos de miedo y furia que salian de su cuerpo.

- Pero nada, empiezan a hablar civilizadamente o llamo a seguridad- contesto de nuevo autoritariamente a los dos- ¿es usted la madre de la señorita Kasane?- la rubia asintió- Soy el Doctor que la atentio mi nombre es Ryohei Nakahara, Su hija se encuentra reposando después de salir de cirugia, no le ah pasado nada que no se pudiera controlar y está fuera de peligro pero por ahora dejaré que repose por lo que no recibira visitas ¿puede por favor hacer las diligencias del seguro?- pregunto sin fijarse la vista en él y de forma fria.

- de acuerdo- asintió la rubia mientras se dirijia otra vez hacia la recepción.

- en cuanto a ti...- miro el pelinegro a Len mientras este se sentía nervioso- recuerda que pase lo que pase ella es tu madre, no puedes apartarla de sus vidas porque ella tiene más derecho que tú para estar con tu hermana- Len se enojo mucho por este comentario- pero como me caes bien te dejaré verla antes que ella- Len se sorprendio por lo que dijo pero luego le sonrió.

- ¿ya desperto?- pregunto mirando la hora, habían pasado apenas unas tres horas desde que se haía dormido en las piernas de Meiko.

- ahm, el efecto de la anestesia debio pasar hace media hora pero aún no lo sé, está en la habitación 302, allí se encuentra la enfermera Reiko, ve en silencio y rapido- El pelinegro se dirijio de nuevo hacia alguna habitación con acceso restringido, Len sólo se fue en silencio mientras Meiko y Kaito lo seguian sin preguntar nada.

La enfermera ya había terminado su labor mientras sólo contemplaba por la ventana, la verdad el estres de un hospital no era saludable por lo que aprovechaba cada minuto que podia para tomar pequeños descansos, la paciente que cuidaba aún seguia dormida placidamente, en ese momento la envidio pero no podia dormirse en el trabajo y menos si Ryohei le encontraba o se ganaría un buen regaño por parte de él.

- disculpe...- sintió como abrian la puerta asomandosé por ahí un chico rubio, una chica castaña y un chico peliazul.

- oh... ¿les permitieron visitarle?- contesto la rubia mientras sonreia con calidez pero ninguno la miraba sino que miraban a la paciente, era tipico y la chica ya sé había acostumbrado.

- El doctor Ryohei me dejo hacerlo - contesto el rubio mirandole a los ojos.

- eso es inusual... pero bueno, ella aún sigue dormida, procuren no demorarse mucho- contesto ella mientras dejaba a los jovenes a sólas con la paciente.

- Rin...- Len se acerco lo más que pudo y tomo una de las manos de su gemela, noto que la de él era un poco más grande y gruesa que la de ella, ahora se veia tan indefensa.

- no te preocupes Len, ahora todo salió bien, sólo debemos cuidar a Rin- Kaito tomo asiento en una de las sillas del lugar.

- de verdad crei que sería el fin- confeso el rubio mientras la besaba tiernamente en la frente.

- igual yo, estaba muy asustada- Meiko seguia parada viendo a los dos gemelos.

- te falle princesa- Len le susurro al oido mientras hundia la cabeza en la cama.

La pelinegra siguió su recorrido normal, llego a la recepción y vio a una mujer muy parecida a su paciente tramitando algunas cosas, sólo por pura curiosidad se acerco para oir más la conversación que tenía la mujer con la recepcionista.

- El seguro le cubrira casi todo, pero usted debe pagar una cuota por algunos gastos extra mientras la paciente este a nuestro cuidado- decia la recepcionista mientras la rubia firmaba algunos papeles.

- ¿en qué habitación se encuentra?- pregunto ella al terminar de uno de los papeles.

- en la 302 pero aún no se le permiten visitas- contesto la recepcionista mientras guardaba las copias de los papeles en alguna carpeta, con eso Reiko confirmaba que era la Madre de Rin.

- Pero... el niño rubio que estaba por aqui hace rato... él se fue hacia esa dirección- señalaba la rubia mientras la recepcionista le empezaba a poner atención- ¿porqué a ellos le dieron permiso?- pregunto desconcertada.

- Realmente no lo sé, pero puede que hayan podido ir a otro lugar como el jardin, la azotea, la cafeteria o alguna otra parte, no necesariamente ir a visitar a la paciente- contesto la recepcionista mientras la rubia soltaba un suspiro.

-de acuerdo- la chica junto con sus acompañantes sólo se sentaron en algunas de las sillas de la sala de espera.

- SEEU!, ¿cuentame qúe paso?- susurro la pelinegra actuando como si fuera una charla normal.

- ¿te acuerdas del chico que vino con Kasane Rin?- la pelinegra asintió- pues discutió en frente de todos con esa mujer, al parecer la chica está viviendo con él pero su Madre tiene la custodia y lo amenazo con que se la llevaria- contesto la recepcionista mientras guardaba otros papeles.

- que raro... ellos son gemelos ¿no deberia llevarse a los dos?- Seeu se quedo incredula.

- señoritas...- un hombre detras de ella capto la atención de las dos chicas.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo?- pregunto Seeu mientras los miraba con curiosidad, sabía a que venian.

- venimos a investigar el caso de Kasane Rin- una mujer apareció y mostro su placa y algunos papeles, Reiko sólo suspiro, esto era rutina pero odiaba esas rutinas.

- la paciente aún no despierta- contesto ella mientras ambos sonreian.

- ¿sobrevivió?- pregunto ella mientras tomaba una libreta.

- si...- ella estaba acostumbrada a las muertes pero no era la única, al parecer ambos creian que la chica había muerto.

- Vaya... según lo que nos dijo una de las testigos estaba muy mal y la otra dijo que había muerto- el hombre castaño de pelo en rulos tomo el telefono mientras la chica seguia hablando con ambas.

- ¿usted atendio a la paciente?- pregunto mientras ella asentia- digame ¿cuál era su estado?- Ella volvió a suspiar Ryohei deberia contestar esto en vez de ella pero ella sabia que ese terco se negaria.

- Herida en el estomago no muy profunda sin llegar a perforar un organo importante, la cirugia duro alrededor de hora y media, sólo fue saturarla y ahora se está recuperando- ya sabía las preguntas que le harian, la rutina se volvia tediosa en cierto punto.

- ¿cuántos acompañantes vinieron con ella?- pregunto de nuevo la chica de tez morena clara, cabello negro con algunos mechones blancos en las puntas.

- vinieron tres, dos chicos y una chica, uno es hermano de la paciente- contesto mientras la chica terminaba de anotar.

- ¿Dónde está la paciente?- pregunto mientras miraba hacia la sala de visitas.

- está en la habitación 302 y aún no puede recibir visitas- contesto la enfermera.

- Gracias por la información... etto... no veo a los chicos que me menciono por acá- pregunto con curiosidad en vez de rutina.

- están dandole una pequeña visita a la paciente pero shh- la pelinegra se puso un dedo en la boca señalandole que era un secreto, luego se retiro de aquel lugar.

Se encamino hacia la habitación 302 de ese enorme hospital, era hora de acabar con la visita rapida de los jovenes, no había sido mucho tiempo pero debió ser suficiente para que dejaran de estar nerviosos.

- ¿crees que le den de alta pronto?- pregunto Kaito a Meiko mientras está solo alzaba sus hombres y negaba con la cabeza para decir que no sabia.

- pero... si le dan de alta ella podría llevarsela lejos de mi- Len apreto con un poco más de fuerza la mano de la chica.

- no puedes hacer nada- contesto Meiko.

- eso es lo que más me molesta- contesto él cuando sintió que Rin le devolvia el apreton.

- auh...- sólo pudo sacar ese quejido para luego abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los ojos preocupados de su hermano observandole.

- Rin...- vocifero haciendo que Kaito y Meiko se le acercaran a ella también.

-¿qué paso?- pregunto ella desconcertada, poco empezó a unir recuerdos, lastimosamente el primero fue el beso de Teto y Len lo cual la hizo fruncir el ceño y luego recordo a Neru, luego sangre y después todo negro- ¿estoy viva?- se inclino suavemente mientras se sostenia su estomago y luego observo una aguja con un tuvo largo y algo de liquido dentro de él que se hallaba en su muñeca.

- sinceramente lo que yo sé es muy poco- contesto Len abrazandola, ella le correspondio el abrazo como pudo pero sentía como si una aplanadora le hubiera pasado por encima- pero senti como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón- le susurro esto al oido haciendo que Rin se conmoviera.

- disculpen chicos pero la hora de la visita ya termino- irrumpio la enfermera quien ya recien habia llegado y se quedo mirando la escena con ternura.

- ¿eh?- pregunto desconcertada Rin.

- que bueno que despertaste, pero no tienes derecho a visitas todavia así que tienen que irse antes de que me metan en problemas- sonrio la chica mientras los tres chicos asentian.

- pero... no quiero que se vayan- dijo Rin con voz ronca.

- estaré en la sala de espera volveré cuando me dejen verte otra vez- contesto Len sonriendole.

- ¿no se puede un poco más?- pregunto ella pero la enfermera nego.

- Vinieron unos oficiales seguro les haran preguntas y es mejor que las respondan lo antes posible- contesto ella dirigiendose a la cama donde se encontraba Rin.

-está bien no queremos meter en problemas a nadie- contesto Meiko mientras tomaba del brazo al rubio al cual Rin no se separaba de él.

- Pero... Len, quedate- ella jalaba suavemente pero sin mucha fuerza ya que no tenía.

- vendremos en cuanto podamos- contesto Kaito mientras Len se soltaba suavemente y le dedicaba una ultima sonrisa.

- ah.. que malos son- contesto Rin en un suspiro.

- de hecho fuimos muy generosos tienes prohibida las visitas- contesto la pelinegra mientras Rin le sonreia un poco.

- ¿quién eres?- pregunto ella al notar que no conocia a la chica.

- ah si... mi nombre es Reiko Nakahara, soy tu enfermera a cargo- la chica se presento mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

- eh... etto..- Rin se puso nerviosa por primera vez alguien era asi de cordial y amable con ella.

- que linda eres- sonrió la enfermera mientras tomaba un palito- haber abre la boca- la rubia obedeció al instante. ¿te sientes mareada?- Rin nego con la cabeza- okei al parecer estas bien, tienes bastante suerte- le sonrió la chica mientras Rin se sonrojaba.

- yo no lo creo- la chica suspiro, con lo de Dell y Neru no sentía eso como suerte

- ¿cómo que no?, tienes unos dos buenos amigos, además que tu hermano es muy lindo y se nota que te quiere mucho- Rin se volvió a sonrojar por esto ultimo.

- si... Len me quiere mucho y yo también- sonrió desviando su mirada "si supiera cuanto".

- yo también tengo un hermano gemelo no fraternal- dijo sonriendole a Rin.

- ¿enserio?- pregutno curiosa la chica.

- es el medico que te atendio- sonrio mientras le obligaba a la rubia a recostarse.

- Vaya... eso es genial- Rin sonrió, su vida fue salvada por dos hermanos.

- Él decidió estudiar medicina porque yo de pequeña me mantenia enferma, yo no me queria separar de él así que estudie enfermeria, no es lo mismo pero podaimos vivir juntos- Rin se intereso por ambos, al parecer eran muy unidos.

- que lindo, ojala yo nunca me pudiera separar de Len- dijo ella en voz baja pero la enfermera logro escucharle.

- sobre eso... Tu Mamá está esperandote afuera- la rubia abrio los ojos incredula.

- ¿qué?- pregunto mientras volvia a sentarse.

- ella vino a visitarte y al parecer tuvo una pequeña discusión con tu hermano- contesto la enfermera mientras ponia un dedo en en plla parte inferior de su labios.

- dile que no quiero verla-Rin se acosto violentamente mientras tomaba una sábana y se cubria con ella.

- pero...-

- ¡no quiero verla!- la Rubia.

La enferma suspiro, se retiro de la habitación lentamente mientras se dirigia hacia la sala de espera, se le avecinaba muchos problemas a la chica.

* * *

><p>al fin traje el cap!, narrado en tercera persona , era complicado narrarlo en primera porque habían muchas cosas relevantes que no queria dejar por fuera =W=, en fin narrar en tercera persona es un poco frio xD.<p>

y mis OC aparecieron de nuevo, aunque sólo apareceran en la escena del hospital xD, pero supongo que no los odiaran , bueno ahora las cosas se complican más, ¿qué pasara con estos incestuosos? ¿qué tiene que ver Teto con Neru?, ¿alguien más intentará hacerle daño a Rin?, averiguelon en el proximo Cap =w=.

ahora gracias por sus reviews y una enorme disculpa a YuzukiToriOnee-san, ella fue linda y me dejo review en el cap 5 y yo fui toda una bitch y olvide agradecerle ;3;!(incluso me habia dado poder lemonoso y no se lo agredeci), tal vez tus suplicas sean escuchadas y haya otro lemon, cosa poco probable porque el poder se lo pase a alguien más (?), pero haré mi esfuerzo =W=


	8. recuperandote

La chica de cabello negro se acerco hacia la sala de espera, allí se encontraba una mujer algo mayor aunque no era una anciana, de cabello rubio mirando preocupada pero a la vez entristecida por la situación de su querida hija.

Disculpe enfermera- se levanto mientras se acerco a la chica de cabello negro quien sólo rogaba porque no le preguntara si podía ver a la paciente.

¿si? – pregunto algo sería mientras ella juntaba sus manos y las subia a la altura de su pecho.

-¿puedo ver a mi hija?. La pelinegra suspiro, ella no quería decirle que Rin había prohibido verla.

-Etto…. Por el momento la paciente debe descansar, por favor espere un poco más- sonrió con cordialidad a la señora quien sólo suspiro.

De acuerdo- la mujer se volvió a sentar en la silla de espera, la pelinegra sólo fue a ver a su hermano quien se encontraba en su oficina.

No es que ella le cayera mal, por supuesto que no ella por su trabajo no debía juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas y aún así no debía entrometerse en los problemas de los demás, sólo debía cumplir con su trabajo, entro sin tocar a la oficina de su hermano y se tiro en el primer sillón que vio.

Vaya que si me tienes confianza, ¿no ves que estás molestando?- dijo el pelinegro mientras suspiraba e intentaba no enojarse.

Tranquilo…- susurro ella mientras se acomodaba un poco la falda y se acercaba a su hermano.

¿qué pasa?- pregunto notando una incomodida por parte de su hermana gemela.

La paciente se niega a ver a su madre, su madre se pelea con el hermano gemelo y lo amenaza con llevársela a la fuerza…. Se va a armar un gran drama con el caso de Kasane-san ya vinieron a investigar unos detectives- suspiro mientras se recostaba sobre el escritorio.

Ya veo… es un problema familiar no vayas a meter tus narices o terminaras mal- dijo el pelinegro mientras acariciaba uno de los cabellos de la pelinegra mientras está le sonreía.

Intentaré, pero parece que la la señora Kasane quiere separar a los gemelitos y eso me pone de mal humor- continuo hablando un poco más suave.

Reiko… sabes que ellos no son nuestro mismo caso- comento el mientras una mano traviesa baja por la camisa del pelinegro.

Mi sexto sentido dice que si- murmuro mientras lo veía seductoramente.

En el trabajo no- sujeto su mano mientras ella sólo le hacia un puchero con su boca.

Okei okei, al menos nuestro turno ya está a punto de acabar- sonrió de nuevo mientras salía de la habitación no sin antes guiñarle el ojo al chico.

ah … y eso que mañana tengo que levantarme temprano- suspiro el chico mientras se levantaba con algunos papeles.

* * *

><p>Len, Kaito y Meiko ahora estaban en la cafetería comiendo algo porque ya había pasado algo de tiempo desde que estuvieron en el cuarto de Rin, Len aún se encontraba algo afligido, nunca pensó que este dia terminara de esta manera cuando se despertó, y eso que la había empezado muy bien.<p>

Deberías irte a casa Meiko- susurro Kaito mientras la castaña lo miraba algo seria.

Igual tú- le dijo mientras Len sólo los miraba seriamente, ya habían pasado varias horas con él, es justo que descansaran.

Tu también- dijo Kaito mientras le revolcaba el cabello.

No puedo, Rin…-

Rin está descansando y no van a dejar que nadie la toque ni le haga daño- comento Meiko mientras descansaba.

Vamos Len, un baño rápido y por ahí derecho le traes algunas cosas a Rin- concluyo Kaito mientras el rubio asentía.

Tiene razón- ambos dibujaron una sonrisa mientras se levantaban e iban juntos a la salida del hospital.

Mañana volveremos por la mañana- menciono Meiko mientras Kaito y ella se iban por otra dirección.

Gracias por todo- sonrió Len mientras ellos solo se despedían.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, Len acostumbraba ir con las entretenidas charlas de su amada, incluso cuando ella no le hablaba mucho adoraba poder ver su figura caminar ligeramente delante de él, pensar y que la pudo perder sólo hacia que se sintiera peor, entro pesadamente a su casa, arrastrándose y lamentándose, había fallado, había prometido proteger a Rin a toda costa pero no pudo hacerlo, se recostó en el mueble, en ese que el dia anterior le había hecho el amor y pensar que casi pierde esa voz que pronunciaba sensualmente su nombre, esa sonrisa que le daba cada vez que terminaban su acto de amor, todo pasaba muy rápido para su gusto, su encuentro con ella, su enamoramiento, su declaración, el que ahora estaban juntos pero lo que más le molestaba es que si el tiempo seguía pasando de esa manera podía que su separamiento sería igual de rápido?. Eso Len no lo quería ni pensar pronto se quedo dormido en aquel sófa por el cansancio del dia.

Rin en cambio no podía dormir, aún pensaba en lo que había pasado ese dia y tampoco lo podía creer, de hecho muchas coincidencias no la dejaban en paz, por alguna razón sentía que no era justo con Neru y Dell, algo le decía que ellos no la odiaban de tal modo. Suspiro, debía odiarlos pero no podía hacerlo, se sentía mal por ambos. Además de que a su lado no estaba Len, era raro como Len se habái convertido tan vital como el mismo aire para ella, no podía conciliar el sueño porque se había acostumbrado a su calor por las noches, la cobija que tenia en ese momento no le proporcionaba el mismo calor que Len le daba y sentir la respiración encima suyo y sentir los latidos de su corazón que la relajaban en la noche, sabía que no dejaría que Len la visitara en la noche a esas horas, seguramente ya se había ido a casa.

* * *

><p>La semana que paso se torno entre aburrida y monótona en el hospital, Rin recibió muchas visitas pero la que más la traumatizo fue la de Miku y Gumi, las chicas no la soltaron en toda la tarde pero Rin intento ser compresiva, ambas vieron como Neru la apuñalaba y eso debió ser muy traumatico para ellas dos, incluso su madre la habían dejado pasar y hablaron suavemente pero no sacaron el tema sobre Len, su Padre volvió en cuanto se entero de que le habían apuñalado y se había puesto a pelear (no delante de ella), por su custodia, al parecer su Madre quería demandarlo por secuestro y eso le parecía el colmo a Rin, Len le contaba los detalles y le traia la tarea para hacerla por noche ya que en la tarde aprovechaba que Len estaba con ella para domir comodamente, no tenia la culpa de que fuera tan adicta a el pero eso no le molestaba a Len.<p>

-puh puh- picaba la rubia a Len mientras este dormía comodamente, ya eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y el perezoso de su hermano no despertaba – Len…- susurro su nombre mientras este no mostraba síntoma de estar cociente siquiera- L-E-N- separo las letras más despacio acercándose a su oído pero aún así el chico no abria su ojos. La chica no resistió más y poso sus labios en la boca de su amante de manera que pudiera saborearlo con intensidad, el chico se despertó por el beso algo sorprendido pero la vez extasiado por el sabor de los labios de su hermana.

No podían culparlos, debido a las cosas no se habían podido tocar ni demostrarse afecto en ese tiempo en el que Rin permanecia en el hospital, aunque ella ya estaba bien era no más mientras la policía investigaba un poco sobre el caso de sus ataques, Len posaba su manos por la cintura de la chica atrayéndola más hacía él, quería sentirla cerca ya que la había extrañado demasiado, Rin sólo sonreía, le encantaba sentí que Len la necesitaba, de repente sintió como la mano de Len se aventuraba por zonas prohibidas.

No, aquí no- susurro mientras Len quien ya había alzado la ropa de hospital que tenia la chica hasta la altura de sus pechos.

Sólo un poco- comento el chico mientras dirigía su boca hacia esos puntos rosados que lo tentaban a probarlos como si fueran las fresas del más delicioso pastel.

Nos van a ver- Rin suspiraba mientras Len continuaba con su tarea de lamer sus pezones.

La puerta está cerrada, no te preocupes- comento el mientras sus dedos se movían circularmente por las aureolas de los pechos de la chica lo cual le causaba un ligero placer.

No te propases- susurro mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer que le causaba, Len sabía que si llegaba a tocar algún otro lugar Rin empezaría a gritar ya que no podía controlar su voz pero aún así la excitación de hacerlo en un hospital estaba ganándole más que su lado racional por lo cual dirigió sus dedos hacia la entrepierna de su hermana y comenzó a moverlos por encima de su ropa interior, Rin se cubrió la boca con sus manos para evitar que salieran sonidos fuertes, Len sólo sonreía para él, la cara de Rin se encontraba toda roja.

Vaya… Rin… ¿acaso te entusiasma la idea de que sea en un hospital- se rio suave mientras ella sólo lo miro un poco enojada.

Callaaaaaaaaaah- no pudo evitar soltar un gemido porque cuando iba a decirle algo el aprovecho para hacer a un lado su ropa interior e invadir su interior con uno de sus dedos.

Se encuentra bien señorita Rin!- entro la enfermera pelinegra al cuarto cuando encontró a los gemelos en una situación bastante comprometedora, ella se aterro con el grito de Rin y se adentro a la habitación sin tocar pero nunca pensó que ese grito fuera de placer en vez de dolor- lo siento mucho…- salió inmediatamente sonriendo de medio lado, cuando su hermano supiera lo que pasaba entre los dos gemelos seguro no lo creería, aunque ella si lo sospechaba.

¡LEN!- grito Rin mientras tiraba al chico fuera de su cuarto, alguien los había descubierto, si le decían a su padres ahora si que los ibana a separar, Rin se escondió debajo las cobijas asustada y Len sólo se fue corriendo de allí, vaya problema que se había metido por no controlar sus hormonas.

* * *

><p>Aqui les traigo el capitulo o3o, algo corto par ami gusto pero estoy en la lap de mi hermano y no me acostumbro al teclado ._. si ven fallas horribles terribles por als cuales meresco un castigo comprendanme por favor xDD, solo quize avanzar un poco con este fic porque pase a una parte tediosa que queria escribir pero que no queria que tuviera una gran laguna con la escena que me importa.<p>

tal vez paso algo apresurado, solo talves (?), pero cuando arregle mi pc prometo escribirles un buen cap u3u


	9. Ayudandote

El doctor se encontraba recostado en la silla de su oficina, habia sido un dia muy duro y le tocaba escribir los informes sobre los pacientes que atendio hoy, dar ordenes de salida y su cabeza le pedia un descanso por lo que aprovecho para dormirse un rato, pero su sueño fue interrumpido por cierta enfermera pelinegra entrando de sorpresa a la habitación con una cara traviesa y casi dando saltos de alegria.

-... dilo de una vez- menciono mientras ella intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas, él conocia todos los detalles de ella incluso cuando se comportaba de esa manera.

- Es que!... es... Dios... ¡emocionante!- grito mientras se le acercaba con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillandole.

- Si no me lo dices jamas me enteraré- comento mientras ella tomaba aire.

- ¿Te acuerdas que me dijiste que Kasane-san y sus gemelo no eran como nosotros?- el pelinegro afirmo con la cabeza- pues pasé por su habitación y la oi gemir y entre y los encontre en una situación bastante comprometedora!, se estaban comiendose a besos y manoseando- la chica puso sus manos en las mejillas sonrojadas mientras el chico sólo se enfurecia.

- ¿Lo hicieron en el hospital? - dijo mientras en su frente una pequeña vena aparecia.

- ehm... no...- susurro ella un poco incomoda, conociendo a su hermano podria regañar a los dos chicos.

- que fastidio...- el puso una mano en la mejilla mientras ella le sonreia- bueno... creo que es hora ya de darle salida a Rin Kasane, ya está recuperada, el problema es su custodia pero eso no es asunto nuestro- el suspiro mientras ella lo miro afligida.

- que lastima... me habia caido muy bien- suspiro pero ella sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano.

- se la daré en la tarde, pero aconsejala que se vaya con su madre- le respondio mientras ella ponia una cara disgustada.

- ¿porqué?. ella no me cayó bien, es más... su padre se notaba muchisimo más preocupado que ella, ella no la cuido bien según Len por eso se la llevo a vivir con él y...- EL chico puso una cara de "no me interesa" así que ella cerro la boca.

- por eso mismo, la custodia de Rin le pertenece a su Mamá así que perfectamente veran que su Padre la secuestro ya que se la llevaron sin permiso y sin decirle donde iban a estar, el testimonio de Rin puede valer mucho pero en una situación es mejor que su madre desista de demandar a su padre, podria dañarle su expediente y su padre podria perder el trabajo, cuando arreglen lo de la custodia y lleguen a un arreglo por las buenas ella podra hacer lo que quiera, y si la custodia la gana su madre... pues ella pronto tendra 18 años así que podra elegir con quien estar en esos momentos- concluyo el pelinegro mientras la pelinegra sólo suspiraba audiblemente, su amante tenía toda la razón.

- de acuerdo... - ella salió de la oficina a toda velocidad.

No es que no tuviera trabajo que hacer, de hecho si tenía un poco pero debía aprovechar los instantes en el que Rin se encontraba allí así que cambio los trabajos y se los dejo a otras chicas, luego de tocar la puerta donde la Rubia descansa oyo decir un "adelante" bastante timido.

- Rin-chan!- entro con toda su energia mientras la chica evitaba mirarla sonrojada.

- ¿Si?- pregunto mientras se envolvia en las cobijas.

- Tenemos que hablar- dijo en un tono serio mientras Rin se paralizaba.

- Deacuerdo...- acepto mientras la enfermera se acercaba y se sentaba en la silla cercana.

-¿Vas a decirme toda la verdad?- pregunto mientras ella queria morirse en esos instantes, no podia evitarlo pero asintió levemente dandole su respuesta positiva- ¿desde cuándo tienes una relación con tu hermano?- pregunto precipitadamente, Rin intentaba buscar una respuesta clara.

-Bueno... tenemos una relación formal desde hace dos o tres semanas- Rin cubria su rostro con sus manos, esto era demaciado vergonzoso para ella.

- Ya veo... ¿desde hace cuánto tienes sexo con él?- pregunto de nuevo haciendo que Rin derramara lagrimas por tanta vergüenza que sentía.

-Ccasi ese tiempo- de nuevo lo dijo pero está vez bajo las cobijas, la enfermera sentía que queria abrazarla por lo linda que se veia.

- Entiendo... - ella parecía estar meditando algo, Rin salió de su escondite para mirarla, al parecer estaba haciendo algunos calculos.

- ¿Nos va a delatar?- pregunto Rin mientras la pelinegra le sonreía.

- ¡Claro que no!, ¿cómo crees?, esa es decisión tuya y de Len, además yo respeto la privacidad de mis pacientes - dijo con una sonrisa a la cual Rin correspondió.

- Gracias- murmuro Rin pero la cara de la pelinegra cambio drasticamente después de eso.

- ¿Te vino este mes tu menstruación?- pregunto sería, Rin palidecio y empezó a hacer cuentas, ella... no recordaba eso además de que no se molesto en protegerse cuando lo hacía con Len, sabía que significaba esa pregunta.

- No...- Reiko noto como la chica se puso palida, le recordo la primera vez que paso por ese momento, el miedo no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

- Entonces hagamos una prueba de embarazo- Saco instrumentos para poder sacarle un poco de sangre a la chica y ella en ese momento no se molesto en reclamar algo, por su mente sólo pasaba una imágen, la de ella cargando un pequeño bulto al lado de su hermano.

Reiko salió con la sangre de la chica, no tardo mucho en volver, Rin aún seguía en el mismo estado de shock haciendose miles de preguntas una y otra vez "¿será que si?", unas incontrolables ganas de llorar se hizo presente e imaginarse el futuro al lado de un hijo de ella y Len la tenía atormentada, ella no podia llevar su porpia vida como para que en esos instantes tuviera que llevar la de alguién más.

- Tampoco te aterres, aún no ah acabado el mes, podrias estar bajo estres y gran tensión por lo que te ah pasado- le dijo Reiko al ver que Rin no paraba de rasguñar las cobijas.

- Soy idiota... ¿cómo pude estar tranquila en una situación así?- susurro, Reiko sólo respiro hondamente.

- ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?- Rin asintió, por lo cual bajo de su cama y siguió a la pelinegra, ella la guio hasta los jardines del hospital, este lugar tendría un efecto relajante con Rin.

- ¿Hay algo más?- pregunto Rin mientras miraba hacia el cielo con una mirada perdida.

- Si... Rin.. hoy te dan de alta, sólo quería sugerirte que reconsideraras irte con tu Mamá en vez de irte con tu Padre- Rin mostro una cara enojada.

- No quiero irme con ella, ella es mala- dijo mientras inflaba sus mejillas

-Lo sé y el malvado de mi hermano me mando a convencerte, él dice que lo mejor es no meter en problemas a tu Padre, él está en una buena situación con su trabajo, una disputa legal y cargos por secuestro podria perjudiciarlo, además es mientras se resuelve lo de la custodia- Reiko suspiro, Rin lo hizo igual, el doctor tenía razón, ella debía pensar en su Papá.

- supongo que él tiene razón, no puedo ser egoista y pensar en mi misma en estos momentos- Rin se veia triste, Reiko la miraba con pesar.

-Será poco tiempo, además si estás en problemas puedes llamarme, yo ire a ayudarte- le sonrió mientras ella suspiraba y le sonria igual.

- Gracias... de verdad me encanto conocerte- Reiko se sonrojo en esos momentos, le agrado mucho ese comentario.

- A mi igual Rin- Después de eso pasaron una hora mientras Rin le contaba su vida a la chica pelinegra, aún seguían hablando cuando llego una de las compañeras de Reiko con un sobre en la mano, ella lo tomo y se le dio a la chica.

- Tengo miedo- le confeso Rin mientras lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y ese miedo era compresible.

- Todo estará bien... pase lo que pase... Len va a estar ahí para ti, yo lo sé- y dandole fuerzas a Rin, abrió el sobre, la tensión se apodero de la chica y lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos, Reiko sólo suspiro mientras Rin no podia retener sus lagrimas.

- Negativo- al fin solto la rubia mientras soltaba el sobre y tapaba su cara con una enorme sonrisa, en ese momento las lagrimas seguian fluyendo.

- Te dije que todo saldria bien- le sonrio de nuevo revolcando los cabellos de Rin.

- Gracias ...otra vez- Respondio mientras está vez si podia limpiar sus lagrimas.

- Ahora debes buscar un buen método anticonceptivo, te recomiendo la inyección- le dijo la Pelinegra mientras Rin la veia confundida.

- ¿Eh?- pregunto mientras la pelinegra sonreia.

- es fácil, te inyectamos una inyección con hormonas y estaras segura tres meses, cuando cumplas los tres meses vienes y te aplican otra- le explico mientras Rin asentía.

- ¿me la vas a poner?- Reiko asintió- Gracias- Rin se levanto de nuevo con algo de energia, desde ese momento había decidido concentrarse más en no cometer errores.

Después de que le pusieranla inyección a Rin, ella empezó a empacar sus cosas, luevo vino el doctor Ryojei y le dio recomendaciones para que cuidara de sus heridas, especialmente no hacer cosas que tengan que tener mucho esfuerzo, Rin acataba todas las recomendaciones, luego de que le dieran partida ella suspiro, no sabía como decirle a Len y a su Padre que iba a vivir de nuevo con su Mamá. Después de tener su maleta lista, tomo su celular y marco el número que tanto detestaba.

- ¿Alo?- sono una voz dulce y melancolica.

- Mamá...- susurro Rin tomando algo de aire.

- ¡Rin! ¿estás bien?- pregunto ella un poco alarmada.

- Eh decidido ir contigo... ven por mi- dijo casi forzosamente, no quería hacerlo pero debía hacerlo.

- ¿Enserio?- la voz de la Mamá de Rin sonaba emocionada- ¡no me demoro! ¡Estoy cerca!- luego de eso colgo su celular.

Rin se quedo esperando masomenos quince minutos, pero noto que Len ya había llegado, atraveso la puerta y noto las maletas de la rubia.

- ¿Ya te dieron de alta?- pregunto mientras se le acercaba.

- Si, ya puedo irme-le sonrió a el chico mientras este le devolvia la sonrisa.

-Genial... al fin podremos dormi...-

- Len...- le interrumpio mientras Rin ponia una cara triste.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto él un poco incomodo.

- No puedo ir a casa contigo... por ahora ire con Mamá- ella lo miro a los ojos triste mientras el arrugaba su frente.

- ¿porqué? ¿acaso no quieres estar con nosotros?- pregunto el intentando calmarse.

- ¡por supuesto que si!, es sólo que no quiero meterlos en problemas, opino que es mejor empezar a hacer las cosas bien, así que por ahora estaré con ella- Rin poso su mano en la mejilla del chico mientras este sólo ponia una mirada triste.

- no puedo dejarte con ellos... no lo aceptaré- susurro mientras Rin empezaba a acariciarlo suavemente, él ladeaba su cabeza un poco buscando sus caricias, ella le sonreia tiernamente.

- ¿Qué haras?- pregunto mientras len tomaba su mano y le besaba.

- Ire contigo- le sonrio mientras Rin cambiaba su expresión a una preocupada.

- ¿seguro?- él le sonrió y se le acerco dandole un abrazo.

- no dejaré que te lastimen de nuevo... está vez no- susurro en su oido haciendo que Rin se sonrojara- Además nadie me separará de mi princesa- Rin solto un leve gemido al sentir como Len le mordisqueaba su oreja.

- Papá se pondra triste- susurro ella correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Él nos entenderá, además está ocupado- una voz interrumpió el momento de ambos.

- Pueden dejar el momento de hermanos para después - El pelinegro sonreia maliciosamente, detras de él había una pelinegra un poco nerviosa y su madre mirandolos confundida.

- ¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto la Mamá de ambos chicos sonriendo de felicidad.

- Si, nos vamos- Len cambio su sonrisa por una cara algo malhumarada.

- Mamá... Len va a venir conmigo y se va a quedar con nosotros - dijo Rin mientras la cara de su Mamá se iluminaba de nuevo.

- No hay problema- sonrió mientras Len tomaba la maleta de Rin y se dirigian hacía la salida.

- muchas gracias por todo, hasta luego- se despidio Len haciendo una leve reverencia ante Reiko y Ryohei.

- De nada... cuida mucho a tu hermana- le dijo el pelinegro mientras Reiko le daba el número de su celular a Rin.

- Y ya sabes que debes venir a visitarme y contarme como va todo, Adios Rin-chan- Se despidió la enfermera con su mano mienras Rin hacia lo mismo.

- Gracias por todo Reiko- Luego de eso subieron al auto de su madre, Len miraba desinteresadamente por la ventana mientras Rin sólo estaba recostada en su hombro, Su Mamá conducia emocionada y con una gran sonrisa.

Llegaron a la enorme casa, Rin se sintió algo desilucionada por volver allí, pero está vez tenía a Len a su lado, este le apreto la mano diciendole que no temiera, esto pasaria pronto, muy pronto. Entraron a ese lugar tomdos de la mano, él desafiante y ella melancolica, ambos se preparaban de nuevo a una nueva vida.

* * *

><p>Otro cap transitorio xDD , le quize agregar algo de emoción con la prueba de embarazo~ ¿Acaso llegaron a creer que estaba embarazada?, pues no!, en este fic no abran babys ¿porqué?... digamos que... no es bueno para lo que viene x(, soy cruel pero no lo seré tanto.<p>

Acabo de notar que este fic ya tiene 9 capitulos y creciendo o-o... cuando lo planeé... no pense pasarme de los 9, pero supongo que está quedando bien, ayer me puse a leerlo y me entretuve bastante, note mis fallas de escritora~ (soy pesima escritora) e intente arreglarlas, mi otro fic será más largo que este y este ya está en su antepenultima escena importante, si... apartir de aqui van a pasar tres cosas crueles(?).

Gracias por los reviews~ me hace feliz leerlos , espero en el proximo capitulo explicar porque La Mamá de Rin y Len se comporta así.


	10. Vengandote

Len estaba sentando en el sófa con su hermana recostada en el regazo, al cruzar la puerta su Mamá les dijo que esperaran en el sófa mientras ella cocinaba, Len sentía curiosidad su Mamá no parecia ser mala y Rin sólo estaba mirandolo seriamente mientras jugaba con su camisa como si fuera interesante, luego de un rato Rin se levanto y tomo su maleta, Len sólo se la quito y le sonrió indicandole que él la iba a llevar, Rin sólo suspiro y subió unas escaleras y cruzo a un cuarto, al parecer era el de ella.

- ¿Está es tu habitación?- pregunto Len mientras Rin se sentaba en la cama y le sonreia.

-Si... podria decirse- La habitación estaba limpia pero Rin al mirar la cama pudo visualizar su sangre invisible con las que mancho su cobija la ultima noche que estuvo allí.

- ¿Te sientes comoda aqui?- Len no paraba de ver la habitación de Rin, era muy sencilla para lo que él se imaginaba ya que pensaba que sería decorada a su estilo pero era más fria de lo que penso.

- No mucho, me sentía más comoda en la tuya- respondio ella, Len se sento a su lado y paso su brazo por su hombro.

- Y yo pense que te sentias bien por estar conmigo y no por la habitación- le hizo un pequeño puchero a lo que Rin sólo rio levemente, luego de eso le dio un pequeño besito en los labios.

- Idiota - luego lo abrazo estrechandolo fuertemente con su cuerpo, Rin sólo estaba algo nerviosa porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar su padrastro al ver a Len.

- Me pregunto donde voy a dormir, no creo que me dejen dormir contigo- Rin apreto su camisa aterrada, no había pensado en eso.

- Lo sé... me aterra la idea- dijo ella rompiendo el abrazo mirandolo triste.

- Además... tengo que ir por ropa y decirle a mi Papá que vamos a estar aqui- dijo Len algo nervioso.

- ¿Ahora?- Len asintió- está bien, yo no saldre de aqui hasta que vuelvas- Len sólo le sonrió mientras se levantaba suavemente.

- No voy a tardar- Len desapareció por la puerta, Rin sólo suspiro y se recosto en su cama, no tenía nada que temer Len iba a volver muy pronto.

Len entro a la cocina, vio a la mujer rubia pelando algunas papas, no sabía como salir de allí sin sentirse incomodo, si se iba sin decirle nada tal vez se preocuparia , pero el problema es que no sabía como llamarla.

- Ehm... disculpe- Atrajo su atención, ella al posar su mirada en él lo miro confundida.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto levantandose de donde estaba.

- Voy a ir a mi casa por algo de ropa- le dijo avergonzado mientras ella no paraba de mirarlo- y tengo que decirle a mi Papá que Rin y yo estaremos aqui-La mujer puso cara triste en ese instante.

- Ya veo... no te demores Len- Len asintió mientras salia de la cocina hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontro con una peliroja que acababa de llegar a casa.

- ¿Len?- pregunto Teto en la entrada mientras él sólo la observaba serio.

- Teto...- la nombro mientras ella sonreia.

- ¿Qué haces aqui?- pregunto mientras se acercaba al chico.

- Voy a estar viviendo aqui una temporada- dijo él mientras ella sonreia más ampliamente- con Rin- cuando dijo su nombre ella sólo hizo una mueca de desagrado que no paso desapercibida para el chico.

- Ya veo... ¿no te lo había dicho ya?, no debes estar cerca de ella porque sólo vas a salir lastimado- Teto se acerco más al chico y le puso una mano en su mejilla y lo acarició suavemente.

- Y yo te dije que no me iba a separar de ella- Len se sentía incomodo y si no fuera porque la chica obstruia la salida ya la hubiera dejado hablando sóla.

- Vas a salir muy lastimado- Teto acerco a la cara del chico pero este sólo la sujeto de los hombros y la alejo, saliendo hacia afuera al apartarla de la entrada.

- Tengo que irme- al decir esto corrio lo más rapido que podia.

Teto sólo quedo sonriendo en la entrada de la puerta, miro de reojo y vio como en el borde del segundo piso se podia ver la sombra de alguien, Rin había visto ese pequeño momento, sólo se sentía enojada por aquello, rapidamente volvió a su habitación y la cerro con llave.

Len no tardo en llegar a su casa, tomo una maleta y empaco algo de ropa suya, luego de eso sintió algo de pena por su Padre que se iba a quedar sólo en un momento como este pero sabía que entenderia ya que él necesitaba proteger a su Rin. Tomo su celular y busco el número de su Papá, y espero a que contestara.

- Hola Len- saludo formalmente mientras Len suspiraba.

- Hola Papá... tengo algo que decirte...- suspiro de nuevo esto no era fácil para él.

- ¿Paso algo malo con Rin?- pregunto con algo de nerviosismo pero sin querer sonar alterado.

- No... bueno tal vez...- Len volvió a suspirar y se puso contra una pared para apoyarse mejor ya que sentía que su equilibrio no estaba del todo bien.

- Dime que pasa- al fin dijo su Papá con curiosidad.

- Rin decidió volver con... - Len no supo como continuar algo por dentro le impidia decir la palabra.

- ¿Con Asami?- pregunto su Papá.

- Si...-

- Maldición- sólo dijo él mientras se le escuchaba suspirar.

- Yo voy a ir con ella, necesito cuidarla-

- Entiendo... es lo mejor, sé que es lo mejor- dijo él mientras Len sólo sentía algo de compasión por él.

- Cuando se arregle esto volveremos, te lo prometo- dijo él intentando calmarlo pero él sólo se rio levemente.

- Sabes hijo... hay veces es mejor no hacer promesas que no sabes si van a ser cumplidas- Len sólo se paralizo sin decir nada. - vengan el fin de semana por lo menos, por favor- luego de eso colgo el telefono dejando a un Len en shock sin saber que pensar.

Al salir de su estado de shock termino de empacar algunas cosas y salió de su casa, siguió caminando hasta otra vez volver a ese gran lugar, había llegado para el atardecer por lo que cuando entro la cena ya estaba hecha; Teto y Asami estaban conversando en la sala, mientras esperaban que todos los integrantes de la casa llegaran.

- H-Hola- saludo Len al ver que ambas mujeres posaron su vista en el.

- Okaeri Len- sonrió la rubia mientras iba a recibirlo.

- Tadaima- Len se sonrojo un poco al recibirlo de esa manera, no se sentía comodo.

- ¡Oh Len!... no te eh dicho cual es tu cuarto, te lo mostraré- ella subió las escaleras mientras el chico la seguia con su maleta.

Paso al lado del cuarto de Rin que permanecia con la puerta cerrada, luego otros tres hasta llegar al final de la habitación donde había una puerta en el fondo, ella lo abrió y lo dejo pasar. Len noto que la habitación era bastante iluminada y muy limpia, tenía una cama grande y unas cortinas elegantes.

- Este es el cuarto de huespedes, sientete comodo por ahora- ella le sonrió mientras él sólo asentía luego se retiro y desapareció por el pasillo, Len no penso que su Madre sería tan linda y amable, incluso le parecia algo tierna a veces.

Len acomodo la maleta mientras se recostaba en la cama, sintió como abrian la puerta y noto que era su hermana entrando, luego de eso puso el seguro en la puerta, él la observo detenidamente, se veia algo enojada y eso lo tenía confundido, ella sólo estaba delante de la puerta con su mirada fija en él sin decir una sóla palabra.

- ya vine- sonrió intentando ignorar la mirada acusadora de ella pero ella sólo se acerco sin cambiar su expresión.

- ajam, me di de cuenta- se acerco suavemente y se poso suavemente sobre él pero sin hacer contacto con sus cuerpos, las piernas de ella estaban a cada lado de él y se acercaba con esa mirada penetrante.

- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto cuando ella estuvo batante cerca de su rostro sin dejar de mirarle así.

- No...- ella seguia en la misma posición, Len estaba empezando a poner incomodo por la actitud de Rin.

-De acuerdo- él sólo se quedo quieto mientras ella sólo lo observaba, luego cambio su mirada a una de infinita tristeza.

- ¿Me amas?- pregunto con voz quebrada y con sus ojos vidriosos que amenazaban con dejar escapar las lagrimas de ella.

- Por supuesto que si- él le sonrió y poso su mano en su mejilla.

- ¿Seguro?- volvió a preguntar mientras una lagrima se escapaba y se resbala por su mejilla, Len la seco suavemente y le asintió.

- Eres la persona que más amo en este mundo y no lo vuelvas a dudar- acerco sus labios a los de ella y le dio un suave beso en su boca, uno tierno y delicado que expresaba todos los sentimientos que el joven sentía en su corazón, ella le correspondio con necesidad y con inseguridad, sintiendo que si se separaba iba a despertar de un terrible sueño.

- Gracias...- susurro cuando se separaron delicadamente él sólo le sonrio con ternura.

Luego escucharon como alguien gritaba sus nombres, esa era su Mamá quien ya había terminado de hacer la cena, Rin se levanto de la cama mientras abria la puerta y Len la seguia, era raro tener que comer en ese lugar. Rin sólo suspiraba y cuando llego a la escalera Len la revaso y bajo primero ya que Rin había atrasado su paso, tenía algo de miedo ya que sabía que no estaba lista para volver a pretender ser una familia feliz como si nada hubiera termino de bajar la escalera cuando noto que Rin se había quedado en el principio apenas a dos escalones, con la mirada perdida, él sólo suspiro y volvió a subirlas para tomar la mano de su gemela, ella sólo la miro confundida pero luego sonrió con entusiasmo al notar que esta vez no estaba sóla.

Entraron a la sala aún con sus manos entrelazadas en donde estaba Teto al lado de su padre, ambos chicos no notaron cuando había llegado pero al parecer no había sido hace mucho, y al lado de él estaba su Mamá sonriendoles con energia. Ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro pero seguian sin soltarse por lo que Teto sólo arrugo la frente un poco.

- Aún se siguen tomandose de la mano como cuando eran niños, que lindo- dijo la rubia mayor mientras sonreia con nostalgia.

- Algo así- Rin separo su mano de la de él para tomar la cuchara y empezar a comer.

- ¿no vas a saludar a tu padre Rin?- pregunto de nuevo la rubia, ella sólo detuvo su acción para quedarse quieta unos segundos.

- Buenas noches Ted- saludo de manera tan fria que hizo que el ambiente se volviera igual de frio.

- Buenas noches Rin, Len- saludo el Pelirojo sin prestarle mayor importancia, sólo miraba a Rin, Len sólo suspiro.

-Hola- Len también tomo la cuchara mientras todos comenzaban a comer en silencio.

Luego de un rato de comer hicieron lo que normalmente harian en la casa de su Padre, fueron a bañarse y a arreglarse para dormir, era raro al estar separados en distintas habitaciones pero aún así debían tolerarlo sólo un poco.

Len sólo se recosto para conciliar el sueño, era raro pero esta vez pudo hacerlo con facilidad cosa que no le había pasado anteriormente, pero no pudo soñar ya que sintió un extraño ruido cuando empezaba a quedarse profundamente dormido, cuando levanto la mirada vio que Teto estaba a un lado de su cama sonriendole, él intento pararse pero noto que sus manos estaban atadas al barandal de la cama.

-¿Porqué me ataste?- pregunto él desconcertado.

- Oh vamos... ¿pensaste que desaprovecharia la oportunidad para tenerte?, ahora que estás aqui... no voy a determe para conseguirte, y lo haré de la misma manera que te consiguió Rin- La chica se subió sobre el chico y empezó a desabotonarle la camisa suavemente, mientras pasaba su mano por la piel que descubria, Len sólo intentaba safarse de ese agarre.

- ¿No te importa que estamos en la casa de tu padre?, si sigues con esto voy a gritar y se van a despertar- Len intento amenazarla mientras intentaba en vano quitarsela de encima.

- Tranquilo.. puedes gritar~, ya que en la comida mezcle somniferos en las bebidas, Asami y mi Padre están profundamente dormidos, incluso Rin- canturreo ella mientras Len sólo suspiraba.

- No hagas esto... está no es la manera de enamorar a alguien- dijo Len intentando hacer razonar a la peliroja.

- Oh Len~ si ruegas de esta manera siento como si fueras una linda niña a la que le van a quitar su inocencia- Len sólo la miro con odio detestaba que le dijeran niña- Pero Rin pudo hacerlo así, está es la única manera en la que esa estupida pudiera ser cercana contigo- Len sólo se enojaba más con cada frase que decia.

- No insultes a Rin, ella es persona a la que yo quiero y yo la quiero por lo que es, ella es linda, tierna y le ah tocado sufrir mucho por culpa tuya y de tu Papá, no la voy a dejar nunca hagas lo que hagas- Teto sólo se molesto por ese comentaio, alzo la mano para darle una cachetada haciendo que Len cerrará los ojos preparandose para el impacto pero nunca llego, sintió como el peso de la chica cayó encima suyo, al abrir los ojos encontro a Rin sosteniendo un madero.

- No toques a Len- dijo ella con odio mientras se acercaba a la peliroja y tomando una cuerda que tenía la ató al lado de Len, luego procedio a desatarlo a él.

- Rin... - susurro mientras acariciaba sus muñecas y mirando como la chica tenía la cabeza baja.

- Creo que después de todo no debemos quedarnos aqui- dijo ella mientras alzaba su vista para verlo, con una linda sonrisa que Len casi no la puede creer -¿estás bien?- pregunto mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente.

- Si... me salvaste - Len la apreto timidamente, en estos momentos no sabía como sentirse, sólo sabía que sentía una profunda incomodida al saber que Rin lo vio en esa situación de damisela en apuros "Yo debo protegerla no al contrario" penso mientras Rin deshacia el abrazo y lo miraba.

- Sabía que tramaba algo, estaba muy sospechosa en la cena y era mejor prevenir por eso no tome el jugo- Rin volvió a sonreirle Len, sólo sonrió nervioso en respuesta.

- Eres muy lista Rin- Len acarició suavemente su cabeza haciendo que ella siguiera sonriendole, esa sonrisa ya no le estaba gustando porque cambio de una tierna a otra que no podia decifrar bien pero lo más parecido era "venganza".

- Se me está ocurriendo algo...- dijo ella mientras acercaba su mano a a cara del chico.

- No debe ser algo bueno...- comento el rubio mientras ella se acercaba más.

- Claro que lo es- se acerco y lo beso apasionadamente, un beso que se intesificaba cada vez más, Len abrio un poco su boca y Rin aprovecho para desafiar su lengua en una batalla que el no queria perder, era la primera vez que Rin tomaba tanta iniciativa, y al mismo tiempo el sabía que quería decir ello.

El se fue recostando cada vez más hasta queda sostenido por sus codos con ella cruzando sus brazos por detras de su cabeza, él sólo intentaba mantenerle el ritmo, ella se acercaba más y más eliminando el espacio entre ambos, Len en esos momentos se sentía demaciado pasivo para su gusto, puso sus manos en su cintura intentando sentir su piel por debajo de la ligera camisa de dormir de su hermana. Se separaron momentaneamente para respirar Len miro a la otra chica que yacia a su lado, Teto aún seguía inconciente pero pudo adivinar la intención de la chica, Rin quería demostrarle a la peliroja que él sólo era de ella y nunca iba a ser de Teto. Len suspiro mientras Rin lamia suavemente su cuello, ¿qué podia hacer en estos momentos?, Rin actuaba celosa y se dejaba llevar por la rabía que sentía por dentro, él no quería hacerlo con esos sentimientos en su cabeza.

- Te amo...- Len susurro suavemente en su oreja mientras ella se detenia en su labor- Sólo soy tuyo... y tú eres mia eso nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar- Len pudo sentir como algo humedo y calido caia en su hombro, Rin estaba llorando en ese momento, él sólo sonrió ya que sus palabras pudieron llegarle.

- Lo siento...- dijo ella mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas- tengo miedo de perderte... tengo mucho miedo... - Len sonrió suavemente.

- No lo haras, además el que deberia tener miedo soy yo porque todo el mundo me quiere alejar de Rin - sonrió mientras le robaba otra sonrisa a la rubia, ella lo volvió a besar tiernamente está vez fue correspondida con la misma ternura.

Siguieron besandose por un rato y luego retomaron lo que estaban haciendo, ella besando su cuello y él acariciandola suavemente por las partes descubiertas de su piel, luego Len tomo la iniciativa como normalmente lo hace e intercambio los lugares, ahora ella estaba debajo de él recibiendo los suaves besos por su cuello, de vez en cuando Len le mordisquiaba suavemente y le hacia chupetones salvajes haciendo que le quedara colorado esos lugares; Sus manos pasaron por debajo de la pequeña camisa y llegaron a sus delicados pechos los cual no dudo en acariciar con entusiasmo mientras Rin empezaba a jadear por las sensaciones que empezaba a sentir en ese momento.

- Que bueno que te guste- Len sonrió triunfante al ver la expresión de su hermana, ya que estaba roja.

- que malo... dejame hacerte sentir bien a ti también- ella sonrió, Len aún no comprendio pero al ver que Rin se levantaba se detuvo para dejarle hacer lo que planeaba.

Ella lo recosto suavemente al otro lado de la cama, él sólo la miraba curioso con una pisca de ansiedad en sus ojos, ella sonrió picaramente mientras acercaba sus manos a la parte inferior del cuerpo del rubio y descubria su virilidad, aunque no fuera la primera vez que lo viera Rin se sentía nerviosa con continuar así que tomo un poco de aire y empezó a larmelo suavemente en la punta, Len se tenso al sentir la calidad y humeda lengua de su gemela recorrerle esa parte sensible, se sonrojo de inmediato pero no detuvo a la chica, Rin empezó a masajearlo introduciendo en el chico jadeos en respuesta, cuando tomo un poco más de valor lo introdujo completamente en su boca causandole a Len un gran placer que lo expreso en forma de gemido, Rin sonrió para sus adentros y apresuro su paso mientras le sacaba más deliciosos sonidos a su amante. Len recosto sus codos en la cama mientras Rin continuaba con su felación, lo que sentía era demaciado delicioso pero aún así quería más, poso suavemente su mano en la cabeza de Rin y empezo a indicarle a que ritmo quería que siguiera, ella dispuesta a complacerlo se dejo guiar aunque eso le causara algunos problemas en su boca, sentía como el miembro de su hermano llegaba hasta su garganta provocandole leves náuseas pero aún así no se detenía porque escucharlo gemir era su incentivo, finalmente el chico no soporto más y termino en su boca, Rin casi se ahoga con los fluidos bajando por su garganta y tosió, sintió el agridulce sabor de su hermano en su lengua y le encanto.

- ¿estás bien? - pregunto Len al ver que Rin no paraba de toser.

- si... es que fue repentino- dijo ella sonriendole, él solo le sonrió en respuesta.

- Gracias... me gusto mucho- Rin se sonrojo un poco pero noto como Len denuevo estaba encima de ella- Ahora... me toca de nuevo a mi- él la miraba socarronamente.

Len paso sus manos rapidamente hacia la entrepierna de la chica comprobando como estaba de humeda al ver que ella estaba realmente excitada decidió no perder más tiempo, le quito la parte inferior de la ropa sorprendiendola por lo rapido que fue, Rin vio sus intenciones y le sonrió con ansiedad, se acerco a la feminidad de su herma y Len profano de nuevo su cuerpo como lo había hecho ya antes, Rin al sentirlo dentro solto un gemido subido de tono, hace rato no habían tenido esa intimida que tanto le gustaba.

Len sonrió mientras apretaba la mano de Rin con delicadeza, después de lo que ella le había hecho ya no podia esperar por sentirla por completo, empezó a moverse haciendo que ambos empezaran a ponerse un poco más calientes, ambos jadeaban y de vez en cuando Len gemia mientras Rin era más recurrente con sus gemidos y gritos, Len noto que Teto empezaba a despertar pero por alguna extraña razón no se detuvo y antes accelero su intensidad causando que su hermana subiera más el tono de gemidos; Teto sólo se quedo mirando como ambos hacian el amor a su lado sin importarle si ella los miraba o no, Rin no paraba de gemir incluso más al ver que Teto había despertado, Len se inclino sobre ella para darle un beso que ella correspondio gustosa, luego de eso llegaron al climax sacando en ambos un gran grito que se escucho por toda la casa.

- Ustedes...- pronunció Teto mientras los miraba con rabia y ellos sonreian.

- ¿si?- pregunto un jadeante Len al dejar de besar a Rin quien aún le costaba respirar por lo que acababa de suceder.

-los voy a matar a ambos- dijo ella mientras de sus ojos empezaban a salir lagrimas.

Rin suspiro suavemente, el sueño empezaba a invadirla pero ella no quería dormir con Teto a su lado por lo que Len se levanto de la cama adivinando sus pensamientos.

- Mira Teto... tienes dos opciones... asesinarnos en estos instantes e ir a la carcel, o quedarte callada y nosotros no te acusaremos por haber puesto somniferos en las bebidas e intentar violar a Len, aproposito... lo grabe- Rin sonrió mientras Teto la miraba desafiante.

- ¿lo grabaste?- pregunto Len mientras veia a Rin con cara "estás loca".

- Apague la camara cuando entre, no te preocupes no nos grabe "haciendo eso"- Len sólo suspiro de alivio.

- Está bien Rin, entiendo que me derrotaste ahora, sueltame no voy a decir nada- Rin sonrió mientras Len sólo veia como su hermana a veces podia ser un demonio.

- claro lo haré... pero mañana en la mañana- Rin salió de la habitación, Teto miro a Len pero este antes de mirarla decidio seguir a su gemela.

Rin se recosto en la cama que era suya e invito a su hermano a que hiciese lo mismo, él lo hizo de inmediato mientras la abrazaba para sentir su calidez, algo no estaba bien y Len podia sentirlo, Teto se encontraba en silencio mientras miraba hacia el techo pensando en como se iba a vengar, Rin sólo estaba confiada ahora no le importaba nada, nisiquiera le importaba si estaba en la boca del lobo, ahora tenía su principe a su lado durmiendo comodamente.

* * *

><p>llegue con la continuación ... debo decir que estoy algo temerosa(?), mi ultima semana de vacaciones y no hago tareas xDDD soy una floja, en fin, espero les haya sorprendido este cap y le subi la categoria a M porque ya era justo x(... mucha violencia para las mentes inocentes de aqui(?).<p>

Gracias de nuevo por los reviews! ya falta poco para terminar está historia!, expresar los sentimientos de los proximos capitulso va a ser mi reto x)!


	11. anhelándote

_Hola ¿me recuerdan?!, seguro la mayoria no, bueno vengo con el final de la historia, y sólo hago está nota al principio para decir que soy muy cruel 3~ y no les daré final feliz.**  
><strong>_

_Puede que sea confuso como lo escribi ya que no tenia la redación anterior, pero bueno, tanto tiempo sin escribir me hizo tener una idea de como darle el final y esto fue lo que salió.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Tres años en el futuro~<span>_**

En una alegre mañana como esas en las que uno se despierta y todo es perfecto iba caminando una chica de cabello negro alrededor de los pasillos, entonaba una alegre melodia con sus suaves palabras mientras llevaba unos archivos a cierta sala, el dia era simplemente hermoso y nada podia arruinarlo ò al menos eso creia la chica, abriendo la puerta suavemente entro al cuarto donde cierta joven estaba descansando, la pelinegra la vio con dulzura pero inmediatamene recordo el pasado de aquella chica, ¿Cómo es que en un sólo dia algo puede salir mal?, se pregunto mentalmente mientras se acercaba a la paciente y empezaba con la rutina de asearla y revisarla en busca de algún cambio, pero nada sucedia, nada pasaba, ella seguia como entro ese fatidico dia hace tres años.

El sólo recordar todo hacia que se dañara su humor, simplemente suspiro de nuevo y mientras caminaba hacia la salida susurro suavemente "Dulces sueños Rin".

La bella mañana se habia dañado por completo, ¿acaso era masoquismo de ella ir a ver primero a Rin?, no sabía porque pero siempre queria ir a su cuarto, así sea a contarle varias cosas que le habian sucedido, o a contarle la triste historia de sus pacientes o a contarle algo del preciado hermano de Rin. Ella sabia que posiblemente la chica no despertaria jamas pero aún así tenia la esperanza, no confiaba del todo en las palabras del hermano gemelo de Rin, porque cuando paso todo eso él estaba muy alterado y no pensaba con clarida, queria oir lo sucedido de la boca misma de la victima de aquel suceso, pero, ¿cómo iba a ser posible si la victima se encontraba en coma profundo?. Y de nuevo volvia las ganas de llorar, ¿cuándo aprenderia a no involucrarse con sus pacientes?, bueno, no lo hacia con la mayoria, pero no podia evitarlo con los que ella se sentia identificada, y Rin era una de las pocas personas con las que se identificaba.

- ¿Estás de nuevo llorando?- pregunto un chico alto pelinegro bastante parecido a ella.

- Lo siento- dijo ella mirandolo con tristeza - es que me siento desesperada, si... si ella no despierta pronto.. él va a..- dijo titubeante, no podia decirlo, en ese momento, las palabras no salian de su garganta.

- No te pongas así, no hay nada que puedas hacer - dijo el chico mientras ponia su mano en su hombro como simbolo de apoyo.

- ¿Puedo ir a verlo? - pregunto la chica mientras el Doctor la miraba con tristeza.

- ¿Otra vez?, eso no te hara ningún bien- comento mientras ella miraba con sus ojos suplicando por una respuesta afirmativa- De acuerdo... pero no te demores, estás haciendo muy mal tu trabajo por preocuparte por ellos- comento él mirandolo con sus ojos frios.

- Me saldre pronto, ya sabes...- comento ella mientras él puso una cara enojada.

- Esa no es excusa, y ya vete- el pelinegro se dio la espalda mientras la chica sólo rio por lo bajo.

Ella siguio su camino hasta cambiarse su uniforme por ropas más formales, y alisto para salir de aquel hospital, en el camino compro algunas cosas para llevarle a él, mientras iba pensando que iba a decirle, sólo podia pensar en un dia en especifico, ese dia se aproximaba con una velocidad que no le gustaba y maldecia a Dios por darle un destino tan cruel a aquel chico.

Mientras se acercaba al edificio frio y hostil, en donde un aura negativa parecia abordarlo desde cualquier angulo, ella suspiraba, ese edificio significa el final de tu vida, cruzo la puerta donde ya era conocida y revisaron los paquetes que llevaba, dejaron pasar a la chica sin prestarle mucha atención, ella se sento en una silla que tenia un gran vidrio frente a la silla y que poseia un pequeño telefono con el que te permitia a hablar con la persona a quien deseabas visitar, en eso, ella vio como entraba un chico de aproximadamente 20 años con su cabello largo despeinado, llevaba unas esposas, el chico se sento en la silla mientras alzaba sus muñecas para que un guardia pudiera quitarselas y poder tomar el telefono, cuando lo hizo, ella lo imitio.

- Ultimamente estas vieniendo mucho- dijo el chico con voz ronca, eso fue como una señal para la enfermera de que no habia hablado en varias horas o incluso dias.

-Bueno... es que me siento inútil cuando estoy en el hospital, la verdad, ya no quiero trabajar allá- contesto la chica mientras intentaba sonreirle al chico.

- ¿Porqué no renuncias?- pregunto de nuevo con su mirada azulada frente a ella.

- Es que debo cuidar a una paciente sin familia, es una linda chica, practicamente voy sólo por ella, además si no voy a trabajar, mi novio se sentiria sólo- respondio ella desviando la mirada, él no podia saber quien era la joven a la que cuidaba.

- Me encanta tu trabajo- confeso el joven mientras seguia observandola- salvar vidas debe ser genial, además que tu novio una vez salvo la de mi persona preciada- sonrió con nostalgia, claro que se acordaba de esa vez, ese pobre muchaho que le dijo a su novio que daria lo que fuera porque la salvara a ella.

- Eso le gusta a él- sonrió- cambiando de tema, te traje algunas cosas, nada en especial, sólo un pastel y una banana, porque sé que te gustan- la chica le dio una bolsa al guardia quien reviso que no tuviera nada peligroso y se la dio al prisionero.

- Gracias... realmente queria comer esto- dijo el chico mientras no podia evitar darle una gran mordida a la comida que le trajo la pelinegra.

-Entonces... antes de que ese dia llegue... ¿me diras lo que recuerdas?- la muchacha sólo miraba con pesar al chico, seguramente como las otras veces el joven simplemente se levantaria de la silla y se iria, no le gustaba hablar del tema.

- ¿porqué quieres saber como mate a mi hermana?- pregunto él mirandola con rabia.

- Len... es sólo, que a pesar de todo este tiempo... yo no puedo entenderlo, tú la amabas...- confeso la chica mientras se aguaban los ojos.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo- dijo mientras suspiraba- Pero esta vez te lo contaré, porque cuando el dia de mi ejecución llegue, seguro tendre remordimientos por no habertelo dicho- dijo el que respondia al nombre de Len, mientras levantaba la mirada con sus ojos señalando a la izquierda intentando recordar los detalles de ese dia lejano.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LEN POV -tres años antes~-<strong>_

El dia anterior había llegado a la casa de mi hermana, y después de haber tenido un problema con Teto y haber dormido con Rin, me levante de la cama de mi hermana, ella ya no se encontraba allí así que me levante rapido a buscarla a la cocina, pude ver como habia dos tazas de chocolate con algo de pan, Rin habia preparado el chocolate.

- Buenos dias Len- me sonrió mientras yo la observaba.

- Buenos dias... - respondi con incomodida.

- Vamos, desayuna, porque hoy será un largo dia- la chica empezo a comer mientras yo tomaba la parte de mi desayuno con duda.

- Claro- rapidamente me comi ese pan que para mi no tenia sabor alguno, pero en cambio el chocolate que ella habia preparado sabia delicioso, lo recuerdo especialmente porque tenia un sabor dulce.

- Ellos no se han despertado- comento mi hermana mientras yo sólo seguia mirando a los alrededoros con algo de escalofrio ¿porqué sentía que algo iba a salir mal este dia?.

- ¿Y Teto?- pregunte mientras ella sólo formo una leve sonrisa con sus adorables labios.

-Creo que no durmio- comento ella mientras ponia un codo encima la besa y apoyaba su cara sobre su palma.

- ¿No tienes ganas de huir de este lugar ya?- le pregunte mientras Rin sólo sonrió.

- Claro que si, pero quiero despedirme de mi madre y decirle varias cosas, pero ella no despierta- comento mientras que con su otra mano intentaba tomar la mia.

- Quiero irme, por favor, te aseguro que luego volvemos pero vayamonos ya- le suplique a Rin mientras ella abria un poco los ojos.

- De acuerdo Len, ire a cambiarme- Rin se levanto de la mesa y corrió hacia su habitación, yo simplemente subi a a la habitación donde tenia mis cosas y me cambie, nisiquiera pense en bañarme ni asearme, simplemente queria salir de allí ya, ese mal presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar si no me llevaba a Rin seguia en mi cabeza y corazón.

-Len- llamo Rin desde la puerta, pude ver como tenia unos shorts negros y una camisa blanca, y ya estaba peinada y arreglada- ¿a dónde quieres ir?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

- A ninguna parte en especial, sólo quiero irme- comente mientras sólo tomo mi mano.

- Vamonos entonces, demos un paseo mientras mi Mamá despierta- Yo sólo asenti, no queria regresar pero debia hacerlo porque aunque no la conociera bien, mi Madre merecia una explicación, aunque no sé que explicación le daria Rin.

Salimos de aquella casa y pude respirar tranquilo, había un aura pesado, sólo nos limitamos a caminar lejos y más lejos sin preocuparnos a donde iriamos, Rin iba un poco más adelante de mi, iba pensativa.

- Len... - susurro mi nombre lo suficiente alto para que yo lo escuchara.

-¿si?- le pregunte mientras ella volteaba su cara para verme mejor.

- ¿Crees que algún dia podamos tener una familia? - esa pregunta hizo que me sonrojara hasta las orejas.

-¿ Por..Por..Proqu..é pre..gun..gun...tas.. eso ? -le respondi con otra pregunta mientras intentaba no mirarla, aunque pude notar un leve sonrojo de parte de ella aunque mi cara estaba igual.

- Es que... si nos seguimos queriendo, algún dia podemos desear un niño... tú sabes.. incluso una casa, con patio y un perro- ella sonrió ante la idea- pero... ese niño podria nacer mal por el hecho de ser hermanos, y siento que hasta nuestro propio ADN nos prohibe estar juntos, y... no me gustaria que mi futuro no fuera contigo... ¡AH! ¡OLVIDALO!- dijo ella mientras se volteaba para que no la pudiera ver.

- Pues... tal vez con lo que la medicina ha evolucionado un niño nuestro no sea un problema en un futuro - respondi con el rubor en mis mejillas disminuido pero se negaba en desaparecer.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?- susurro ella timida.

- Si... si lo piensas bien, Reiko y Ryohei también desearian formar una familia, si ellos pueden, ¿porqué nosotros no?- le comente mientras Rin sólo movia ligeramente su cabeza hacia a mi.

- Tienes razón, deberiamos ver como le va a ellos primero- Rin sonrió y siguió caminando, realmente pensar que algún dia podria formar un hogar con Rin me da alegria, me gustaria hasta casarme con ella, pero seguramente eso jamas podria ser, ya que ningun notario y ningún Sacerdote lo aprobarian.

Seguimos caminando en silencio y en una banca de un parque nos detuvimos a descansar, realmente habiamos caminado cerca de hora y media y estabamos bastante lejos de aquella casa, pero el sentimiento de insegurida no desaparecia.

-Rin, Len... - oimos como alguien pronunciaba nuestros nombres y volteamos hacia la dirección, pudimos ver a una chica de cabello rosado caminaba llendo con su novio cogidos de la mano.

-Luka... Yuma... que coincidencia, tiempo sin vernos -dijo Rin mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a ellos.

-Eso es cierto, ¿cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Luka mientras Yuma sonreia.

- Menos mal que estás bien pequeña- dijo el chico de cabello rosado mientras Rin le devolvia la sonrisa, yo me levante de mi lugar y también me le acerque.

- Si, ya estoy bien, puedo moverme bien, pero me quedo una marca muy fea- comento la rubia mientras los dos pelirosados sonreian.

- Si hubieras sido hombre hubieras tenido algo interesante que mostrarle a las chicas- comento Yuma mientras Rin no entendia el mensaje.

- ¿Qué hacen aqui tan temprano en la mañana?- Pregunto Luka mientras Rin sólo intentaba decifrar lo que el novio de la pelirosada habia dicho.

- Estabamos caminando, y paramos aqui para descansar un rato- contesto Len mientras Rin se rendia para entender el comentario que le habian dicho.

- Len queria salir de la casa de mi madre, pero luego tenemos que volver- Contesto Rin mientras Len suspiraba.

- ¿ Podriamos volver otro dia?- pregunto Len mientras Rin negaba con la cabeza.

- No quiero perder otro dia volviendo- contesto Rin con un puchero.

- Realmente no quiero ir- contesto el rubio mientras Rin empezaba a mostrar señal de enojo.

- ¡Pero no puedo decir un dia que voy a vivir allí y al otro dia irme sin ninguna explicación!- contesto la rubia alzando un poco la voz.

- Eso es cierto- contesto Luka mientras Len miraba irritado a Rin.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿porqué no lo entiendes?- contesto el rubio desviando la mirada de su terca hermana.

- Pues no entendemos bien su problema... pero si quieres te acompañamos para que te sientas más seguro- contesto Yuma mientras todos lo miraban esperando a que estuviera de acuerdo.

- ¿Harian eso? - pregunto Len mientras ambos pelirosados asentian con la cabeza, sin duda eran muy buenas personas- De acuerdo, pero sólo entra a hablar con ella mientras yo tomo mi maleta- Rin asintió mientras Luka y Yuma sonreian.

- ¿Qué tan lejos está su casa?- pregunto Yuma mientras empezaban a caminar a la dirección que Rin guiaba.

- Como a hora y media- contesto Rin con alegria.

- ¿EH? ¿Porqué caminaron tanto?- pregunto el chico sorprendido.

- No sé, tal vez fue una coincidencia para encontrarnos con ustedes- contesto Rin mientras todos la seguian.

- No creo que existan las coincidencias- dije más para mi que para ellos pero igual lograron escucharme.

- Sólo lo inevitable- respondio Luka- no sabia que leias a las Clamp - dijo sonriendome, yo sólo senti como baja una pequeña gota de mi nuca, sólo dije esa oración por decirla.

Seguimos caminando el recorrido de vuelta a la casa, un pequeño malestar crecia en mi estomago, sólo podia observar temoroso la fina silueta de Rin como si se fuera a disolver, pero aún así ya hicimos que Luka y Yuma caminaran todo ese recorrido, cuando por fin llegamos al jardin de la casa Luka y Yuma dudaron en entrar porque no queria entrometerse en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia pero yo les pedi que entraran, subimos rapido las escaleras mientras Rin intentaba entrar a la cocina, allí la perdi de vista.

- Así que aqui es donde vivia Rin- comento Luka mientras yo los guiaba a la habitación que me habian prestado.

- Hay algo raro en ella- comente mientras Luka sólo asentia.

- Ustedes encarguesen de la maleta, yo ire a ver si Rin está bien- comento Yuma mientras bajaba las escaleras, Luka entro en la habitación y empezo a detallarla.

- ¿Paso algo ayer?- pregunto Luka mientras yo me sonrojaba,

- Tuvimos una discusión con Teto... por eso nos vamos- dije mientras disimulaba mi roja cara.

- oh.. ¿En la cama?- volvió a preguntar ella, enseguida mire y vi lo revolcada que estaban las sabanas.

- Es dificfil de explicar- le conteste.

- Pues creo que Rin se demorará un poco- contesto ella.

- En pocas palabras... Teto me amarro en la cama para "declararse", luego llego Rin y la amarro en la cama y nos fuimos a dormir a su cama- le conteste mientras Luka sonreia de lado, en ese instantes oimos como la puerta se cerraba desde afuera.

- ¡eh!- comento Luka mientras intentaba abrir la puerta.

- Está vez... nadie va a intervenir- se oyo esa voz detras de la puerta.

-¿Teto?- pregunte yo mientras se oia una risita.

- Está también es mi forma de vengarme hacia a ti, Len- dijo detras de la puerta- te atreviste a herir mis sentimientos, ahora vas a sentir mi verdadera ira- Luka y yo nos quedamos helados al oirla, en ese momento empece a golpear fuertemente la puerta.

Luka se quedo estatica sin saber que hacer, yo sólo seguia golpeando la puerta para que se abriera, cosa que no estaba logrando, en eso pude oir el grito de Rin, ¡¿Qué había pasado?!, no lo sé pero tome un poco más de impulso para pegarle más fuerte a la puerta, pero está se abrio, Teto la había abierto.

- como...- preguto Luka, al ver que la chica lo había abierto.

Yo no espere ninguna explicación, sólo me levante y corri hacia donde sea que estuviera Rin, pude notar que habia manchas de sangre en el piso, también como uno de los cuchillos de la cocina estaba tirado allí, con sangre fresca, segui las huellas de sangre y encontre con algo que no deseaba ver.

Luka en esos instantes bajo hacia abajo acompañada de Teto, ambas abrieron los ojos de sorpresa mientras Luka empezaba a derramar lagrimas.

- Yuma...- dijo mientras subia sus manos hacia su boca intentando no perder la compustura pero su autocontrol desapareció y se avalanzo sobre el cuerpo del chico pelirosado.

-Lu...ka- susurro en un ultimo suspiro el chico mientras cerraba los ojos, Luka sostuvo su mano y empezo a llorar fuertemente.

-Maldición...- oi que Teto susurro esas palabras.

Segui buscando a Rin, pero está vez retrocedi, ¿Dónde estaría?, realmente estaba angustiado, ver que Yuma fue apuñalado por alguien era demasiado impactante, note como había una sombra en la puerta de la habitación de la que se supone era mi Madre, avance lentamente y pude notar como esa persona murmuraba cosas.

- Todo es su culpa... es su culpa... es ella la que nunca quizo verlos como una familia... sólo pensando en Len, yo no quería quedarme con ella, yo quería estar con Len, yo simplemente deseaba ser feliz con mi familia- note la cabellera rubia, esa posiblemente era mi Madre, decia cosas raras y parecia bastante peturbada.

- ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!- oi la voz de Luka gritar, se notaba desesperada ¿y quién no lo estaria?, en eso mi Madre reacciono y me observo con unos ojos vacios.

- Len-kun... ¿de ahora en adelante estaremos juntos como una familia cierto?- me pregunto mientras yo retrocedia- Cuando me deshaga de la manzana de la discordia entre nosotros, yo te daré todo el amor que ese imbecil me quito contigo- dijo en un susurro, caminaba de forma rara, como si hubiera sido lastimada en el pie.

- ¿Qué manzana de la discordia?- pregunte con miedo.

- De Rin, por supuesto, ella nunca me ha querido, tampoco a Teto ni a mi esposo, jeje, pero tú si los quisiste- comento esa mujer, tenía miedo por Rin, ¿ella pudo haberle hecho algo?.

- Por favor Calmate- note como tenía otro cuchillo, está vez era más grande que el anterior.

- Estoy calmada Len- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- dame ese cuchillo, por favor... no cometas algo de lo que te arrepentiras después- le dije mientras ella sólo negaba con la cabeza.

- Ya es muy tarde Len- senti miedo ¿acaso había matado a mi hermana?, me paralice ante ese comentario, ella sólo avanzo a un lado mio, y clavo el cuchillo en la entrada del baño- Algún dia tendras que salir Rin... ya me deshice del entrometido que se atrevio a protegerte -senti como si hubiera vuelto la vida a mi al escuchar esas palabras- o... Tal vez quieras que mate también a la chica de cabellos rosados- susurro ella, yo lo único que pude hacer es tomar un jarron con flores de alguna mesa y acercarme lentamente- ¿QUIERES RIN?!- al gritar se lo tire en la cabeza mientras se rompia en mil pedacitos, senti como alguien sollozaba detras de la puerta del baño mientras el cuerpo de aquella mujer rubia caia al suelo soltando sangre, al parecer uno de los pedazos le hizo una cortada.

-Oh...- senti la voz de Teto detras mio.

- ¡LUKA!- grite a la chica- ¡POR FAVOR LLAMA A LA POLICIA Y A UNA AMBULANCIA RAPIDO!- le grite, no sé si ella me habra escuchado o reaccionado o si Teto le habra hecho algo.

- Le..en...- oi una suave voz detras de la puerta, los sollozos de Rin no podian parar.

- ¿Estás herida?- pregunte inmediatamente.

- N-no - oi decir detras de la puerta, en ese momento tome una gran bocanada de aire.

- Vamonos de aqui- le dije intentando ocultar mi miedo, no sabía si el Papá de Teto iba a aparecer con una motosierra o algo, la verdad sólo queria salir de allí.

Teto se quedo inmovil viendo como Rin salia del baño temblorosa, en mi mente me hice una escena de lo que pudo haber pasado y que Yuma protegio a Rin con su vida, tome a Rin de la mano y me dirigi a la cocina donde Luka hablaba con un operador de la policia con su celular, no podia parar de llorar, al igual que Rin, intente acercarme a Yuma para intentar tomarle el pulso haber si aún habia oportunida de salvarlo, pero al tocarlo note la cantida de sangre que había salido del cuerpo del muchacho, y al buscar su pulso no pude sentir nada.

Rin no paraba de llorar cuando vio que yo puse una cara lamentable, me sentía impotente, en ese instante un pensamiento cruzo por mi mente, Teto...

- ¿Porqué cerraste la puerta? ¿Qué tienes que ver en esto?- pregunte a la chica ella sólo frunció el seño.

- ¿Yo?, no tengo nada que ver- dijo sonriendo de lado y relajando sus hombros - ustedes me vieron abrir la puerta, y yo no estuve abajo, tengo que ver tanto en esto como ustedes - contesto mientras se daba la vuelta y salia de la cocina.

- Mentirosa- susurro Luka que había dejado de llorar, aún seguia al lado de su novio.

Esperamos alrededor de 10 minutos cuando llego la policia, en ese momento rodearon la casa y le hicieron preguntas a Rin que fue la única testigo de lo que sucedio, luego nos preguntaron a Luka, Teto y a mi sobre lo que oimos y vimos. El cuerpo del chico fue llevado a la morgue y Luka lo acompaño, se veia decaida y después de eso no dijo ni una sóla palabra, Rin también se veia bastante triste, y a pesar de todo no dejaba de llorar, yo le sostenia la mano para darle algo de consuelo pero esto era demasiado, seguro se preguntaba del porque pasaban estás cosas.

- ¿Desean un cafe o algo de tomar? - pregunte mientras estabamos los tres sentados en unas sillas de la morgue mientras esperabamos las indicaciones de que hacer con el cuerpo de Yuma, Luka sólo nego con la cabeza, Rin me miro con cara de incredubilidad.

- tal vez un jugo...- dijo ella apartando su mirada hacia el suelo.

Me levante y camine lentamente hacia la recepción, ese lugar era asqueroso, y no lo digo porque estuviera sucio, lo digo porque el aura de allí era terrible, era muy diferente de un hospital ya que en un hospital si hay gente viva, pero la gente que iba a allí todos estaban muertos y sus familiares deprimidos, me pregunte si todavia no se habia esparcido el rumor de que Yuma habia muerto porque no veia a ningun periodista, inserte una moneda en aquel dispensador de bebidas y presione el boton que daba a una bebida con sabor a naranja, tal vez eso le subiria el animo a Rin.

- Len- senti la voz de alguien al lado, asi que gire mi cabeza para observarla mejor - tenemos que hablar - dijo sonriendo esa persona.

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo Teto- le dije mientras veia como sostenia un muñeco negro en su mano.

- Pero yo si, es muy importante- dijo aún con esa sonrisa fastidiosa.

- Pero yo no, así que si me disculp...- en ese momento vi como Rin salió llorando de aquel lugar, yo no pense en nada, sólo queria seguirla pero senti como Teto jalo de mi cabello.

- No tienes opción- me susurro mientras obsevaba como la puerta por donde habia pasado Rin se cerraba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Tres años en el futuro y Fin de Len Pov-<strong>_

- ¿Qué paso después de eso?- pregunto la chica de cabello negro al muchacho que sólo sonreia.

- no sé- dijo con toda calma.

- ¿no sabes?- pregunto incredula por la respuesta.

- No recuerdo nada, lo ultimo que recuerdo son los gritos de las personas y a Rin en el suelo- comento el chico mientras recordaba eso, su sonrisa se borro por un instante pero luego volvió a sonreir con tristeza - Yo la empuje de ese puente- afirmo el chico.

- Pero... ¿ cómo es posible eso?- pregunto de nuevo la chica.

- No sé, tal vez Teto tuvo algo que ver, por ahora, no me importa- contesto el chico desviando la mirada.

- Deberia importarte... pronto te van a ejecutar por eso- comento la chica bajando la cabeza.

- Si... tal vez me encuentre con ella en el otro mundo- sonrió el joven anhelando ese momento.

- No tienes remedio- suspiro la muchacha mientras un guardia se le acercaba y le daba una señal de que el tiempo de visita se había terminado- Debo irme ahora- dijo la chica a Len, aunque él seguro vio lo que el guardia le habia señalado.

- Antes de irte ¿podrias decirme una cosa?- pregunto el rubio mientras la chica asentia- ¿Qué va a ser?- pregunto él mientras ella sonreia.

- Aún no lo sé- sonrió mientras se despedia de él.

- No le vayas a poner Len- él chico se levanto del asiento y el guardia volvió a esposarlo y llevarselo por la puerta en la que había entrado.

- Tal vez le ponga Rin- Sonrió ella mientras también se dirigia por la puerta de salida, debía volver a su trabajo después de todo.

No se sentía más feliz después de haber oido la versión del joven muchacho, pero al menos sabe que paso ese dia, aunque aún habían varios vacios en la historia. Len empujo a Rin de un puente de la altura de 4,30 metros, después de eso ella fue llevada al hospital más cercano el cual de casualidad había sido en donde ella trabajaba, Ryohei hizo todo lo que pudo para salvarle la vida lo cual fue un verdadero milagro ya que la chica se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza, cualquier otro en su lugar le hubieran declarado muerte cerebral pero no su novio, que sin querer también le había tomado cariño a la rubia. Después de haberla estabilizado, los agentes declararon que Kasane Rin debía estar oficialmente muerta por ser alguien en estar en constante peligro y necesitaba protección especial, nisiquiera sus familiares debian saber que estaba en estado de coma. Len Kagamine fue apresado, él acepto los cargos de la muerte de Rin y le dieron una condena a muerte después de pasar tres de espera la fecha se acercaba rapidamente; La Madre de Rin y Len no recordaba nada sobre haberlos atacado, cuando le dijeron que había matado a un chico se echo a llorar, su condena fueron 25 años de prisión ya que al parecer cometio homicidio bajo un ataque de ira.

Reiko estuvo cuidando de la chica solitaria, que dormia continuamente sin despertar, ¿qué estaría soñando?, sólo ella podia saberlo. Tal vez Rin nunca despertaria y nunca saldria la verdad a la luz, ya que la única que lo sabía era la Bella durmiente que descansaba en el hospital.

Al entrar pudo observar un gran alboroto en el vestibulo, ¿qué habia pasado?, todas la miraron con cara de tragedia y no se atrevian a decirle nada, eso la asustaba, inmediatamente se dirijio hacia la oficina donde estaria su novio, pero no pudo llegar hasta notar que habia algo de sangre alrededor del pasillo, eso podia pasarle a cualquier paciente pero esa sangre en especial le dio mala espina, siguió avanzando hasta encontrarse con varios policias con una chica peliroja con unas esposas, la chica intento hacer memoria de donde conocia a esa chica hasta que de sus recuerdos salió la imagen de ella acompañada de la Mamá de Rin, sólo la habia visto una vez pero si no se equivocaba era la hermanastra de Rin.

¿Cómo podia ser posible eso?, no podria ser que ella... no, eso sería imposible, ¿o no lo era?, siguió caminando hasta llegar al cuarto de Rin, entro rapidamente y encontro a la chica en el mismo estado en el que ella la había dejado, ella suspiro con alivio.

- Si que te tardaste- una voz que ella conocia muy bien le hablo, ella volteo a mirarle como siempre le hacia y noto los vendajes que tenia en el brazo.

- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto preocupada por su hermano, él sólo sonrió.

- Esa lunatica... la intento volver a matar- contesto él mientras ella entendia perfectamentea quien se referia.

- ¿Volver?- pregunto algo desconcertada.

- Hacia mi chequeo medico a Rin, tenía la grabadora encendida mientras notificaba los cambios que presentaba ya que olvidaste hacer eso hoy, fue en un momento en el que sali y cuando iba a entrar la encontre hablandole a Rin, claro, Rin seguia dormida pero esa chica no se callaba, era como si pudiera oirla- contesto Ryohei, a lo que Reiko simplemente seguia escuchando- la oi decir que lo habia intentando con una chica Neru y un chico Dell, que tuvo que usar lo que aprendio del diario de su Madre, pero que al ver que siempre interferian y haberse molestado con Len, intento hacerlo con la Mamá de Rin, pero el chico que ella asesino intervino de nuevo, así que finalmente no tuvo más remedio que utilizar a Len- contesto el pelinegro - Luego ella intento inyectarle aire por intravenosa y allí intervine- así finalizo su relato de lo que habia visto.

- ¿Utilizar qué?- pregunto la chica al no entender a lo que se referia.

- Según ella, Magia- afirmo el medico.

- ¿eh?- pregunto al chica mientras Ryohei suspiraba.

- No me preguntes, para mi, esa chica tiene delirios, pero con lo tengo en la grabadora, podrian mandarla a juicio por complice además ella da a entender que fue ella la que planifico matar a Rin- contesto el chico mientras una sonrisa se iluminaba en la cara de Reiko.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Len podria salir de la carcel?- en ese instante un pequeño golpe en la frente de la chico llego.

- No te ilusiones, dije "complice", no sé si en algo afectara la condena del hermano o de la madre, incluso en la de los otros chicos- suspiro de nuevo al ver la cara de decepción de su hermana.

- Entiendo, pero todos fueron manipulados por esa chica Teto para hacerle daño a Rin, eso no es justo- contesto la chica mientras miraba a la rubia que seguia durmiendo.

- Tal vez nunca despierte y creo que es mejor así... si ella despierta, podria no recordar nada y cuando sepa que su hermano la intento asesinar, ella lo odiaria- comento el pelinegro al ver hacia donde miraba su hermana.

- Pero... y si despierta después de que Len muera, se sentira muy frustrada al no poder decirle adios- le respondio de nuevo ella.

* * *

><p>Bien :3! ¿qué les pareció el final de la historia?, tal vez fue un poco apresurado pero ciertamente tenia que resumir dos tragedias que me faltaban, tal vez no le puse mucha atención a la muerte de Yuma pero la historia venia por parte de Len y eso fue lo que presintió y sintio él (en mi fic a este Len sólo le importa Rin ) , pero bueno sólo quiero decir que aunque sea la historia final, aún le falta una parte, si, tendra segunda parte o mejor dicho un epilogo, y como siempre no les prometo nada, podre subirlo mañana o pasado o el año que viene pero de que la tendra, lo tendra, pero no se ilusionen mucho con un Happy Ending, Len intento matar a Rin por culpa de Teto y esa parte me falto explicarla mejor y tal vez la haga en el epilogo. Ciertamente tengo que decir que está historia no me salió del todo como queria pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado, aunque no sea grandiosa me hizo escribir mucho e imaginar muchas cosas yandere y modos de ver como podria salvar a Rin de todo eso, aunque se me hizo repetitivo pero yo sigo satisfecha con el resultado 3, gracias por leerla hasta el final.<p> 


	12. Finalmente

Despertar de un hermoso sueño debe ser dificil, siempre queremos dormir un poco más para poder disfrutarlo, pero al final nos levantamos aunque no sea con animo a vivir una triste realidad; porque la vida era triste y nadie podia negar eso, el tiempo pasaba y los momentos buenos se acaban, las personas que daban felicidad se iban una a una hasta que un dia te das cuenta de que estabas sólo y que el siguiente en irse eras tú, ¿cómo paso eso?; es sencillo, el tiempo siguió transcurriendo y siguiendo una de las reglas elementales de lo que nace algún dia morira.

-Menos mal no soy inmortal- penso aquel chico mirando tristemente hacia la nada, a pesar de sólo tener 20 años andaba esperando el dia de su muerte, era una injusticia pero de cierta manera se culpaba por no haber sido lo suficiente fuerte para proteger a lo que más queria en la vida, -Menos mal no soy inmortal- susurro suavemente- si lo fuera... no podria volver a encontrarme contigo- concluyo cerrando los ojos y durmiendo suavemente sabiendo que en menos de un mes podria encontrarse con la persona que más amaba.

* * *

><p>Al abrir los ojos noto que no estaba en el lugar que deberia estar ¿Qué había pasado?, miro sus manos y eran más delgadas de como las recordaba, incluso su cabello era más largo, intento levantarse pero sus piernas no respondieron e hicieron que se cayera de aquella cama, ¿porqué no respondia los pies?, los miro por un momento, estaban blancos y delgados, intento pararse de nuevo pero sus brazos fallaban, pero no desistió y siguió intentando, se arrastro por el suelo hasta llegar a la puerta y la abrió como pudo, intento hacer memoria de donde estaba, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba hablando con su hermano encima un puente y este... eso no debía ser cierto ¿verdad?, Len no pudo haberla empujado para que cayera, de repente sintió un pinchanzo, observo el punto de dolor, era su muñeca donde tenia una aguja con una manguera, ella sin delicadeza la quito y gotas de sangre cayeron hacia el suelo, ella siguió arrastrandose como pudo, necesitaba saber donde estaba.<p>

Despúes de algunos intentos pudo mantenerse gateando en el suelo, sus piernas no respondian del todo, sentía bastante hormigueo en el cuerpo, pero siguió gateando hasta que se encontro con algo que no espera ver.

- Onee-san ¿Porqué te estás arrastrando por el suelo?- pregunto una pequeña niña de aparentemente cuatro años de edad.

- Y..Yo- noto como su voz estaba ronca, ¿cuánto había estado inconciente?.

- Onee-san, estás lastimada- dijo con su suave voz, Rin noto como seguia sangrando- llamaré a una enfermera- la pequeña niña se fue corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

Enfermera... eso significaba que estaba en un hospital ¿pero porqué estaba sóla? ¿Dónde estaba Len, o alguno de sus familiares?, la vez pasada que estuvo nunca le falto visitas, intento recostarse por la pared, ¿porqué no podia caminar?, Una chica vestida de blanco llego corriendo y cuando la miro puso una cara de haber visto a un fantasma.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto con voz temblorosa a la chica dudando si se le acercaba.

- No... - su voz todavia sonaba ronca, la chica se acerco y miro su muñeca, saco un pañuelo e intento detener la hemorragia, mientras sacaba un celular de su bolsillo llamando a más gente para ayudarla- Si.. por favor podrian decirle al Doctor Ryohei que su paciente desperto- Rin se quedo sin habla , Ryohei era el doctor que le había atendido la ultima vez, además de la enfermera a la que le había tomado cariño.

No la hicieron esperar mucho, al verlo correr por el pasillo supo que era el mismo doctor, él se acerco incredulo, ¿Tan raro les parecia que halla despertado?, inmediatamente la alzo en brazos y de nuevo la llevo al cuarto donde estaba, la deposito suavemente en la cama como temiendo romperla, Rin apenas y podia reaccionar a eso.

- Rin... - dijo él, Rin lo miro por un instante luego noto como saco una lamparita y empezo a observarle los ojos, después empezo a examinarle todo el cuerpo, Rin penso que seguramente serían los reflejos- ¿puedes caminar? - pregunto inmediatamente Rin dijo no con su cabeza- ¿hablar?- pregunto de nuevo con duda en sus ojos.

- Si... pero me duele un poco- dijo ella mientras movia su su mano hacia su garganta.

- Eso es normal, ya se te pasara, dime... ¿cómo es tu nombre?- pregunto de nuevo, Rin se sentía en un interrogatorio.

- Kasane Rin- contesto de nuevo.

- ¿Qué edad tienes?- volvió a preguntar, noto como una enfermera anotaba todo lo que decia.

- 17... - respondió de nuevo.

- Está es más dificil... ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- Rin se detuvo un momento, sabía que era lo ultimo que recordaba pero no queria aceptarlo.

- Mi... mi amiga Luka me grito... ella me dijo que yo tenia la culpa de que su novio muriera y me dijo que me fuera y sali corriendo... y eso es todo- mintió disimuladamente.

- Entiendo... - Ryohei dudo por un minuto en decirle la verdad o no, eso no le incumbia, pero nadie se había responsabilizado por Rin en tres años.

- ¿Cómo llegue aqui? - pregunto inocentemente, ella ya sé hacia una idea de lo que había pasado.

- No creo que yo deba contarte eso- contesto el pelinegro mientras Rin lo miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Entonces quien debe? - pregunto ella mientras el doctor suspiraba.

- Ese es mi problema, no lo sé, así que te contaré lo poco que sé ¿de acuerdo?- la rubia asintió con su cabeza- Llegaste aqui, hace tres años, te empujaron de un puente es un milagro que sigas viva- dijo rapidamente mientras Rin abria los ojos intentando asimilar la situación.

- ¿tres años?- dijo ella con sorpresa,el muchacho sólo asintió- ¿Cómo es eso posible?- pregunto de nuevo.

- Quedaste en coma por el golpe en la cabeza, y estuviste todo este tiempo durmiendo- contesto de nuevo, él ya sabía cual era la siguiente pregunta y no queria responderla.

- ¿Dónde está Len?- pregunto la rubia mientras observaba su cuerpo intentando decifrar los cambios que había tenido por el pasar del tiempo, esperaba la respuesta pero está no llego.

- vamos a hacerte más pruebas para comprobar tu estado de salud- el chico salió de habitación y la enfermera salió detras de él, Rin no sabía que pensar sobre ellos.

- Len...- susurro ella con tristeza- ¿dónde estás?- pregunto al aire, miro por la ventana y pudo observar la luna cerca del horizonte.

* * *

><p>- Extraño...- susurro él sin abrir los ojos- es como si alguien me estuviera llamando- acomodo su cuerpo de lado y al abrir los ojos pudo notar la luz de la luna entrando por los barrotes de una pequeña ventana.<p>

El chico se levanto de nuevo, volvió a mirar los barrotes, otra vez era la misma rutina, levantarse y lamentar su destino y anhelar su futuro, estiro su cuerpo lo más que podia, hoy era dia de visitas y Reiko lo visitaba muy amenudo, seguramente ella creia que así él podria sentirse menos sólo, pero no se equivocaba del todo después de todo Len le gustaba hablar con ella.

Después de estar aseado como hacia normalmente en las mañanas se disponia a estar en su única hora de recreo, en ese lugar había muchas personas pero Len de cierto modo aprendio a no meterse en su camino, en ese lugar era mejor intentar no involucrarse con la gente, normalmente podia estar alrededor de una hora alli pero el dia paso rapidamente y volvió de nuevo a las cuatro paredes donde había pasado tanto tiempo en esos ultimos años.

Len siguio esperando pero a pesar de que las horas pasaban, ese dia Reiko no llego, de cierta manera se puso triste, pero por otro lado no sentia que debia ponerse triste, por alguna razón sentia que debia estar calmado, al fin de cuentas, ella no era su familiar.

* * *

><p>El dia para Rin fue distinto, en cuanto amaneció, una chica pelinegra que ya conocia practicamente pateó la puerta, y como pudo se lanzo sobre ella a llorar, seguramente fue el doctor quien le llamo a primera hora de la mañana, Rin noto en ella ciertos cambios que hizo darse cuenta de que en verdad se la habia pasado dormida todo ese tiempo.<p>

- Rin-chan, estoy muy feliz de que hayas despertado- comento la chica llorando de alegria.

-A mi me alegra volver a verte- contesto Rin con una sonrisa, Reiko se alejo un poco de la chica mientras intentaba contener sus lagrimas.

- Debes estar muy confundida, pero yo intentaré responder todas tus preguntas- dijo la chica con una sonrisa amarga, de todas maneras a ella le toco el trabajo más dificil.

- ¿ Las vas a responder todas?- pregunto Rin mientras Reiko asentia- bien... ¿Qué es lo que sabes?- pregunto Rin mientras Reiko suspiraba.

- Len te tiro por un puente de 4 metros y algo, llegaste aqui y te salvaron la vida- ella respondio mientras Rin sólo levantaba la ceja.

-¿ Qué paso después?- pregunto Rin mientras Reiko volvia a suspirar.

- Yo te cuide por tres años hasta que renuncie hace un mes- Rin tenia esa mirada de que no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta- Tu Padre desapareció, tu madre esta en un manicomio, Teto intento asesinarte hace mes y medio pero Ryohei la detuvo antes de que eso pasara y - cuando iba a responder la parte que según ella más le iba a interesar la rubia la detuvo.

- ¿Teto?- pregunto ella mientras Reiko sólo la miraba- ¿intento asesinarme? - Rin sólo arrugo las sabanas de la rabia, ¿nisiquiera dormida la dejaban en paz?.

- Fue algo inusual, ya que... supuestamente estás muerta, pero alguien seguro le conto que estabas aqui y por pura casualidad te hablo mientras dormias, normalmente hacemos reportes grabados de los pacientes en tu estado y las confesiones de ella quedaron grabadas, ella admitio que fue la que intento hacerte daño todo ese tiempo y ya que se habia quedado sin peones vino a terminar el trabajo cuando supo que no estabas del todo muerta- al contar eso, Rin sólo la miro triste, era cierto que Teto y ella no se llebavan bien, y de cierta manera nunca penso que ella le odiara tanto para hacerle tanto daño, aunque claro, después de lo que hizo con Len frente a ella era de suponeser, pero eso no justificaba el que lo haya hecho antes.

- Entiendo, ¿ella también está en la carcel?- pregunto Rin mientras Reiko asentia.

- Ya que quedo grabado su confesión de que fue la que ideo todas las formas de hacerte daño, seguramente le daran la pena capital- dijo la chica mientras Rin sólo se sentía mal por aquella chica, ella no queria que muriera, Rin a pesar de todo no le gustaria que alguien muriera de esa forma sin importarle que males le haya hecho.

- ¿Y Len?- Esa era la pregunta que ella no queria responder.

- Len... - suspiro ella- no sé como decirte esto, pero Len... él está en prisión, y dentro de pronto lo van a ejecutar- Rin abrió los ojos asombrada ¿Cómo era eso?, ¿Cómo iban a matar a Len?, acaso... ¿es porqué intento matarla?.

- ¿Qué?, ¡pero si yo no estoy muerta!- dijo ella con enojo mientras Reiko sólo intentaba desviar la mirada.

- Estás oficialmente muerta... y Len fue la persona que te tiro de aquel lugar ó ¿acaso no es así?- pregunto Reiko mientras Rin la miraba tristemente, si, Len la tiro de allí, ella no entendia, ¿Porqué lo había hecho?, ¿ le había dejado de amar?, esa idea cruzo de su mente, pero no, Len no podia haberla odiado de un momento a otro, debía haber una explicación- Rin... - le llamo la pelinegra al ver que ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Quiero ver a Len- dijo ella mientras empezaba a llorar- dejame ver a Len- dijo de nuevo mientras Reiko la miraba con cierto pesar pero con una pizca de esperanza.

- No creo que te dejen verlo- comento ella mientras Rin le miraba sollozante- después de todo, estás muerta, debes hablar primero con la policia y resolver tu situación- comento Reiko mientras Rin le miraba triste.

-Entiendo- dijo Rin mientras suspiraba, ya lo había decidido dentro suyo.

* * *

><p>Los dias habían pasado, se hicieron una eternidad para cierto rubio, se había acostumbrado a ver a esa chica seguido, seguramente había tenido inconvenientes, no queria apegarse a ella pero no pudo evitarlo, después de todo fue la única persona que le visitaba y le mostro cariño desinteresado; Su padre había desaparecido, al saber los hechos no soporto la presión y decidio irse fuera del pais, su madre estuvo encarcelada pero tampoco fue capaz de soportar la presión y pronto su salud mental declino, y ahora se había quedado sólo, sin lo más importante para él, ¿era su culpa anhelar un poquito de cariño humano en lo que le quedaba de vida?.<p>

Pronto fue llamado por un guardia, "tienes visita" Len sintió un poco de alegria al oir esas palabras, rapidamente intento atarse una coleta pero varias mechones se escapaban, su cabello ahora era bastante largo y de cierta manera sentía que le estorbaba para ver, pero tampoco le queria cortar, el guardia le esposo las muñecas y le indico el camino que él ya conocia, no era su primer visita pero se sentia emocionado, cuando llego al lugar pudo ver a la chica pelinegra sonriendole, parecia demasiado feliz, él se sento y cuando le quitaron las esposas tomo el telefono.

- Pareces muy feliz ¿paso algo bueno? - pregunto el rubio mientras Reiko empezo a reirse levemente.

- Es que hoy vino alguien a verte- dijo la chica mientras Len sentía curiosidad.

- ¿Vino tu novio contigo? - pregunto él mientras la chica asentia.

- Pero aparte de él vino alguien más- comento ella mientras Len suspiraba.

- ¿Y dónde está?- pregunto Len mientras Reiko sólo sonreia más.

- Debes cerrar los ojos- Len simplemente cerro los ojos, se sentia de humor para dejarse llevar con juegos así, espero hasta que alguien le dijera que podia abrirlos.

- Len- Inmediatamente abrió los ojos al oir esa voz, sintió en ese instante escalofrios, ¿estaban bien sus ojos ó ya estaba muerto?, Len pudo ver la figura delgada y palida de la chica rubia, tenía el cabello largo y vestia de blanco, parecia una muñeca que se fuera a desmoronar en cualquiero momento, noto que estaba en silla de ruedas y sus manos estaban demasiado delgadas ¿qué estaba pasando?, Len se levanto en ese instante, quería preguntar muchas cosas pero en ese instante no podian salir palabras, sintió que las lagrimas ya iban por su mejillas,lo único que pudo hacer fue tocar el vidrio con su mano.

Rin quien estaba atenta a todos los movimientos del muchacho intento poner su mano en aquel vidrio que los separaba, en ese instante un recuerdo paso en su mente.

- De verdad odio los vidrios... tenías razón Len, se siente muy frio- La chica sonrió al chico, ahora no se arrepentia de lo que había hecho.

* * *

><p>-Sabes... realmente no entiendo muy bien como pasaron las cosas- dijo una chica mientras ponia unas flores en una tumba- en un momento eres triste, en otros eres feliz y al minuto alguien quiere destruirte- suspiro de nuevo aquella chica- pero no me arrepiento, porque a pesar de todo... esta es mi vida, y aunque pasen cosas tristes y me separen de las personas que amo no dejaré de vivirla porque también hay momentos felices y puedo seguir adelante por ellos, sé que las cosas no terminaron bien entre nosotros y de verdad lamento no haberte salvado, pero quiero creer que en el cualquier lugar donde estes, estás velando por mi felicidad, sólo mirame, podre ser feliz otra vez y está vez no habra alguien quien se interponga, muchas gracias por haberme dado felicidad aunque haya sido un instante- la chica lloraba mientras decia aquellas palabras enfrente la tumba.<p>

- Rin... estoy seguro de que esa persona no querria vete llorar en estos instantes- comento el pelinegro que estaba al lado de ella.

- si, estoy segura, porque a él le gustaba verme sonreir- comento Rin mientras se levantaba.

- ¿ya estás lista para irte?- comento Ryohei mientras le ayudaba a la chica a caminar sosteniendole la mano.

- Si, sólo queria venir a despedirme de él- Rin le dio la mano al pelinegro mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, y no, no es porque fuera algo romantico de él, después de todo, ya tenia una novia y una hija, una pequeña que apenas y habia nacido recientemente, pero Rin todavia le costaba caminar después de todo lo que le había pasado y apenas se desarrollaba su re-habilitación.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras hacer?- pregunto Ryohei mientras la rubia sonreia.

- No, realmente sólo me apetece dormir en un sófa hasta mañana, después de todo caminar tanto se me hace aún dificil- comento ella.

-Pero te estás esforzando, incluso intentas terminar los años escolares que perdiste- comento Ryohei mientras intentaba ponerle un poco más de conversación a Rin.

- Eso es natural, después de todo tengo que hacer mi vida, no puedo quedarme toda mi existencia en tu casa - comento ella mientras él sonreia.

- A ella no le molesta- dijo mientras Rin negaba.

- Ese lugar es para sus hijos, no para mi, yo quiero tener mi propia familia- dijo ella sonriendo también.

-¡Rin!- Rin giro la cabeza hacia ver donde le habían llamado.

- ¡Len!- grito ella, mientras soltaba la mano de Ryohei e intentaba correr con aquel chico pero debido a su condición sus piernas fallaron en unos cuantos pasos y cayó al suelo.

- ¡ah!- dijo el rubio mientras corria a ver si su chica no se había hecho daño- ¿estás bien?- pregunto mientras Rin asentia.

- Si, lo siento, no debo correr todavia- dijo ella mientras se le lanzaba a darle un abrazo - ¿Saliste temprano de la universidad?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa mientras él asentía.

- si, apenas estoy acostumbrandome a todo, todos son muy amables conmigo- contesto Len mientras ayudaba a Rin a levantarse aunque está no queria soltarlo.

- No es justo, yo también quiero ir a la universidad- dijo ella con un puchero mientras Len sonreia.

- Bueno, yo si termine él instituto mientras estaba encerrado, pero ya veras que tienes aún mucho tiempo para que entres allí- comento Len mientras empezaba a sentirse algo avergonzado- Hola Ryohei... Gracias por traer a Rin hasta aqui- dijo el chico con algo de verguenza por no haber saludado antes al pelinegro.

- No importa, ella dijo que queria ver a su amigo y Reiko no estaba disponible- comento él mientras sentía que estorbaba- Saben... me adelantaré, ustedes pueden llegar más tarde a casa- dijo él mientras se iba rapidamente, Rin intento deternelo pero simplemente no pudo.

- Realmente no me molesta- contesto el chico mientras Rin sonreia.

- Él ha sido muy amable con nosotros no lo trates como a un estorbo- regaño disimuladamente la chica a Len mientras este sonreia.

- Pero quiero pasar la tarde contigo- contesto mientras ella sólo asentia- tengo algo que decirte- dijo él mientras Rin lo miraba curiosa.

- ¿Qué es?- pregunto ella mientras Len la levantaba en sus brazos.

- Lo mejor sera que descanses, así que vamos a sentarnos ¿de acuerdo?- la chica sólo asintió algo avergonzada pero no tenía elección, Len situo un lugar en aquel cementerio, no era un lugar agradable pero a él le daba igual.

- ¿y?- pregunto Rin mientras el chico sólo le miraba.

-¿y?- pregunto él también.

-¿Qué vas a decirme?- pregunto ella mientras él sólo seguia sonriendo.

- Gracias- dijo él mientras Rin sólo se sonrojaba un poco más.

- ¿Gracias porqué?- pregunto ella intentando mirar a otro lado.

- Mientras estaba en clase estaba pensando en ese tiempo que estaba en la carcel, lo único que queria hacer era morir, pero hoy me di de cuenta que soy muy afortunado por poder estar estudiando y viviendo otra vez fuera de ese lugar, nunca pense que podria salir de ese lugar y hacer una vida fuera- contesto Len mientras Rin sólo sonreia.

- Creo que eso era normal, después de todo estabas en una situación dificil- contesto Rin mientras Len simplemente mostraba una cara de seriedad.

- No te lo había querido preguntar pero, ¿porqué mentiste?- pregunto Len mientras Rin simplemente ponia una cara seria.

- Yo no he mentido- dijo la chica mientras intentaba idear como escapar de esa situación.

- Eso de que la que fuiste tú la que te tiraste del puente debe ser mentira, porque Rin a pesar de todas las cosas malas que le pasaron no penso en suicidarse- comento Len mientras Rin simplemente negaba con la cabeza.

- ¡Yo no menti!- dijo ella con un puchero- Realmente estaba muy alterada y tú también lo estabas- dijo ella con cierto enojo.

- Eres tan amable Rin- susurro Len mientras le abrazaba- Sólo estás diciendo eso para que no me sienta mal por haberte herido- Rin sintió caian sobre ellas las lagrimas de Len.

- No llores Len, no importa lo que haya pasado, ahora estamos juntos y ya no hay nadie que nos haga daño- comento ella.

- Si, es verdad, pero aún así gracias- susurro Len mientras seguia abrazando fuertemente a Rin- Tengo algo que darte- Len saco de su bolsillo una cajita y la abrio frente a los ojos de la chica.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto ella mientras observaba el hermoso diamante que tenia la argolla en el interior de la cajita.

- ¿Enserio tengo que responder?- pregunto Len serio mientras Rin asentia- Pense que ahora que tienes una nueva identidad no abra problema legal para que nosotros nos casemos- Rin abrió en ese instante sus ojos lo más que pudo, era verdad que le dieron una nueva identidad y ahora "legalmente" no era nada de Len - Asi que "Rin Nakahara" ¿Quieres ser Rin Kagamine otra vez?- hablo de nuevo el chico mientras Rin sólo asentia de la emoción.

- ¡SI!- grito lo más que pudo la chica mientras se abalanzaba de nuevo sobre su novio haciendo que se cayera el anillo.

-¡Rin!, ¡Ten cuidado!- dijo Len sorprendido atrapando el anillo en el aire- no fue nada barato conseguirlo- dijo el chico sonrojado mientras Rin seguia sonriendole sin importarle.

- Así fuera de plastico, sería un anillo perfecto - dijo la chica sonriendo a no más poder mientras extendia su mano y Len ponia el anillo en el dedo sellando así su promesa de casarse.

-Entonces "futura señora Kagamine" ¿Quieres ir a celebrar?- dijo el chico mientras Rin sólo asentia alegremente- aunque... no me refiero a esa clase de celebración, al fin de cuentas ya le pregunte a tu medico y él dijo que ya estabas bastante recuperada y podiamos volver a hacer "aquello"- insinuo el chico mientras Rin volvia a sonrojarse completamente.

-A...aque...aquello?- Len asentía suavemente su cabeza mientras Rin seguia sonrojada- ¿No quieres esperar hasta la luna de miel?- pregunto ella con una sonrisita mientras Len negaba suavemente.

- He estado tres años sin Rin, y quiero que me mimen un poco ¿no puedo tener un poco de cariño?- pregunto Len poniendo su cara de suplica mientras Rin se sentía culpable.

- De... de acuerdo... ¡pero vas a tener que ser muy gentil!... y me vas a llevar cargada porque no quiero cansarme - Len sólo sonrió mientras levantaba de nuevo a su princesa en brazos y empezaba a caminar.

- Como usted diga princesa - Len empezó a caminar mientras Rin se sujetaba fuertemente para no caerse mientras empezaba a imaginarse su proxima vida de casados.

"Espero que todo resulte", penso mentalmente mientras empezaba a sonreir por lo feliz que era en esos instantes.

Fin~

* * *

><p>OH! al fin puedo decir que es el fin xD, ¿los sorprendi?, no lo debi haber hecho porque yo no sería capaz de darle un final tan triste a está historia, en fin, creo que las personas que lo hayan leido habran caido en cuenta alleer el final del porque hice sufrir tanto a Rin y porque le atacaron tanto, claro, al final era para que Rin pudiera tener una nueva identidad y ya nadie pudiera oponerse "legalmente" a que ellos dos se casaran, ya que Rin oficialmente debe romper lazos y como está protegida nadie puede interponerse (un vacio legal).<p>

En fin, gracias a los que lo leyeron al final, me alegra haberlo escrito aunque sé que deje muchos cabos sueltos, no soy una experta escribiendo, pero al menos pude escribir esto, ahora sólo espero terminar mi otra historia, pero esa tomara más tiempo :c!, pero bueno, no la dejaré sin terminar!.


End file.
